One Year in Four
by vierblith
Summary: TezukaFuji. A rift causes six years of strain. But Lady Fate is playful and one emotion is unbidden. Could another chance and, perhaps, something more be given? sequel to Fallen Angel and A Fine Week Complete!
1. Prologue

**One Year In Four  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Tezuka and Fuji. But they definitely own each other  
**Warnings: **Gen at the moment, but this is good old shounen ai  
**Pairings: **TeFu (I'm loyal and biased… they're the epitome of love)

**a/n: **This is the promised sequel to A Fine Week and Fallen Angel. I do hope You'd enjoy.

**oOo**  
_Some people believe that without history, our lives amount to nothing. At some point, we'll have to choose: do we fall back to what we know, or do we step forward to something new? It's hard not to be haunted by our past. Our history is what shapes us, what guides us. Our history resurfaces time after time. So we have to remember, sometimes the most important history is the history we're making today._  
**oOo**

**Prologue**

Fixing the strings of his racket, Fuji Syusuke wore a smile that came oddly unnatural to his lips these last few days. He looked up, mustering a polite expression and asked, "May I help you, Honda-san?"

The girl in front of the tensai beamed and nodded so that her deep brown hair bounced in its ponytail. "I wonder if you know where Tezuka is?"

"Ahh," said Fuji, focusing his attention on his racket. "He's in the clubroom."

The girl, Honda Megumi, bowed and thanked Fuji. Soon, she set off toward the whereabouts of Seigaku High School Tennis Club's buchou.

Momentarily, Fuji stopped messing his racket and watched as Tezuka exited the door. The buchou gave the girl a smile, slightly quirked and quite polite; nonetheless, it was a smile. Tezuka Kunimitsu hardly gave anyone a smile.

"Nya, Fuji," called Eiji, giving his genius of a friend a tap on the shoulder. "What are you looking at?" he followed Fuji's gaze and found the buchou and the girl. "O… that's Honda Megumi! What's she – " he stopped upon seeing the distorted smile in the tensai's face.

Catching on, Oishi tugged at the back of Eiji's uniform. "There are some formations that we still need to work on."

Fuji frowned slightly as Honda set off and gripped his racket harder. Honda was a popular girl in Seigaku. She was beautiful at the age of seventeen, smart and nice to everyone. Guys turned her way whenever she passed along the corridor. She was a picture of an ideal girl. And like most of the girls at school, she showed extreme interest on the buchou but she seemed to be the most persistent of them all.

Heaving a sigh, Fuji couldn't help but wonder how come she was very determined. The rumor that Fuji and Tezuka were going out with each other was wide-spread at school. The two, indeed, have been together for almost three years – only, they couldn't be bothered confirming it. Perhaps, Honda knew but ignored it.

Fuji's heart tightened a little. Recently, he saw the small unguarded gestures that Tezuka offered Honda. It seemed that the girl's willfulness was getting through the great wall of Seigaku. Then, there was the buchou's increasing silence every time he and Fuji were together. The tensai couldn't help but think that something was terribly amiss. He shut his eyes as dread gripped him. There was only one thing he feared in the world…

A fresh scent of citrus wafted to Fuji's nose and the tensai looked up, hoping that his smile didn't look too quaky.

" Fuji, warm up," said Tezuka coolly as he approached the smaller boy. "We'll have a practice match."

Fuji nodded quietly.

"What's wrong?" asked Tezuka, eyeing the tensai uncertainly.

Sighing, Fuji's head shot up. He smiled inwardly, glad that Tezuka could still understand him so well, that the latter noticed the slightest change in Fuji. "Nothing… let's play a match," he said. "And… do you have time to walk home?"

Still wearing a questioning expression, Tezuka nodded.

**oOo **

Slinging his tennis bag on one shoulder, Tezuka headed out of the clubroom and locked up. He wasn't at all surprised to see Fuji outside, waiting. The tensai trailed along as the buchou took slow, dignified steps toward the school gates.

Smiling childishly, so that his feminine features were heightened, Fuji reached out his hand and grabbed a cottonseed that fluttered with the soft breeze. His silky brown hair billowed, looking down at the fluffy white seed, he went, "They said that if you wish on a cottonseed and blow it away, your wish will come true."

Tezuka didn't say a word. He just watched thoughtfully as Fuji clasped the cottonseed in one palm and blew it away. "What did you wish for?" asked the buchou, finally.

"You are much like a cottonseed, you know, Kunimitsu?" said Fuji, smiling warmly and purposely ignoring the question. "I make a wish on you, but then, I'll have to let you go."

Trying to shrug away his confusion, Tezuka said, "Let me go?"

The smile on Fuji's face widened. "Do you love me Kunimitsu?"

Unable to follow the tensai's train of though, Tezuka said, "Syusuke, you very well know that I do."

Looking straight ahead, Fuji smiled listlessly. "Do you like Honda-san?"

Tezuka's straight face twitched just a little. But he remained silent - walking, thinking.

The tensai released a deep breath and he bit his lips. He understood everything about his buchou. His smile turned broad, but it reflected the sadness in his now opened eyes. "I'm letting you go," he murmured.

Staring, Tezuka turned his neck. "Why?" he asked, befuddled.

"You like her. You like Honda-san," said Fuji simply. "I can feel it… that's why I'm letting go before anyone gets badly hurt."

Tezuka averted his attention to the ground. "How can you say that?"

"I see the way you act around her, Kunimitsu," said Fuji, offering a shaky smile. "I see your tiny smile, the softness in your eyes. I know more than anyone else…"

Holding out a hand, Tezuka tried to grip the tensai's shoulders but the latter moved away.

"Be happy, ne, Kunimitsu?" said Fuji, injecting cheerfulness in his tone. "But if she makes you sad, I'll take you back." He let out a small laugh. Soon, he halted right before a bus. "Take this one."

"But – "

"Go on, we have lots of homework," said Fuji, offering a kind smile. "And we have early practice tomorrow… Tezuka."

The brown-eyed buchou looked up, rather wearily. Fuji's face and voice were detached suddenly; the tensai had drawn the curtains. And Tezuka felt at a complete loss. What could he do? Then, he saw the defiance in the teal eyes and he nodded. "Hai," he said quietly and boarded the bus.

As the bus doors swished close, Fuji watched. With the bus gone, the tensai tried to take a step and found that he couldn't walk. He felt weak emotionally and physically. Leaning against a wall, Fuji took out his phone.

"Neesan…" he whispered, wondering where he got the strength to speak. "I'm at the bus stop now. Could you pick me up?"

"Syusuke?" Yumiko's surprise was evident. "Aren't you with Tezuka?"

"No…"

Yumiko didn't need to ask anymore. "Yes, I will."

Patiently, Fuji waited for his older sister. Biting his lips, he shut his eyes. Wait… that's what he would do. He thought things were already perfect between him and Tezuka, but another person entered Tezuka's life and Fuji had to give way. He couldn't tie Tezuka to him. He couldn't allow too much resentment to grow between the two of them, lest they broke completely. He just had to let Lady Fate have her way.

Wait. Perhaps he could do that.

**oOo**  
_Was there ever a time when you fell in love with a person, but had to let go? When you thought you moved on, Lady Fate toys with you and makes you meet with that one person again. Other people, other loves may have come and gone through your life and yet you never forget the way that your heart used to leap or how your body used to tremble at the presence of that one person. Then, you realize that your love for him had always been there. That person is your constant. Simply put: he is your soul-mate, your one true love._  
**oOo**

**a/n**: I love reviews, send me one if you can.


	2. Chapter One

**One Year In Four  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Tezuka and Fuji. But they definitely own each other  
**Warnings: **Gen at the moment, but this is good old shounen ai  
**Pairings: **TeFu (I'm loyal and biased… they're the epitome of love)

**a/n: **edited chapter (19/9/07). Took down the replies to reviews. Sorry, but I just happened to have this random urgency to organize things. I still have a copy of my replies to reviews. I'll just have to click the 'reply' button on the Story Reviews Page, I suppose

**oOo**  
_Some people believe that without history, our lives amount to nothing. At some point, we'll have to choose: do we fall back to what we know, or do we step forward to something new? It's hard not to be haunted by our past. Our history is what shapes us, what guides us. Our history resurfaces time after time. So we have to remember, sometimes the most important history is the history we're making today._  
**oOo**

**OYIF calendar: February 8, 2008 **

**Chapter One  
**

Thumping his fingers impatiently against the armrest of a double-seated couch, Fuji eyed the door anxiously. The doorbell was surely taking a long time to ring, he thought sourly. He felt a tug at the hem of his sleeve and found himself facing Eiji's cheerful countenance. Immediately, Fuji stopped his drumming fingers and concealed any trace of agitation in his face. "Yes?" he asked, smiling.

Pouting slightly, Eiji put out a cordless phone. "A call for you…"

Thoughtfully, Fuji reached the phone.

"That's Ya-"

"Moshi moshi, Fuji Syusuke speaking."

"Syusuke," came a lighthearted voice.

The smile on Fuji's face was as bright as ever. "Reiji," he said shortly. "How are you?"

There was a chuckle from the other end of the line. "Still as handsome as ever… I called to tell you that my plane leaves in six hours…"

The blue orbs fluttered open. "Really?" asked Fuji happily. "I'll see you soon then, Reiji."

"You missed me, of course?" said the good-natured voice. "I've only been gone for a week."

Letting out a small laugh, Fuji said, "I missed you, yes…"

The person on the other line laughed as well. "Wasn't it Kikumaru who answered the phone?"

"Ahh," affirmed Fuji cheerfully. "I told you about a reunion, remember? That's the one that I've been planning for my birthday…"

"Oh, that," was the rather cold response. There was a short pause. "I'll see you soon, love."

"Ahh… soon," said Fuji, smiling as he hung up. Looking around him, he realized that Oishi, Eiji and himself were the only ones left in the living room. "Where are the others?"

Oishi smiled genially. "We just finished the movie and they're all upstairs now."

"Nya," called Eiji, raising brow. "Wasn't that Yanada?"

"Hn," said Fuji cheerily. "Are you going upstairs now?"

Frowning, Eiji peered at the blue-eyed man closely. "Is Yanada coming home?"

"Ahh," nodded Fuji. "Anyway, if you're going to bed- "

"Is he staying here as well?" asked Eiji curiously.

Furrowing his brows, Fuji shook his head. "No. He has his own home, remember? But he'll be dropping by occasionally. He can't stay anyway as long as you're all here."

"Ah!" said Eiji, beaming. "That's good."

"What?"

"Nothing!" said Eiji brightly. "Oishi… let's sleep now, ne? Goodnight, Fujiko!" He tugged at Oishi's arms and began dragging the latter upstairs.

Entertained by Eiji's childishness, Fuji chuckled. "Goodnight."

The clock across the room indicated eleven thirty. Fuji leaned his head against the back rest of the couch and smiled to himself. Yanada was coming back after a week-long stay in Australia. He curled his legs beneath him. Yes, he did miss Yanada very much. With his boyfriend around, everything was just so easy and comfortable. Fuji glanced at the clock again. Then, there was the reunion that he planned for his birthday. His friends were at his house except – lines formed in his forehead. What was taking so long?

The person whom he was waiting for was never tardy – until then, that was. And he promised to come. That person never broke a promise. Almost.

_"You're coming to Japan, aren't you?" asked Fuji in a friendly voice. "Be here. We all want to hear your success story." _

_"My schedule is very tight," said the calm, detached voice. _

_Fuji__ unconsciously gripped the phone cord tightly. "We haven't seen you in years. And even Echizen will come. _

_" Fuji – " _

_"Sometimes, you have learn to take a break," cutting off rather rudely. "It'll be just us, the old team. I promise that there'll be no fans…" He laughed. "Inui and I will scare them away. Just three weeks, is that too much to ask?" _

_"Even in Japan – " _

_Fuji__'s smile faltered a little. "Tell Honda-san that she can come and visit you if she wants…" Then, he creased his brows as he thought he heard a sigh from the other end of the line. "Tezuka, I'll talk to your manager and – " _

_"No," was the toneless answer. "I'll come." _

_The smile on Fuji's lips broadened. "For three weeks?" _

_"Hai," was the quick response. _

_"Great," said Fuji thankfully. "We'll see you soon, then." _

Fuji bolted up and stared at the door. Did he just hear the doorbell ring? Frowning, he waited. Then, there came a long buzzing noise. Putting on a normal smile, Fuji got to his feet and opened the door.

At first, there was silence, eerie and deafening as blue eyes met with bespectacled brown ones. But Fuji managed to make his smile bigger as he said, "You came."

The taller man nodded quietly. "I'm sorry, I'm late. The flight was –"

"Delayed?" said Fuji, filling the sentence in. "I'm glad that you're all right, then." He took the other man's coat and placed it on the hanger.

As he was ushered to the living room, Tezuka gazed around.

"They're all upstairs, sleeping," Fuji said, answering an unvoiced question. He smiled placidly. "I suppose you haven't eaten yet?"

"Ahh."

Fuji offered an affable smile. "I'll fix some ramen and tea." He ducked out of sight and entered the western-style kitchen.

**oOo**

In silence, Tezuka watched as Fuji hovered over the stove. Six years was a long time, but it didn't seem to have changed the feminine looks of Seigaku's resident tensai. In fact, Tezuka couldn't help but think, Fuji looked even more feminine now than he had years back. The cerulean-eyed man was even more slight and slender than when Tezuka had last seen Fuji. But what was amazing was how Fuji was able to retain that eternal smile…

Setting a steaming bowl of ramen on the counter and a cup of tea, Fuji sat across Tezuka. "You promised to stay for three weeks," said Fuji pointedly.

"Ahh," said Tezuka. "Is everyone here?"

Fuji shook his head. "Taka-san called this morning to tell us that his wife is laboring for their first child." He coaxed a sincere smile. "He called this afternoon to share that he now has a baby girl."

Tezuka gulped the ramen, rather wide-eyed. He felt himself surprised by the genuine smile.

"We can visit his wife in the hospital tomorrow," said Fuji cheerfully, while pouring some tea for himself. "It's great, isn't it? One of us now has a family…"

"How about the others?" asked Tezuka sedately.

"All present," said Fuji, smiling as he watched the other man. "You haven't heard from them, have you? Well, you know about Echizen. Inui is now a head researcher of a sports company… He also managed to convince Momo and Kaidoh to run their own tennis club and those two are now, surprisingly, doing well in the partnership. But they still do fight a lot… Eiji now owns a pet shop and Oishi is studying veterinary medicine. They live together, by the way…"

With sharp brown eyes, Tezuka looked up.

Patiently smiling, Fuji shook his head. "They're just living comfortably and efficiently. I mean, Eiji doesn't need to rush to an animal clinic if his animals got sick. It's good for business, too," he said in soft words. "How about you, Tezuka? What have you been doing in the past six years?"

Tezuka chewed down the last of the noodles and sipped from his tea, quite aware that azure eyes were upon him. "You already now," he said coldly.

Fuji lifted his head. "All I know is that you're a four-time Wimbledon champion and that you're a wonder to the world. Then… there's your celebrated relationship with Japanese fashion icon, Honda Megumi. Apart from that, I know nothing."

Steely amber eyes set upon the smaller man. "My life is now an open book." His brows twitched slightly as he drank his tea.

"Is it?" asked Fuji, smiling jovially. "All the things we know are the ones that you choose to tell. But I know for one that you don't like speaking much."

Frowning at Fuji's bright countenance, Tezuka went, "How about you? What have you been doing?"

Quite complacently, Fuji paused to think. "Hmm… I'm doing photography. I usually travel to take pictures on nature for an international science magazine."

Nodding, Tezuka finished his tea. Of course, he knew of Fuji's passion and talent. He admired it so much. He even had some copies of the magazine that Fuji was working for and he was glad that there was finally a fixed goal for the tensai…

"You're done," said Fuji as soon as Tezuka finished the tea. "I'll show you to our room."

Tezuka would have thanked the other man until he realized what Fuji had said. "Our room?" asked Tezuka tersely.

The smile that Fuji wore faltered a little. "Yes… we drew lots to see who was rooming with whom – except for Eiji and Oishi, who can't be separated." He arched a brow at Tezuka and smiled. He rose to lead the other man upstairs, presenting the latter with a vast space for a bed and a room. "The bed is king size." He eyed Tezuka inquisitively. "You may decide whether or not to share it."

The certainty in Tezuka's face wavered.

"I'll get a futon, then," said Fuji, seeing the strain on the other's forehead. He began to walk to the closet.

"No," called Tezuka firmly. "We can share."

If the resident tensai were surprised at all, he showed none of it. Instead, he smiled casually and said, "I'll take the side near the balcony. Would that be all right?"

Pressing his lips, feeling his head throb in tension, Tezuka nodded.

**oOo**  
_Was there ever a time when you fell in love with a person, but had to let go? When you thought you moved on, Lady Fate toys with you and makes you meet with that one person again. Other people, other loves may have come and gone through your life and yet you never forget the way that your heart used to leap or how your body used to tremble at the presence of that one person. Then, you realize that your love for him had always been there. That person is your constant. Simply put: he is your soul-mate, your one true love._  
**oOo**

**a/n**: Hmm, do you remember the US vs. Japan Invitational Tournament? Right before Sengoku's game… there was a scene with Ryoma and Kevin… Then, Tezuka was walking and he stopped to watch. I was thinking that this scene is so going to be perfect if Fuji comes… then, Fuji came! Kyaaaaaaaah!!! So for me it's really official, Tezuka, Fuji and Ryoma make up one happy and very beautiful and very tennis-loving family. Hope you could review!


	3. Chapter Two

**One Year In Four  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Tezuka and Fuji. But they definitely own each other  
**Warnings: **Gen at the moment, but this is good old shounen ai  
**Pairings: **TeFu (I'm loyal and biased… they're the epitome of love)

**a/n: **edited chapter (19/09/07). Took down the replies to reviews, well, sorry. But I just happened to have this random urgency to organize things. I've a nice quote: _I entrust our future togetherness to fate._ Maybe, that's Tezuka and Fuji's story. And, no, Honda and Tezuka aren't together for six years. Thanks to all those who reviewed!!!

**oOo**  
_Some people believe that without history, our lives amount to nothing. At some point, we'll have to choose: do we fall back to what we know, or do we step forward to something new? It's hard not to be haunted by our past. Our history is what shapes us, what guides us. Our history resurfaces time after time. So we have to remember, sometimes the most important history is the history we're making today._  
**oOo**

**OYIF calendar: February 9, 2008 **

**Chapter Two **

The sun wasn't up yet when Tezuka sat up from bed. As an athlete, he had an internal clock that told him what things to do and when to do them. His life, in the last few years, had been such a routine. But, this time, he decided not to get a long jog. His body was still adapting to the time difference in England and in Japan. Besides, Fuji was right; he needed to take a break from all the stress.

Then, Tezuka heard a soft rustle of sheets. He shut his eyes. He wasn't alone in bed and Fuji was just an arm's length away. The blue-eyed man was curled up at the edge of the bed, hugging his pillow close; a smile still lingered on his lips.

Tezuka gritted his teeth. Fuji never really changed. Fuji still looked as… _peaceful_… as ever. Tezuka held his breath. He could only look but not touch, he knew. And he felt such a deep sense of woe right at the very core of his being. He made a mistake and now he suffered.

_"Syu – " Tezuka stopped in thought, seeing the tensai take a clean shirt out of his locker. " Fuji," he said firmly. _

_"Yes, buchou?" asked Fuji, smiling brightly at Tezuka. _

_Tezuka's brown eyes widened in his surprise. He couldn't remember when Fuji last called him that – buchou. In fact, he wondered if Fuji ever addressed him that way before. The word sounded so hauntingly detached, unlike what they had been mere days ago. " Fuji," said Tezuka calmly, "are you all right with this?" _

_"Of course," said Fuji, smiling brightly. "We all need to work hard, ne? The Finals is fast approaching and we have to win it…" _

_Furrowing his brows, Tezuka went, "I wasn't talking about practice." But he figured that he didn't really need to say that. Fuji knew very well what he had been pertaining to. _

_Fuji__ grinned. "You mean about the project that we've been paired up to? Do you want to switch partners or something? I'm fine with that." _

_Tezuka looked down on the floor. He now understood what Fuji was doing. The tensai was trying to make things easy for the buchou. Fuji was acting friendly and normal as though nothing happened if only to assure Tezuka that he was just fine. But Tezuka knew Fuji achingly much; he knew that Fuji was hurting underneath that smile. "I'm – " _

_"Kuni-chan!" _

_At the female voice, Tezuka turned to the door. "Megumi," he said at the sight of the brown-haired woman, who entered the clubroom. _

_"Isn't practice over?" she asked jovially. _

_"Ahh," said Tezuka, not showing the uncertainty that he felt. Then, he felt Honda's arm loop around his. _

_"Let's walk home together," said Honda cheerfully. _

_Tezuka nodded silently, afraid of looking at Fuji. He walked home with Honda because he liked her, but he didn't realize that part of his reason was because he couldn't tolerate seeing Fuji smiling yet so utterly torn. _

When Tezuka put a start on his professional tennis career, he moved to Europe. All he and Fuji had were phone calls during special occasions – Christmas, new year, birthday. Then, his stomach cringed at the thought. He didn't call Fuji on the last leap year, because he feared hearing the soft voice.

Thoughts disrupted, Tezuka reached out for his ringing phone. "Megumi," he said in a steely voice. He slowly and silently crept out of the room to avoid waking Fuji.

"Kuni-chan," came the cheerful answer from Honda. "Are you in Japan now?"

"Ahh," said Tezuka shortly as he descended the stairs.

"Which hotel are you staying in? I might come back within this week," said Honda informatively. "Then, maybe, we can talk."

Tezuka frowned at his phone. "I'm not in a hotel."

"Mn," started Honda, "are you at your parents' house? I'll come – "

"I'm at Fuji's."

There was a silence and Tezuka could picture Honda's eyes turning murky. But he wouldn't have to explain; there was no need for it.

"What are you doing there?" Honda's cheery voice turned ice-cold.

Tezuka didn't answer.

"Why do you have to stay there?"

Still, no response came from Tezuka.

"I want you out of there!" came a demanding shriek.

"No," said Tezuka tersely.

"Kuni-chan," whined Honda. "You should –"

Tezuka flipped his phone shut. He just had about enough.

"'I suggest we have this for breakfast," came a monotonous voice that was very familiar.

Tezuka spun around and saw Inui at his back, holding up a liter bottle of some clear blue, bubbly liquid.

"Nya, ohayou!"

The spritely redhead, Eiji, descended noisily down the stairs, stretching his limbs. He was followed shortly by a mildly smiling Oishi and a bubbly-looking Momoshiro. The youngest of the lot, Echizen, was walking stiff-legged down the stairs, behind him was the ever annoyed-looking Kaidoh.

"Ohayou, buchou," said Momoshiro chuckling as they all gathered around the living room. "Ne," he looked around. "Where's Fuji?"

"Inui," said Oishi, who was eyeing at Inui's concoction. "Eiji could supply you with lab rats, but we can't test that juice ourselves."

" Fuji's still sleeping," said Tezuka, watching as his old teammates disturbed the silence. Inquiring eyes turned to the former buchou at once, but the latter managed to dodge the unvoiced question as the doorbell rang. Tezuka took a step forward and pushed the door ajar.

"Ohayou," said a light-hearted voice.

With calculating amber eyes, Tezuka studied the face of the person who was at the doorstep. The cheerily smiling man was black-haired, gray-eyed. Tezuka knew he had seen the face before but he couldn't name it just yet.

As if seeing Tezuka's wonder, the black-haired man offered a hand. "Yanada Reiji," he said. When Tezuka took his hand rather stiffly, he chuckled. "You might not remember me… we met a long time ago. Is Syusuke in?"

Letting go of Yanada's hand, Tezuka nodded. But he still couldn't recollect the name and the visage. Then, a frown marred his poker face. Yanada addressed Fuji by the given name.

"Is he still asleep?" asked Yanada.

Tezuka eyed the other man coldly. "Hn."

Grinning, Yanada stepped in. "I'll wake him up, then." Before Tezuka could even answer, the darker man was up the stairs.

"Yanada Reiji, nature specialist," started Inui informatively. " Fuji's boyfriend for almost a year…"

Tezuka's brown eyes went hazy as he looked at Inui.

"We've met him years ago," added the data analyst. "He owns the resort that we stayed in after the Nationals when we were in junior high."

Something odious clicked in Tezuka's brain. "Ahh," he said tonelessly, finally recalling. Yanada was the one who admitted attraction to Fuji nine years ago. But as far as he knew –

"They met again at Fuji's workplace. They've been working together, traveling places for a bit more than two years… Their first year anniversary comes in a few days…"

Tezuka's countenance remained emotionless. He didn't seem to care.

**oOo **

"Tezuka-buchou did not look like he was affected," said Momoshiro quietly as their former captain walked out of the kitchen and out of earshot.

"Mn," said Echizen, chugging on a box of milk. "He's always like that."

Dropping his fork on the plate of pancakes, Eiji pouted his lips. "Mou," he started, looking uncharacteristically moody. "I don't like Yanada for Fuji… if Tezuka keeps – "

"What if he really doesn't care anymore?" asked Oishi pensively.

"Fushuu," hissed Kaidoh. "He does have a girlfriend now."

Inui spread butter on his pancakes. Then, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "There are rumors…"

Eiji raised his head. Earnestly, he asked, "What rumors?"

Pushing his pancakes aside, Inui launched with the word that had he caught from some of his friends, keeping his voice as low as possible.

**oOo **

"I really wanted you to take pictures of the koalas," said a chuckling Yanada as he buried his face at the hollow of Fuji's neck.

"I've so many koala pictures already," said a mildly smiling Fuji. "I could share some with you."

"But I did miss you," complained Yanada, kissing Fuji's neck deeply.

"I know, I know," said Fuji placidly. "I did – " he halted abruptly, eyes fluttering open as a figure entered the room. "Tezuka," he said, smiling back quickly.

The brown-eyed man didn't blink at the sight. His face revealed nothing as Yanada's hold tightened around Fuji. "Excuse me," said Tezuka in a hollow voice as he walked over to the closet. He grabbed a book. He didn't look back, however, as he went out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"You're sharing this room with Tezuka Kunimitsu?" asked Yanada, gripping Fuji even closer to him.

Frowning at the closed door, Fuji stared and did not hear the question.

"Syusuke?" called Yanada whose usual light-heartedness was tainted. "Do you share this room with him?"

Smiling calmly, Fuji looked up. He couldn't possibly have missed the sharpness in Yanada's words. "Yes."

Yanada clenched his jaws. "You sleep on the same bed?"

"Hm…"

"And you won't even let me sleep here!" said Yanada, who was now glaring and had loosened his hold on Fuji.

Fuji gave Yanada a patient smile. "It doesn't mean anything, Reiji."

With grey eyes turning hazy, Yanada rose from the bed. "How can it not? He is your ex… Both of you could show the decency of staying away from each other!"

Yet again, Fuji smiled reassuringly. "We drew lots for the rooming," he explained briefly. "We're just friends… we hardly even talk to each other now." He touched Yanada's arms lightly.

Breathing in, Yanada watched the other man suspiciously. Then, he sighed, forcing an apologetic smile. "I was just… jealous, I guess. Tezuka Kunimitsu _is_ Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Chuckling, Fuji said, "Of course, he is."

"No, I mean –"

"I wish you wouldn't get jealous of him… especially that our anniversary is fast approaching." He let out a childish grin. "Ne… where's the kangaroo I asked for? That's the gift I wanted, remember?"

Back to embracing Fuji, Yanada bit Fuji's earlobe. "I already have a gift for you. What about the gift that I was asking for."

Fuji bit his lower lip as Yanada's hand slipped inside his shirt. "No, Reiji. Stop."

Huffing, Yanada let go. "Syusuke," he said tersely. "Let me make love to you… we've been together for a year now and you won't even let me sleep beside you. Sometimes I wonder if you really love me."

Pursing his lips, Fuji said, "I'm just not ready yet. Maybe in the future."

"Will you ever be ready?" asked Yanada darkly. "You draw back from everyone, even from me. Lovemaking is all I ask of you, call it sex even… it's supposed to be easy especially for us two men to – "

"Reiji, I told you, I can't," said Fuji, creasing his brows.

"I want you, I really want you," said Yanada, apparently beginning to lose his temper. "I can't convince you, can I?"

Slowly, Fuji shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"You always say that," said Yanada, getting up. "I'm leaving."

Azure eyes fully revealed, Fuji watched as Yanada set out of the room. He clenched his fist. Sex wasn't just sex to him. But he too couldn't understand why he couldn't give himself fully to Yanada, why he couldn't give Yanada all his trust. It wasn't as if he was waiting for someone else to come… It wasn't as if that someone could care for him more…

**oOo**  
_Was there ever a time when you fell in love with a person, but had to let go? When you thought you moved on, Lady Fate toys with you and makes you meet with that one person again. Other people, other loves may have come and gone through your life and yet you never forget the way that your heart used to leap or how your body used to tremble at the presence of that one person. Then, you realize that your love for him had always been there. That person is your constant. Simply put: he is your soul-mate, your one true love._  
**oOo**

**a/n**: Rawr. I hearts reviews. Could you leave one, please? Thanks! And please feel free to call Honda by any name...  
Ohayou - morning greeting


	4. Chapter Three

**One Year In Four**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer:** me no richie therefore PoT me no ownie. Mou, I wish I could be adopted by Konomi-sensei or by the animators…

**Warnings: **yaoi, lemon… OOCness, presence of OCs…

**Pairings: **TeFu (I'm loyal and biased… they're the epitome of love)

**Summary: **Fuji and Tezuka had a rift. They both think they moved on. Then comes Fuji's twenty-fourth birthday (sixth, actually) and he invites the old team over. The past resurfaces, should they seize it or leave it? nya, this is a leap year gift to our favorite tensai from our favorite buchou. Enjoy:3 (third settlement based on Fallen Angel and A Fine Week.)

**a/n**: I was supposed to be practicing self-control since my mum's going to kill me for using the PC for like, ever (which explains why I don't update everyday anymore)… but she just traveled to the province for a week, so bye-bye self-control! Shoo! Shoo! Away! Btw, for those who feel sorry for Yanada… you'll hate him here, I think. Well, I started hating him here… and here comes Tezuka who coughlustsforcough Fuji coughalotcough. :3

lammieee – it's everyone's agony, I know… and I shall try to make this fic worth all the pains… I shouldn't tease? Why not? kidding. But –pat, pat- there's going to be a sort of fluffy scene in the fifth chappie.

Chrono Breaker – woot, Tezuka probably can't believe he left Fuji either. And, of course, Fuji's still a virgin and Tezuka is… well… darn, that just what makes the lemon difficult! But I really am a firm believer of virginity, not exactly on marriages but at least for your one true love… kyaha, yeah, I KNOW!!! Tezuka and Shigure… they're just miles apart in personality! I read that the seiyuu is a really cool adult. Btw, Fuji's seiyuu is the same as machi's seiyuu in the furuba drama cd. But I bet she could have done Akito, what with the low, cunning voice. Or maybe that's something I would really have liked it since Akito/Shigure is my most fave hetero pair and it would have a nice feel since they're the seiyuus of TeFu, my most fave BL pair. Again, that may just be me.

Miji-Chuu – woot, SHIGURE-SAMA! –kowtows- yep, love Tezuka's singing voice…-swoons- well, TeFu isn't the only thing I love, but I don't quite understand FuRyo(I'm biased to TeFu, I guess)… I like YukiSanada, InuiKai, IbuRyo, OshitariAtobe, Golden Pair and Silver Pair… oh, well.

PyroSiren – make them do things? Haha… you naughty girl… -shakes head- Evil Honda is named so because I don't like Honda Tohru either. Actually, I laugh evilly every time I write because of the Honda tie-in, especially in the part where Fuji starts to raise hell on Evil Honda. fwahahaha. Kyo could have ended up with Kagura... yes, let's give TeFu a plushie of each other, so they could do things…well, not the things that you mentioned. I mean, if they're really, really angry at each other, they could, well, torture the plushie. –remembers Chaggyung of Princess Hours (Goong1), haha… do you know that?- And if they feel like kissing they could do… oh, fine… things.

wirbelwind – nya, nya… can't tell you what rumor Inui heard of just yet… you'll just kind of sense it as the chapters move along and Tezuka will be the one to say what it is… no, can't make it easy on them, especially on Tezuka. And neither Yanada nor Honda (especially Evil Honda) will give up easily… And OF COURSE Fuji should hold back from Yanada… I shall die if I wrote something like Fuji kissing Yanada… I mean, he is Tezuka's tensai.

alchemistgrl09 – I LOVE Shigure-sama. And Akito-san, too. Adore them both… I got all teary-eyed while reading the furuba manga. Hmm… Hoi! Hoi! Syusuke is a really nice name… you know, SyusUKE. Woot, fwahaha, I'm evil. -getting serious- yes, Syusuke is an awesome name, especially if it's uttered by the deep, ringing, rather sensual (is it just me?) voice of our buchou. Btw, Ketchup for Blood called TeFu Kunisuke… that's nice, isn't it? For their child?

xoHakugei – woot, woot, kapoot. sankyuu… yes, most of us probably know how hard it is to let someone go and to act like nothing happened. –sniff- Let's have a firing squad against Evil Honda, ne?

sheyryoma – I'm sorry, I think I forgot to put in what 'ohayou' means… it's almost like good morning, but not really. But I think you already know what that means… –sweatdrop- hmm, yeah vierblith yahoo... hmm, I'm in Makati, btw. Perhaps, Fuji is still in love with his buchou… -scratches chin- can't tell you! But that's kinda obvious. :3 and jealous buchou is sooo going to hate someone down to the core. I think that begins here. And I think Fuji's going to raise hell because of a certain someone as well…

maldita08 – woohoo, evil Honda!!!… kuni-chan's pov, partly, is up next… so you'll see what's on his mind, partly. Hmm, yep, I have a copy of HanaDan1 and HanaDan2… and, gya, I hate gma7 for taking meteor garden… I mean, abscbn's presentation was GREATO and gma7 just had to ruin it (much like CCS, which is a total earbleeder). To quote my bestfriend: _Isang kalapastanganan –flaring eyes and nostrils-…_ Gma dubbing and translation just suck, especially nowadays (I mean, Starstruck idols on Bleach!!! On BLEACH!!!). Although, that's probably because my bestfriend and I are biased kapamilya. I'm not a Naruto fan though since I couldn't watch much TV when I was in high school (I used to stay in the dorm) so I never had the chance to appreciate it. Plus all I had to watch on weekends were… ur, quoting an evil friend, girly animes (I'm a CLAMP addict, btw)…

luvcloud307 – haha, I hate them both as well. But I can't put TeFu together soon enough, you know… we're still in the intro and rising action. I'm going to make things particularly harder for Kuni-chan.

okinneko - -hugs you back- of course I could only keep Fuji-sama for Tezuka only. Cringe at the thought of Fuji spending a night with anyone else apart from Tezuka. Yeps, three weeks' trip to a happily ever after. Wish them luck, ne? well, true, Evil Honda is Evil Honda… and, well, I hate Yanada less because he did take care of Fuji when Tezuka was away… but I still hate him.

Ketchup for Blood – could you make sure that your knife/knives are sharp? Or probably blunt… that's more painful, I think. Don't bother about making it fast and painless… torture them all you want. I'd like to give them ebola virus myself, but ebola is too beautiful to get close to Honda especially.

**oOo**

_Some people believe that without history, our lives amount to nothing. At some point, we'll have to choose: do we fall back to what we know, or do we step forward to something new? It's hard not to be haunted by our past. Our history is what shapes us, what guides us. Our history resurfaces time after time. So we have to remember, sometimes the most important history is the history we're making today._

**oOo**

**Chapter Three**

"So kawaii, ne, Tezuka?"

Quite emotionless, Tezuka fixed his attention to Fuji's smiling face. Then, he quickly averted his eyes to the baby girl, Hitomi, on Fuji's arms. The wispy little thing was gaping up at Fuji, making gurgling noises as the blue-eyed man cooed down at her.

"Taka-san is so lucky to have an angel like her." Fuji looked up at Kawamura, who grinned shyly, yet proudly. "Would you like to hold her, ne, Tezuka?" asked Fuji thoughtfully, smiling brightly as Hitomi curled her pink and tiny fingers around his pinky. He lifted his gaze to Tezuka. "Would you?"

Frowning, Tezuka neither did nor said anything.

"Go on, buchou," said Kawamura encouragingly.

"I don't- "

"Fold your arms," said Fuji, as if he knew exactly what Tezuka was going to say. Fuji chuckled as Tezuka obliged, albeit awkwardly. "Relax, Tezuka," went Fuji. When Tezuka took a deep breath, Fuji handed the baby carefully, setting Hitomi cautiously on Tezuka's arms. "Support the head… o, she seems to like you," he pointed, amusement was quite evident in his voice.

Tezuka's brows twitched as he tore his eyes to the baby. Hitomi did seem comfortable enough in his hold. His eyes widened, however, when Fuji came in front of him and began playing with the baby. He held his breath, beginning to be aware of Fuji's vanilla scent. He didn't say anything though; whatever he felt at the moment in the presence of the blue-eyed man shouldn't be too apparent. But he gulped and his Adam's apple moved down as Fuji's hair nearly brushed against his nose. Being close to Fuji just felt so utterly painful, but Tezuka couldn't do anything yet. He wanted to take things slowly, but surely especially after the faults of the past.

"Why don't you settle down yet, Tezuka?" asked Fuji, straightening up and smiling at the former buchou. "You and Honda could make a happy family, couldn't you? Six years is a long time…"

Keeping a calm visage, Tezuka tried to read Fuji's face, but he saw nothing and he felt his heart wring beneath his ribs. He ached deeply, but secretly now as he knew that Fuji was just stating an opinion, a matter of simple thought, nothing else. Tezuka didn't say anything. He agreed, however, that six years was a long time – but for an entirely different reason.

"You're probably too busy…" remarked Fuji cheerily. "Saa… too busy won't make a happy family."

"Forgive me," said Ayumi, Kawamura's wife, with an apologetic smile. "But if I didn't know better, or if I were looking from afar, I would think that _you_ could make quite a family."

Wearing a strained smile, Fuji looked around him. A long whistle came from Momoshiro, who was seated on a settee. Inui was scribbling notes on his palmtop. Oishi, Echizen and Kaidoh were all drawn to a conversation of tennis and probably did not hear the offhand comment. The only one who had a say was the redhead, who exclaimed a "Hoi! Hoi!" in enlightenment.

Smiling affably at Ayumi, Fuji said, "Do I really look like a woman now?"

Ayumi shook her head. "It's not that," she said thoughtfully. "It's just… something that occurred to me. Gomen."

"It's all right," said Fuji reassuringly. "Oh," he said softly as he turned to Hitomi, "She fell asleep."

"Ahh," Tezuka said shortly. He held out his arms and returned the baby to her father.

"Maybe we should go now," said Fuji in a hushed voice. "We might wake her up…"

**oOo**

The smile on Fuji's face, Tezuka noted, was a bemused one. And Tezuka, too, felt slightly confused –and quite uncomfortable – as he tried to understand why he and Fuji were the only ones who remained at the hospital exit, standing and waiting for a taxi to come. As soon as they stepped out of the Kawamuras' hospital room, both Eiji and Oishi set off with the excuse that they received a phone call from the pet shop's caretaker, saying that one of the puppies, a husky, was extremely sick. Then, just as they set out of the elevator, Kaidoh's phone rang and he turned grumpily to Momoshiro, informing the latter that an accident just took place at the tennis club. Inui almost instantly said that he had an emergency meeting at the company. Lastly, as they went out of the hospital building, Echizen told Fuji and Tezuka that he had someone to visit considering that he hadn't been in Japan for so long.

Recovering from surprise, Fuji glanced at Tezuka. "How about you?" he asked, smiling in a friendly manner. "Aren't you going to visit your family?"

Tezuka blinked. "I suppose…" Perhaps, seeing his parents and his ojiisan was a far better idea than heading straight to Fuji's home.

"Well," Fuji said as a taxi stopped before them, "you could take this one. I'll take the next…"

"Come with me," said Tezuka curtly. But he caught himself off-guard by with the sudden offer. He pressed his lips, reprimanding himself for not thinking before speaking. This, he thought sourly, was the first time that such a thing happened in years. It began to dawn on him that Fuji's presence was truly getting through him, causing such lightheadedness. His mind knew that he was taking the wrong course, but another voice stubbornly said that he could do with a bit, even just a bit, of Fuji's company. "Okaasan mentioned that she would like to see you," he said quickly, trying not to sound too defensive.

"Ahh," said Fuji, wearing his eternal smile, "Sure."

Sitting beside Fuji at the backseat of the taxi, Tezuka drifted his eyes to the window. In the closed space, he suddenly became keenly conscious of the other man's scent, the scent which always caused such dizziness in him. He felt his stomach tighten. Fuji just smelled so sweet and pure and… he had to rub his temples in order to keep the thoughts at bay.

"What's wrong?" asked Fuji, frowning slightly as he Tezuka massaging his forehead.

"Nothing," said Tezuka flatly, dropping his hands to his lap. Even Fuji's voice sounded sweet and mellow… He leaned against the back rest and shut his eyes.

"Mn, Tezuka," started Fuji, sounding thoroughly concerned. "It must be jet lag… should we turn back?"

"Iie," said Tezuka hastily. "I can rest at our house." Anywhere, he thought, anywhere but in Fuji's home, in Fuji's bed, in Fuji's presence. He didn't know what he would do if he were left alone with Fuji. He shifted slightly, wishing he hadn't as he saw Fuji's lips, curving up at him. True, six years was too long a time…

When the taxi pulled up, Tezuka paid and slipped out as quickly as possible, eager to inhale some fresh air. Only, he pursed his lips as Fuji came up beside him, causing that sweet smell that Tezuka's nose never forgot and Tezuka's nerves always wanted to react to. Trying to maintain a poker face, Tezuka pushed the door open.

"Kuniha – " Ayana stopped and looked quizzically at her son. "Kunimitsu!" Wearing a big smile, she pulled her son to tight embrace. She released a stoic Tezuka and beamed at the sight of the other man. "Syusuke, I'm delighted to see you!" She pulled Fuji into an embrace as well.

Smiling genially, Fuji bowed to Ayana, glad that he was received with such warmth. _Syusuke_, Ayana had called him and he couldn't help but be comforted by the familiarity that Tezuka's mother had proffered. Ayana always insisted on addressing Fuji by the given name even after Fuji and Tezuka's break-up; she repeatedly said that Fuji would be a son to her, whatever happened.

Ushering the two men to the living room, Ayana said, "Will you stay here? I'll just call Otousan and prepare some tea."

"Let me help," volunteered Fuji as Ayana turned for the stairs to call Kunikazu.

Smiling in a motherly way, Ayana nodded. "Yes, please."

Fuji excused himself from Tezuka and strolled to the familiar kitchen. He had been there many times before as Ayana showed him how to make the tea that Tezuka often drank. She had pressed that Tezuka was particular about her tea and that Fuji should learn how to brew it. Fuji had submitted easily, enjoying the fact that he would be doing something that Tezuka would like.

Searching for the tea jar in the cupboard, Fuji wondered if Tezuka still liked his tea strong and dark. Furrowing his brows, he shrugged off the thought. Whatever tea Tezuka was keen on wasn't his business anymore. All the same, he prepared the tea just as he used to.

Boiling the water, Fuji heard a shuffle of footsteps. He spun around and found Ayana behind him.

"I'm really glad that you are here," said Ayana fondly. "I thought that you would resent Kunimitsu."

Mildly, Fuji smiled. "I never resented him," he said truthfully.

"Well, then, I'm really happy that you remain friends," said Ayana softly as she watched the young man before her.

Silently, almost uncertainly, Fuji nodded. "He said that you wanted to see me…"

Ayana smiled feebly. "Yes, I did. I was wondering if I could ask you a favor…"

Fuji continued to smile, waiting for Ayana's next words.

"I've noticed," started Ayana pensively, "that there's something different between Kunimitsu and Honda-san."

Slightly raising his brows, Fuji tried to retain a politely curious expression. In truth, however, he was surprised that Ayana opened such a touchy subject with him. And he was also mildly astonished that Ayana addressed Honda in a detached way.

"I haven't met her in a long time," said Ayana, wrinkling her nose slightly. "Recently, I would go abroad to see my son and she wouldn't be there – much unlike before… But she always appears with him in public. I wonder why?"

Fuji didn't utter a word, retaining his contented smile.

"Have you seen her?" inquired Ayana.

"Iie," replied Fuji with a faint smile. He hadn't met Honda in person for six years and he was half-joyful and half-proud of that fact.

Ayana heaved a sigh. "Syusuke, I was hoping that you could talk with Kunimitsu and ask about… the state of things."

Perplexity was shown by Fuji's azure eyes as they flew open. He tried to smile gently, but he failed. To talk to Tezuka about Honda… Fuji bit his lower lip and turned at Ayana. "Gomen nasai. But I don't think I have the right to do that. I am not in the position to intrude, I'm sorry." He bowed his head in apology.

"I know that," said Ayana in a contemplating tone. "But you're the only person who could understand my son very well…"

Lines of worry wrought Fuji's forehead. He studied the woman's face. He could only see sheer anxiety and pure concern. Then, he began pondering what the matter was, to make Ayana look utterly agitated. He put on a weak smile. "If he talks to me, I'll be more than willing to listen… and help, if need be."

In gratitude, Ayana smiled. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

Smiling genially, Fuji nodded, silently hoping that he didn't make a mistake by promising. He, however, didn't have the time to mull things over as the water boiled.

As Fuji helped Ayana set the tea, he glanced surreptitiously to see Tezuka's countenance. His eyes widened at what he saw – a vague, dark swirl of emotion and confusion. There was no trace of the usual confidence that Tezuka usually exuded. Sipping his tea, Fuji's mind wandered. He felt guilty of not trying to see Tezuka closer, of fearing to see through the deep brown eyes. He wanted to know why Tezuka's mind was in such a haze. Perhaps, he could if only to fulfill his word to Ayana, if only to assuage the curiosity in his heart.

**oOo**

Folding his arms across his chest, Tezuka peered through the taxi's window as they rode back to Fuji's dwelling. An ache was building up in his head and in his gut again, knowing full well that Fuji was just an arm's length away. Fuji's mere presence was drilling a hole right through him. He was being drawn back to Fuji, he was sure of his feelings, but he wasn't sure of himself anymore.

Then, a tormenting picture played in his head… The picture of Yanada holding Fuji, so closely, so intimately…

"Ne, Tezuka," called Fuji casually, causing Tezuka's mind to go reeling.

Putting on his emotionless mask, Tezuka eyed Fuji inquiringly.

"Don't you plan to visit Honda-san?" asked Fuji inquisitively.

Concealing any form of thought, Tezuka pulled his face to a usual staid countenance. "No."

"Ahh," said Fuji thoughtfully. "Souka."

Tearing his eyes away, Tezuka watched his reflection on the tinted window. Why would Fuji ask about Honda now? Could Fuji still care? He shook his head. He couldn't possibly know.

Squinting through the window, Tezuka raised himself slightly from his seat. Then, he furrowed his brows. By the sidewalk, an ordinary-looking couple just passed by. The man and woman were both ambling happily, holding hands. Tezuka was suddenly struck with the guy's familiarity. Tezuka craned his neck to a closer look, but the couple had gone and entered a coffee shop.

With brooding brown eyes, Tezuka threw a side glance at Fuji. He felt the muscles around his jaws twitched, but he didn't say anything. Feeling something hostile grip his body, he clenched his fists. Could he, perhaps, be mistaken?

**oOo**

_Was there ever a time when you fell in love with a person, but had to let go? When you thought you moved on, Lady Fate toys with you and makes you meet with that one person again. Other people, other loves may have come and gone through your life and yet you never forget the way that your heart used to leap or how your body used to tremble at the presence of that one person. Then, you realize that your love for him had always been there. That person is your constant. Simply put: he is your soul-mate, your one true love._

**oOo**

**a/n**: I could be the leader of a firing squad against Evil Honda… what say you?

Didn't you enjoy the little baby scene? Well, babies are angels… they could always ease up the tension that builds in the air. Cheers for Ayumi and Hitomi!!! Oh, and cheers to the old team!!! Hurrah! Hurrah! Haha, Tezuka's going crazy, isn't he? This is just sooo fun… Cheers, too, to Ayana, who obviously favors Fuji over Evil Honda… -sweatdrop- I almost delayed typing this chappie because I was soooo awed by my screensaver: a full folder of TeFu pictures that I forgot that I was typing this chappie… -sweatdrop-

I'm kinda feeling lightheaded as I'm rewriting the lemon for the nth time… it really makes me feel kinda dizzy, the lemon I mean. Most exhausting part I've ever written for this fic so far. –duh- And then there's the fact that I've never had a boyfriend… so… there… what I'm really trying to say is… Have mercy when you get to the lemon part!!! MERCY!!! It's still far away, but I'd like to warn you now. My only redemption would be the fact that I've read lemon since I was ten (spent a full summer reading lemon at that age) –grips hair- aaaaaaaaaaaaargh!!!!!!!!!!!!! Any suggestions for the lemon? Things that you might not want to see? Things that make your eyes roll? -sweatdrop- please answer those questions… SOON!!! -.-"

Gomen nasai – sorry

Souka – I see


	5. Chapter Four

**One Year In Four**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer:** me no richie therefore PoT me no ownie. Mou, I wish I could be adopted by Konomi-sensei or by the animators…

**Warnings: **yaoi, lemon… OOCness, presence of OCs…

**Pairings: **TeFu (I'm loyal and biased… they're the epitome of love)

**Summary: **Fuji and Tezuka had a rift. They both think they moved on. Then comes Fuji's twenty-fourth birthday (sixth, actually) and he invites the old team over. The past resurfaces, should they seize it or leave it? nya, this is a leap year gift to our favorite tensai from our favorite buchou. Enjoy:3 (third settlement based on Fallen Angel and A Fine Week.)

**a/n**: funny, I read this off a mag and I feel like sharing… **How to be like the Prince of Tennis:** be pretty! (and have pretty friends) –just realizes that Sunako (wallflower) can't study in Seigaku, too many creatures of light-; have a simple, catchy phrase (i.e. mada mada dane, run 20 laps now!); ignore the girls (well they used Ryoma on Sakuno as an example, gomen, RyoSaku shippers); ignore everybody else (well, that's Ryoma on everybody except possibly on Momo); have weird names for your skills (i.e. tsubame gaeshi, hakugei); have eye-catching scenes while playing (this one I am yet to notice: everything seems to stop when Eiji is playing); stop drinking sassy drinks, try something weird and drop dead – except when you're Fuji (Inui Juice!); -oh, and here's the really funny one- HAVE AT LEAST TWO YEARS OF TENNIS EXPERIENCE!!! (c/o, of course, Horio) –rotfl- :3

lammieee – well, of course, I do enjoy a lot of reviews… and if I have enough, I'm happy to update. But, actually, I'm updating now because I want to watch Ms. Universe later… haha. Yeps, fun to see Tezuka pining/panting/lusting after Fuji after all his faults… :3

PyroSiren – that show is manhwa based… hate Honda Tohru. Hate Honda Megumi. Ready! Aim! Fire! –laughs when the Hondas drop dead- a rain of tennis balls, ne? that'd be good… but Fuji will have his bit of temptation as well, so he won't come in clean in his relationship with Yanada, which is good. –winks- well, I am not innocent, I've been on the dark side for a long time (not a lot of people know that, though)… I've read a lot of lemons already (tonssss of Anne Rice in that set, btw)… But reading lemon is a piece of cake compared to writing… -.-" especially when it's yaoi.

Ai-Kusabana – woot. I'm so sorry, I just read your review/PM for the 2rd chappie (I don't really check the messages in the fanfiction folder of my mail…-sweatdrop-). I must ask you to hold your breath and calm down, haha. Tezuka is at fault, that's why he is going crazy (I'm just being fair because I think I made syuu-chan so crazy in fallen angel). No, I don't think Yanada and Honda should end up with each other, that'd make two evil people happy together. That's just not right, ne? I think we'll all explode when Honda appears in this fic. I do know that Fuji so will, in a very Fuji way… -winks- Fuji does have a right to find out if the pervert was the guy that Tezuka saw… but I'm not sure if hurt is going to be what Fuji would feel. And, of course, Ayana dislikes that woman. We all do. –evil cackle- And the team is angling for a matchmaking here… :3

xoHakugei – Ready! Aim! Fire! –laughs at dead Honda- and thanks for the assurance about the lemon… I am trying my best. Hmm, I'm still not sure how long since I'm still working out the calendar of events (I'm currently writing the lemon, which is the 9th chappie, btw)… but I think it'd be between 15 to 20 chapters long because the road to love isn't always smooth-sailing and I'll have to wrap up everything. –winks-

sheyryoma – mou, I do want to make it elegant (in wording, because the setting isn't so) and I'm trying my best. nya, you can be my elder sister because I'm the eldest in the family. –grins- I don't know if I'm a genius, especially if you consider geniuses as Promil Kids (I did drink Promil when I was a kid)… I mean, I refuse to be in the same league as Cy Tamura – That guy is just a plain weird person (We went to the same high school… -.-")… oh, well… but thanks sooooooo much for the encouragement. –hugs you-

okinneko – woot, I'm an angel? That sounds nice… -smiles- you have a Fuji plushie? I WANT a Fuji plushie and a Tezuka plushie as well… crap… and I want a Seigaku jacket!!! –sniff- Tezuka-sama and Fuji-sama will be together soon, I think… :3

Miji-Chuu – I am amusing? Hehe, thank you. –grins- well, yes, typing and writing are both strains to the fingers… and here's the update.

Onariah – is Yanada having an affair… dunno… fwahaha! I am an author(ess) and I can't reveal plot twists! And I'm glad that you realized that Tezuka and Evil Honda aren't together anymore. No, can't make the world an even more evil place by causing Yanada and Honda to join forces. As for Tezuka, he should, would show that he cares… but knowing him, he'll show it very, very subtly – except in the chappie after this!

Chrono Breaker – yeah, they should get married, then we could bug their house, ne? tezufujishigureakitoloveyukiryotaro. :3 yeps, I like the kawamuras… painful to read is good, right? I did mean for it to be sad, for Tezuka, especially. How can Ayana not like Fuji more than Honda? How can anyone not like Fuji more? Leading us to How can Tezuka NOT like Fuji more? Hmm, Inui juice would be good for Yanada… let's give poison to Honda, yeah, perhaps, some arsenic. :3

alchemistgrl09 – I guess hyperness is a nature I can't avoid after all the (school) torture I've been going through… I adore babies, that's why I just had to have Hitomi! And I'm 17 (old), how about you? TeFu goodness delivery on the way:3

Ketchup for Blood – I am good at angst? Well, I don't really know if I am an angsty person… actually, I'm a very cheerful person. I prefer the term 'overanalyzing' when I'm reflecting, haha…ooops, sorry for rambling. Let's not make you feel sorry for Honda and Yanada in the future… that IS unacceptable. –twitchtwitch-

luvcloud307 – will leave you in that cliffy for a while, I wanted to put you in another one… and I can't tell you yet who make up the couple…

maldita08 – yeah, PoT has an acceptable dubbing, only I don't like the way they dubbed Tezuka (his voice belongs to someone who talks too much) and Ibu (his whole point, grumbling darkly, is lost… I mean, that's IBU!!!)… and they didn't use mada mada dane… oh well… too small a part of Tezuka's thoughts? Well, Fuji will come next this chappie, the next chappie will start with Tezuka… so let's just see. Hmm, and Ayana doesn't prefer Honda over syu-chan. noooooooo!!! She just wants Tezuka and Fuji to talk... and kiss… and make up. :3 Oh, you hate Yanada… that's good. Haha.

Oh, this starts painfully for Fuji, haha. How can he NOT love Tezuka, ne?

**oOo**

_Some people believe that without history, our lives amount to nothing. At some point, we'll have to choose: do we fall back to what we know, or do we step forward to something new? It's hard not to be haunted by our past. Our history is what shapes us, what guides us. Our history resurfaces time after time. So we have to remember, sometimes the most important history is the history we're making today._

**oOo**

**Chapter Four**

Honda was a topic that Fuji didn't dare open after the silent taxi ride. He hadn't failed to notice that Tezuka had been aloof at that time, almost uncaring. Still, Fuji didn't have the faintest inkling of what troubles may have occurred between Tezuka and Honda… but he did hope that… he brushed off the thought completely, scolding himself for even considering; such thought should have been lost a long time ago.

Sipping coffee, Fuji laid out the recently developed photos on his desk and he raised his head slightly upon hearing a door click. Cursorily, he turned his head away, as he saw Tezuka come out of the bathroom. Fuji sipped some more of the coffee and fixed his eyes on the pictures, trying to ignore the formidable presence that just entered. However much he tried, he couldn't well stop his insides from churning as he inhaled the characteristic citrus scent. His head teemed with snapshots of the other man in the room, Tezuka's rich hair dripping with droplets of water, his fingers raking through Tezuka's luxuriant hair…

Fuji's grip tightened around the handle of his coffee cup as he puffed out air. Perhaps, he should get out and provide the two of them some privacy. Yes, some privacy, a little breathing room… and a lot of peace. Holding his cup, Fuji started to move but he stopped dead as the formidable presence approached and swallowed the space between Fuji and the door.

"May I see these pictures?" asked Tezuka curiously, eyeing the several photos on the desk.

Attempting to pull his lips into a smile, Fuji nodded.

"These are good shots," said Tezuka thoughtfully as he inspected the pictures at hand.

Not knowing how to react, Fuji gave his former buchou a quirky smile. Yanada was right, he thought, Tezuka Kunimitsu was Tezuka Kunimitsu and even Fuji couldn't deny that Tezuka had that familiar flighty effect on his senses. With just a scent and a small glance, Tezuka could send chaos in his thoughts. He pressed his lips, trying to hold the smile. He was just attracted with the man, physically attracted – that would have to be all, nothing more. Tezuka was definitely more dashing now, what with the firmer muscles, the ever confident stance, a stronger aura… Yes, he was just attracted. More would be too much danger. He had Yanada now and Tezuka had Honda.

Fuji remained smiling, not doing anything. He knew he couldn't show weakness at that time, because Tezuka would see right through him and read the inner workings of his mind. He used to like the fact that he and Tezuka understood each other so well – well beyond imagination. He used to think that their connection was convenient; he didn't have to ask or force Tezuka to say anything, he just knew. That way, he could pride himself with the fact that only he knew Tezuka more than anyone else, and that only Tezuka would know him as much. But now that connection was just too painful to tolerate, he couldn't even put his guard down lest Tezuka would see his waning restraint.

Tasting a sour lump at his throat, Fuji chugged down the rest of his coffee but trying not to seem too eager to finish it. When he replaced his cup on the desk, he stared. Then a warm smile crept unconsciously to his lips. Tezuka's eyes were glued to his pictures. Fuji always felt a tug at his heart whenever Tezuka looked at his photos because Tezuka would always praise him, always say that Fuji had the talent, the heart and the passion for photography. Tezuka used to be in awe of Fuji's photos as much as he was in awe of Fuji.

"Nya, nya, Fujiko!" called an excitedly leaping Eiji. "Momo and Kaidoh said that we can play tennis in their club for free. Hayaku! Hayaku! You, too, buchou!"

Grateful for the intrusion, Fuji smiled. He released a strained breath and turned to Tezuka. "Do you think we can play against each other?"

Tezuka raised a brow, then, his brown eyes gained a glitter. "Ahh."

The tennis club, surprisingly, was as peaceful as its owners were always at war. Fuji couldn't help but chuckle as Momoshiro and Kaidoh bickered as to which court they would be using. Then, he remembered the times when these two were very good partners in doubles. Perhaps, their innate competitiveness against each other made their business a success.

"Oishi, come quickly!" called Eiji impatiently to the other half of the Golden Pair. He was twirling his racket around his fingers as he walked toward the net, grinning childishly at the Inui-Kaidoh pair. Eiji turned to Oishi, who had just gotten to place, and he smiled. "Let's do our best!"

"Hai," said Oishi cheerfully, apparently glad that he was back at court, playing his favorite sport with his favorite partner.

Fuji watched with amusement in his eyes. The golden pair threw off everything with perfect-timing and unit-coordination. The Inui-Kaidoh pair wasn't exactly being trampled; their cooperation with each other was great, in fact. However, Eiji and Oishi weren't entitled as the Golden Pair for no reason. Furthermore, by then, Eiji and Oishi knew each other too well that they almost acted upon instinct to catch up on one another's skill.

"Ne, Tezuka," said Fuji as he cast a mildly inquiring gaze at their former buchou. "It seems like some things didn't change."

However, Tezuka did not make a reply. Fuji could just smile. Most things changed, though, he knew… like he and Tezuka… he shook himself mentally. He pointedly turned to the court and looked at Eiji and Oishi. Those two seemed even more in tuned to each other than ever. And Fuji didn't have to dig in too deep to see; the two were in the stage where they were realizing that being in love was a notch different from being merely comfortable.

Truly, Fuji was glad; Eiji and Oishi have both been enjoying each other's company for more than ten years. It was about time that they became aware that they were far more than just friends. Perhaps, Fuji began to think, the Golden Pair could keep what Fuji and Tezuka failed to retain. Then, tightly, Fuji shut his eyes, reprimanding himself. There he was again, pondering on Tezuka and himself. Maybe, he reasoned to himself, because of tennis. After all, that was where he and Tezuka had begun…

"Mada mada dane, Momo," said Echizen, smirking as he and the purple-eyed Momoshiro took their places after the doubles game.

Fuji couldn't help but grin to himself. Echizen was still as – no, cocky wouldn't be the appropriate word – confident as ever. And the young man had every right to be, for being the youngest US Open Champion. As Echizen held the racket in his right hand and hit the twist serve, some people have stopped to watch, probably recognizing the young tennis samurai.

Taking a glance at his side, Fuji saw their former captain intently watching the game. He smiled pensively, knowing that tennis was the one thing that Tezuka most cared about in the world. Fuji tore his eyes back to the game, smiling placidly. Momoshiro was doing well himself, receiving Echizen's shots with only little difficulty. Well, Tezuka did say that Momoshiro would grow to be quite a formidable opponent…

"Eh, Echizen," said Momoshiro, chuckling as they ended up with a score of 6-3. "You're really very good now…"

"Nya, ochibi!" called Eiji vivaciously, jumping to Echizen.

"Mn," went a frowning Echizen, "Kikumaru should stop calling me that…"

"Demo…" started Eiji, pouting his lips, "Ochibi is Ochibi."

Beaming at the childish sight, Fuji picked up his racket. "Ne, Tezuka," he said jovially. "Let's have a good match."

Gaping, both Eiji and Echizen looked up.

"Ahh," said Tezuka, picking up his racket as well and heading to the court.

Eyes followed as Fuji went to the other side of the net, right across Tezuka. By that time, a substantial number of spectators have gathered and Fuji could only flash a smile as he followed their thoughts. What was a nobody thinking of by playing a match against Tezuka Kunimitsu – _the_ Tezuka Kunimitsu?

"Ten minutes… I give that guy ten minutes to last in a game."

"Iie. He looks delicate… five minutes."

"Would you bet on it, ne?"

Smiling patiently, Fuji took out a lime-green ball from his pocket and asked, "Ready?"

Tezuka nodded.

Gripping his racket, Fuji revealed his azure eyes as he hit the Disappearing Serve. He could feel blood rush through his body as he played; his hands trembled with excitement. Even after a long time, Fuji's body acted on its own accord to return Tezuka's shots."

"He might last fifteen…"

"Fifteen-love, Fuji."

Fuji looked at his hand that was starting to sweat. The game was just beginning and his hands were already cold and shaking. He smiled inwardly. Tezuka never seemed to cease to have that effect on him. The former buchou returned the serve, sending the ball hissing past Fuji's ears.

"Fifteen all."

Unsurprised, Fuji cast heavy eyes upon the man across him. Tezuka was being serious and Fuji couldn't be happier…

"Seven games to five," called the umpire. "Game and match to Tezuka."

As soon as the match ended, Fuji backed away from the court and watched as fans, men and women alike, swarmed Tezuka. He grinned as terrified-looking Echizen silently crept to one corner. The younger man murmured something about getting a drink and set off, trying to evade the people's gazes.

"Nya, buchou is really popular, ne?" said Eiji gleefully as they stayed near the wires.

"Aside from being very good in tennis," started Inui in an informative tone, "He appears with Honda Megumi, his girlfriend and that adds to his fame."

Seeming unaffected, Fuji continued smiling. "A true wonder, indeed," he remarked, amusement was clear in his tone.

After fifteen long minutes, the crowd slowly began to dissipate, allowing Tezuka some air. Looking as emotionless as ever, Tezuka walked over to join his former teammates.

Grinning, Fuji rubbed a forefinger against his chin. "A lot of good players have a certain charisma that attracts people," he said to no one in particular.

As though unable to hear the comment, Tezuka reached for a clean towel and rubbed off the beads of sweat on his face. "You're still good," he said pointedly.

Arching a brow, Fuji cast Tezuka a calculating gaze. "Saa… no," he said, smiling as he normally did. "I'm way below you in skills." That was true, both of them knew. "After all, you have six years of professional experience behind you whereas I only play once a week…"

"If you played more often, you would be just as good as you used to be," said Tezuka matter-of-factly.

Smiling slightly, Fuji shrugged. He wasn't like Tezuka whose life revolved around tennis. He now had his photography. But he couldn't ignore the slight tug at his heart as the words registered in his head. Could Tezuka possibly want him to be back in tiptop shape? Then again, Tezuka was always hoping to pull everyone's true strength. Fuji heaved a sigh. He used to be Tezuka ultimate and strongest rival, he even used to be Tezuka's love. Now, he had been among the many opponents who couldn't even be good enough to challenge Tezuka.

**oOo**

_Was there ever a time when you fell in love with a person, but had to let go? When you thought you moved on, Lady Fate toys with you and makes you meet with that one person again. Other people, other loves may have come and gone through your life and yet you never forget the way that your heart used to leap or how your body used to tremble at the presence of that one person. Then, you realize that your love for him had always been there. That person is your constant. Simply put: he is your soul-mate, your one true love._

**oOo**

**a/n**: could you use brandy for 'I never'? Could you use sake? I never played 'I never' because I am underage and I don't like rootbeer, well, I don't really like sodas in general…

that scene with the pics… that's kinda familiar, isn't it? That's in fallen angel, too… and I think this chappie is the closest to stirring your interest in the other Seigaku pairs because after this, it will be solid TeFu. Btw, I think you'd like the next chappie… actually, I'm thinking that you'd enjoy the TeFu goodness from chapter 5 onwards… so please be patient; you don't have long to wait before we get to the _actual _TeFu goodness!!! -holds up a hand- And I think the lemon's going on fine now, I think I ranted because my brain felt really empty after finishing the 3rd draft… -.-"

Hayaku – quick, fast… (which I should be telling myself)

Demo - but


	6. Chapter Five

**One Year In Four**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer:** me no richie therefore PoT me no ownie. Mou, I wish I could be adopted by Konomi-sensei or by the animators…

**Warnings: **yaoi, lemon… OOCness, presence of OCs…

**Pairings: **TeFu (I'm loyal and biased… they're the epitome of love) and a very, very minute implication of the GP

**Summary: **Fuji and Tezuka had a rift. They both think they moved on. Then comes Fuji's twenty-fourth birthday (sixth, actually) and he invites the old team over. The past resurfaces, should they seize it or leave it? nya, this is a leap year gift to our favorite tensai from our favorite buchou. Enjoy:3 (**third settlement** based on Fallen Angel and A Fine Week.)

**a/n**: nya, nya, you'd like this chappie… I just know it… Btw… BANZAI! BANZAI! BANZAI! Ms. Japan won the crown in Ms. Universe… woohoo!!! I really was sulky when Ms. Japan was only First Runner up last year… BANZAI! BANZAI! (Ms. Philippines won Ms. Photogenic…)

Thin-K – nya, you should be studying for exams… here's the update… but you really should study for your exams! Although, I'm really glad you think this fic is good. :3

Munoi – nya, sankyuu… I hope you can read this fic if you have the time. :3

Ai-Kusabana – well, they are out of school so I thought it would be strange to call them senpai… well, I almost did make him call them senpai, I had to check that part several times to make sure I didn't type senpai… -.-" TeFu are pretty much in the same boat, ne? And I think they're smelling each other's pheromones, and it's really, really drawing them to each other. (Has it ever happened that you have a crush on someone, then you just know that he's present? Well, that's not entirely because you really, really like him, that's mostly because you inhale the familiar pheromone. It's sort of the human radar. ü) Syu-chan still loves buchou, syu-chan is being in denial, haha! Well… GP is like that, weird them. Echizen was going to get Ponta:3

Miji-Chuu - -pat,pat- that's all right… sneaking is bad. NOT:3

Chrono Breaker – well, yes… 7-5 is pretty close, but I like to think that it's always 7-6 whenever they play, you know… Fuji is Tezuka's ultimate and strongest rival. And, of course, he was playing seriously… that's Tezuka he's playing against:3 and it's sad that they haven't played in the manga. –sniff- Nyer… let's rid the world of yanadas and Hondas! It's to be solid TeFu, because I'm a hardcore TeFu fan. :3

Apythii – mou, I'd like to make you wait some more… but… well, here's the next one:3

Ketchup for Blood – I wanted to make Fuji win as well… you know, something like Tezuka getting a taste of Fuji's wrath… but, yeah, that would have made no sense. And sankyuu… :3 –hugs you-

alchemistgrl09 – mou, you are on summer break? Evil. Can't update THAT soon… and, well, thanks. :3

PyroSiren – woot… but Fuji's still a virgin. And Tezuka is as well… we can't have that, so I'll just leave that to your imagination, ne. I saw one table of sex positions in a mall… it's about the same size and format as the table of periodic elements in a science lab… -twitchtwitch- eww to tick infested stick and, yes, please ask Robbie to get it and give it to Honda (exactly because it's eww). Hmm, well… Tezuka will blame himself sooo much for leaving Fuji, but Fuji is just like that, ever accepting, so let's just wait and see… Woot, vanilla and orange is equal to Tezuka and Fuji… hmm. –hugs you-

wirbelwind – nya, maybe I'm psychic and I can hear your thoughts. Or not (but my dreams do come true…). :3 yeps, very complicated situation, indeed… but it will soon dissolve into a rather simple one. How come you can be so patient? I can't even keep away from the PC… -sniffs-

cassie – sometimes its nice to be reading loads of chappies for a fic, too. :3 and how can you abstain? I can't! –sniff- I need to practice patience, too, as school's on the way. Well, if the pc is right next to my bed and parents are not home… I really can't abstain, can I? hmm… lemon is in the 9th chappie and I'm done writing it… :3 of course, kawaii tezufuji is love!!! They totally won't be able to resist each other in this chappie. –grins- and about the man in the taxi window, I'm really not supposed to tell you yet, but I think you already know…

luvcloud307- yeps, probably an easy read because of the old team… and here's chapter five! Enjoy it:3

maldita08 – that's from kzone, nya. Funny article, teehee. :3 being in denial is good. For now. KIKUMARU BEAM! –Fuji gets hit- COOL DRIVE! –Tezuka gets blue flaming aura for pinnacle of true love- yay! This chappie results:3 but there's gonna be Yanada here and Honda as well… btw, yes, half-naked Tezuka is just… hot! but I think half-naked Fuji is irresistible as well… I mean: 'Tezuka, look! Can't you see the smooth and creamy skin glowing under the rays of the moon? Can't you see the slender body so lithe and graceful?' yeps, irresistible like that. –evil cackle-:3

**oOo**

_Some people believe that without history, our lives amount to nothing. At some point, we'll have to choose: do we fall back to what we know, or do we step forward to something new? It's hard not to be haunted by our past. Our history is what shapes us, what guides us. Our history resurfaces time after time. So we have to remember, sometimes the most important history is the history we're making today._

**oOo**

**Chapter Five**

"_Sake_?"

Furrowing his brows, Tezuka suspiciously eyed the porcelain cup of liquid in Inui's hands.

Chuckling, Momoshiro appeared in front of the former buchou. "It's really _sake_, buchou."

"Would a taste disrupt our playing shape?" asked Ryoma curiously as he had been handed with a shot of the spirit.

Taking the cup from Inui, Tezuka took a sip. "No, it won't."

"Oishi! Hayaku! Tell them the news," Eiji's loud voice boomed in the living room as he dragged their former fukubuchou down the stairs.

"Hai, hai," said Oishi, smiling patiently as he dropped to an empty chair. "Demo… where's Fuji?"

Feeling his throat burn with the alcohol, Tezuka grimaced bitterly. "With Yanada," he said briefly.

Oishi's brows twitched a little as he discerned Tezuka. However, the latter seemed occupied with the drink at hand. Thoughtfully, Oishi turned away and started, "Atobe called this morning. He asked if we would like to join a little reunion that he prepared for the old teams that were part the US-Japan invitational tournament camp in junior high… it's on the twenty-first."

"Fushuu… why now?" asked Kaidoh.

"Ah, well," said Oishi, "he said that this is one of the rare times that most of us are all here in Japan…"

"Mn," started Echizen, frowning at his shot of _sake_. "How does he know where we are?"

Inui tapped his palmtop and looked up. "He is rich and has plenty of affiliates. He, of course, gets help from Oshitari."

"Nya! Well?" asked Eiji, glancing around enthusiastically. "Are we going?"

"We could, ne, buchou?" asked Momoshiro eagerly, his purple eyes were glowing.

"Oh, and," said Oishi as though just remembering something. His voice faltered noticeably as he said, "We are supposed to bring dates…"

"Fushuu… doushite?" asked Kaidoh, frowning.

Oishi smiled apologetically. "Well," he said, "Atobe said that who we are with right now is part of the life that we had after junior high… he says that it's just socially proper and obvious."

"Well, could we? Could we?" asked Eiji whose eyes were now round with anticipation.

A crease formed at Tezuka's forehead. Dates? Well, of course, Atobe would think that way. But Tezuka didn't think he wanted to bring any at the moment. The obvious thing to do would be to decline the invitation himself, but eyes turned to him expectantly. He pressed his lips. "If you want to," he said in resignation. Sometimes, he just hoped that his old teammates wouldn't see him eternally as a buchou. Downing his _sake_, Tezuka gritted his teeth as he heard footsteps shuffle behind him.

"Saa… Reiji, you really should go home now," went Fuji's mellow voice.

"Don't be late tomorrow, love," came the lighthearted answer.

Tezuka raised a brow by a mere fraction of a millimeter and swirled the cup in his hand. _Love_, thought Tezuka scornfully. The word of endearment that Yanada used caused Tezuka's grip to tighten around the china. Then, hazel eyes clashed with gray ones. And the former Seigaku-buchou felt the ire increase in his body. He didn't take his gaze away, however. Instead, he focused his eyes and scrutinized the darker man. No. He hadn't been mistaken. The man that he saw at the –

The thought was cut short as Yanada pulled Fuji to a kiss. Tezuka watched silently with a crushing hold on the porcelain. The kiss had been long and, as far as Tezuka could see, quite heated and demanding. Tezuka couldn't conceal a scowl as he saw Fuji being pulled closer to Yanada's body.

Abruptly, Yanada unglued himself from the tensai. He gazed shortly at Tezuka before bringing his full attention to Fuji. "Tomorrow, all right?" said Yanada.

Glowering, Tezuka took a shot of the _sake_. Whatever was with tomorrow anyway that it sounded such a big deal to Yanada? Then, causing Tezuka to gulp down more _sake_, Fuji smiled cheerfully and nodded while showing his boyfriend to the door.

Tezuka's jaws clicked as he glared at the closed door. Yanada was a lion that marked its territory around Fuji. But Tezuka wouldn't just let things rest; he was more than willing to take the challenge if only to be awarded with the right to love and protect Fuji.

Feeling his heart pump more blood than ever, Tezuka turned steely to the ricebeer as Fuji joined him at the couch. He didn't dare meet the azure eyes lest too much of his feelings showed. More than that, though, he didn't think he could stop himself from trying to kiss Fuji right then and there if only to prove that he was a much better man than Yanada. But he still had to bear with the fiery desire to kiss Fuji, because he still had to prove to himself that he _was_ a much better man than Yanada.

Quite cheerily, Fuji turned to Inui. "May I have some _sake_ as well?"

Inui obliged, pouring some of the spirit into a spare cup.

Quietly, Fuji sipped and satisfactorily smacked his thin red lips, unaware that he had caused Tezuka to take another gulp of the ricebeer.

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day, isn't it?" asked Inui offhandedly. "Fuji, isn't tomorrow your anniversary with Yanada as well?" Inui tapped his palmtop pointedly and his eyes wandered to Tezuka's direction.

"Ahh," said Fuji pensively. "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day… However," he raised an eyebrow, "how did you know that it's our anniversary?"

Grinning, Eiji piped in, "Well, you did mention that you might excuse yourself on Valentine's Day because of that…"

Knitting his brows together, Fuji looked dubious. Nonetheless, he nodded, not noticing that the man by his side had reached for another cup of the alcoholic drink.

"Mm, do we have more _sake_ in the container?" asked Momoshiro, grinning childishly. "We could play a game, ne?"

"Hoi! Hoi!" cheered Eiji. "I never! We could play 'I never,' nya? "

"But isn't sake – " Oishi stopped in mid-sentence owing to the fact that Eiji had flashed narrow eyes at him. "Ahh," said Oishi, whose brows were twitching. "That might be a good idea…"

Fuji turned to his side. "Is that all right, Tezuka?"

Tezuka gulped, struggling to keep his sanity intact as his eyes fell on the mildly smiling lips. What would it be like to kiss Fuji after six years? "Ahh," he said curtly, knowing that Fuji was awaiting the response. Tezuka pressed his lips, wondering if he were drunk already. However, he doubted that. His head was still surprisingly clear – save for the thoughts of Fuji.

"I'll start," said Inui monotonously. "I never fell in love."

Uncertainty could be seen in the men's faces, but both Fuji and Tezuka drank to that as well as confused-looking Eiji and Oishi.

Snickering, Momoshiro went, "I never kissed a man in the lips…"

Calmly, Fuji and Tezuka sipped off their _sake_.

"Fushuu," hissed Kaidoh, looking either slightly grumpy or very thoughtful. "I never had a boyfriend…"

Both frowning, Fuji and Tezuka reached for their shots and gulped down the spirit.

Lowering his head, avoiding anyone's eyes, Ryoma grumbled, "I never had a crush on buchou."

At that, Fuji's smile widened. Quite placidly, he took a shot of the ricebeer.

Looking rather discomfited, Oishi glanced almost apologetically around him. "I never had to look after Fuji…"

A bemused-looking Tezuka drained his _sake_. As he replaced a cup on the table, he caught Fuji's slightly revealed eyes. Quick in understanding, Tezuka crossed his arms. Neither he nor Fuji needed to be a genius to know that they were being targets of the game.

Beaming brightly, Fuji rested his chin at the back of his hand. "I never was intimidated by Tezuka."

To the tensai's satisfaction, everyone in the room except for Tezuka and Fuji reached sullenly for the alcohol.

Looking as staid as ever, Tezuka said, "I never aim to get Tezuka and Fuji drunk after this game."

"Nya," said a pouting Eiji, who had just a shot of the spirit. "How did you know?"

"Saa…" said a chuckling Fuji. "You weren't being subtle about your questions at all…" He smiled at Eiji in a rather confounded way. "But why do you want to get us drunk?"

"Some say that alcohol brings out a person's true thoughts and emotions," said Inui in a usual informative tone, "We wanted to see yours."

"Because," Echizen added hastily, "You are the ones who seldom really reveal what you feel… We were just curious."

If Fuji and Tezuka thought that Echizen had sounded defensive, neither said anything.

"But we can still play, can't we?" asked Eiji beseechingly. When both Tezuka and Fuji assented, the redhead flashed his teeth almost too happily. "I never had sex."

A scandalized Oishi shook his head disapprovingly. The youngest of the lot bowed his head, but acted as though the thought was just beyond him. The purple-eyed Momoshiro gazed around, as if ready to catch a culprit. Kaidoh hissed nonchalantly and fixed his eyes on the floor. Inui's hands were scribbling on the palmtop. The smile on Fuji's face was just as content as ever while the former buchou was wearing an emotionless mask.

No one took a shot of the _sake_.

Looking extremely enlightened, Eiji grinned. "Nya, Momo, it's your turn, nya…"

"I never…"

**oOo**

"Excuse me."

Much to Fuji's amusement, Inui took off from the living room and noticeably staggered upstairs. "Perhaps Inui could tolerate his juices more than alcohol, ne?" Fuji said, turning an inquiring eye at the man beside him. "Saa… this is no longer fun with just the two of us, ne, Tezuka?" Fuji smiled as their former buchou nodded quietly. Two hours of the game had passed and the others have conceded and rushed to their bedrooms, pleading headache and dizziness.

Fuji watched as Tezuka rose from the settee and started for the second floor. The brown-eyed man's steps were still dignified and purposeful. Nothing on Tezuka's countenance displayed the influence of alcohol. But Fuji could just smell it – the bittersweet scent of the ricebeer lingering from Tezuka's red, desirable lips.

Holding back a chuckle, Fuji wondered if he were the drunk one. No, he thought. He always prided himself with his high alcohol tolerance. He took longer strides than Tezuka up the stairs so that he reached the landing first. Well, Tezuka's lips _were_ red and desirable… And Fuji, for one, knew how well those lips kissed and how well Tezuka's tongue probed… He frowned as he heard a flat ring of a phone and he cast Tezuka a questioning gaze.

Tezuka's face was unchanged. He dipped a hand into the pocket of his pants. He held out his mobile and pressed it to his ears. "Megumi," he said curtly.

Teal eyes opened for a split second at the sound of the name. Not knowing why, Fuji smiled casually and lingered, leaning his back against the wall.

"Iie," came Tezuka's terse reply. "How many time do I have to –"

Fuji looked down to the tiled floor. He could hear the coldness and the detachment in the former buchou's tone. He crossed his arms and brought an index finger to his chin in contemplation. Could Tezuka and Honda possibly be drifting apart? His heart felt a sudden squeeze. His mind tried to argue, but couldn't win against the inexplicable delight that Fuji felt at the thought.

"Megumi," was Tezuka's reprimanding tone.

Craning his neck, Fuji looked at Tezuka.

"Think whatever you want," said Tezuka in short, cutting words. He flicked his phone shut and slipped it back to his pocket.

Half-smiling, Fuji wondered what was bothering Honda. Perhaps, she was piqued by the fact that he and Tezuka were staying under the same roof. After what happened six years ago, Tezuka told Fuji that Honda did know that the two men used to be together. Fuji couldn't help but feel contempt; Honda had pushed herself into what could have been a wonderful relationship. But Fuji hid his musings from Tezuka; instead, Fuji assured the latter that the information didn't really matter anymore. Fuji, however, was able to figure that he had been a threat to Honda, at least around the time they spent in high school.

"_Kuni-chan, why won't you kiss me?" asked Honda, tugging at Tezuka's collar._

_The tensai, mildly smiling, happened to have passed by the couple at lunch as the two shared bento at one of the school benches. The buchou looked up, met Fuji's eyes and turned to Honda. Then, Tezuka shook his head. But Honda was a smart, quick-witted woman. She had seen the slight figure walk before them and the little exchange of glances._

_Honda narrowed her eyes and looped an arm around Tezuka's neck and pulled her boyfriend to a long, disarming kiss._

_The tensai would have stopped in shock, but he still had his pride left. He kept his slight smile and ambled on. He didn't expect that Honda would be so utterly possessive. And she sounded so whiny just then. How Fuji wanted to slap her and whisk Tezuka away. But he couldn't. Slapping someone was not in his nature. Besides, he couldn't hurt Tezuka like that; there was always the softness in the buchou's eyes in Honda's presence, there was always a shadow of a smile. At least, he had a consolation; from the way Tezuka had looked at him earlier, he knew that Tezuka wouldn't do anything to deliberately hurt him._

"A lover's quarrel, ne, Tezuka?" noted Fuji, smiling just as usual as Tezuka came up to him.

The bespectacled eyes stared stonily, but Fuji smiled sweetly. The former buchou did not say a word, but he planted a heavy gaze at Fuji's countenance.

Smiling complacently, Fuji stretched his arms and patted Tezuka's shoulders affably. Tilting his head, he studied Tezuka's face. "Do you often argue? Your okaasan – " Fuji's eyes dilated; the rest of his sentences was drowned out by the bittersweet taste of _sake_ in Tezuka's red, desirable lips.

Shivering down to his knees, Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka's head and pushed forward so that he could feel Tezuka's chest hammer against his. He opened his mouth, allowing the other man to deepen the kiss. Shutting his eyes, Fuji let himself be owned by Tezuka's searching kisses, by Tezuka's familiar warmth, by Tezuka's dizzying smell.

Tauntingly, Fuji fondled with the other man's lips. Every time their tongues met, he could feel a surge of electricity shoot through his body. Submerging himself deep in the awe-inspiring sensation of Tezuka's mouth owning his, Fuji wondered if they could stay that way, kissing till they were too tired to continue, kissing till they were out of breath. His hands raked through Tezuka's soft, rather unruly hair. He didn't think he would crumble easily in one simple contact with Tezuka, but there he was responding fiercely to each of Tezuka's fervent kisses. "Kunimitsu…" he murmured against Tezuka's throat, his hands traveling to Tezuka's back; the name had come out so naturally, even without his thinking.

Tezuka fed on Fuji's lips even more passionately as he heard his name so sweetly uttered by Fuji's melodious voice. How long had he been dreaming of the time when Fuji would kiss him again and whisper his name? The time had spun so long that even Tezuka couldn't remember. He held Fuji closer, sucking at Fuji's tongue gently but longingly. "Syusuke," whispered Tezuka, feeling his mind swivel, "I – "

Suddenly, almost painfully, Fuji jumped back and stared. Panting for breath, he murmured, "Your phone… it's ringing again." He sensed reluctance coming from the other man, but Fuji shook his head.

Sighing, Tezuka loosened his hold on Fuji and got his phone. He saw the number on the screen and he gritted his teeth. "Megumi," he said curtly.

Easing out of Tezuka's arms, Fuji gaped. He could just feel his body freeze. Yes, Honda was still in Tezuka's life and he was out of it.

Without saying a word, he crept inside the room that they shared. His body felt limp whereas it had been so alive just a minute ago. He was rolling out a futon when the door opened and his eyes met Tezuka's. Trying to sound conversational, Fuji said, "I'll sleep in this…" He indicated the futon. "You can take the bed."

Tezuka didn't say anything, but gave his usual piercing gazes. All the same, he didn't object.

Fuji couldn't have seen the ailed look in Tezuka's eyes as the brown-eyed man walked to the direction of the bathroom. To Fuji, it was pretty clear that if they shared the bed, things would get out of hand. But he knew that no apologies would be accepted for what happened; anything of the sort would be a lie. Neither man was sorry for the kiss; both were sorry for the situation they were in.

Without even changing, Fuji dropped his head to the pillow. He couldn't get rid of the desire to kiss Tezuka's lips again, to be back to that familiar ground. He knew that he already had Yanada, but kissing Tezuka did not feel wrong at all…

Fuji bit his lips, his teeth sinking into the pink flesh. He hoped that it would bleed. He hoped that the pain would bring him back to his senses. He was just drunk. Yes, drunk. He was just drunk with the intoxicating smell of Tezuka. He was drunk with the raw heat that consumed his body in Tezuka's presence. He was just drunk with everything that had to do with Tezuka.

**oOo**

_Was there ever a time when you fell in love with a person, but had to let go? When you thought you moved on, Lady Fate toys with you and makes you meet with that one person again. Other people, other loves may have come and gone through your life and yet you never forget the way that your heart used to leap or how your body used to tremble at the presence of that one person. Then, you realize that your love for him had always been there. That person is your constant. Simply put: he is your soul-mate, your one true love._

**oOo**

**a/n**: Should I have used brandy for I never? Or would that have been less effective? Or was sake a bit too harsh for a game? Well it did have good effects (Tezuka sure had a lot of sake)… let me just say: IN YOUR FACES, Yanada and Evil Honda! Fuji-Tezuka kissu, kissu:3 Darn, I just realized that Yanada did kiss Fuji… but, darn it, Fuji loved the kiss with Tezuka! And, darn, Honda kissed Tezuka here as well… I just realized that this chappie is full of kisses… could you hate Evil Honda more? Well, actually, you could.

I'm done writing the lemon, btw. :3 And, hai, Tezuka is still –ahem- a virgin. (Do you now see why it's difficult to write the lemon?) I made Tezuka a –coughs- virgin because I do believe that a person should at least give himself to a one true love (if it's outside the sanctity of marriage). Besides… if he had stayed a night with Honda… ewwwwwwwww… -pukes-

And about Atobe's little reunion, well… I did say the old teams, which could include the school team, not just the people who actually took part in the camp.

Sake- Japanese ricebeer, fine… I had to italicize it because it could have been mistaken for the English word 'sake'

Doushite – why?


	7. Chapter Six

**One Year In Four **

**oOo **

**Disclaimer:** me no richie therefore PoT me no ownie. Mou, I wish I could be adopted by Konomi-sensei or by the animators…

**Warnings: **yaoi, lemon… OOCness, presence of OCs…

**Pairings: **TeFu (I'm loyal and biased… they're the epitome of love)

**Summary: **Fuji and Tezuka had a rift. They both think they moved on. Then comes Fuji's twenty-fourth birthday (sixth, actually) and he invites the old team over. The past resurfaces, should they seize it or leave it? nya, this is a leap year gift to our favorite tensai from our favorite buchou. Enjoy:3 (third settlement based on Fallen Angel and A Fine Week.)

**a/n**: Did you know what Tezuka was going to say in that 5th chappie? He said, "Syusuke, I – " ring!!! Btw, let's huddle the old team!!!

woot! Sixth chappie!!! I'm practicing self-control so I'll be slowing down… you'll so hate Yanada here… Although I don't understand why this chappie is short… oh, well.

**One year in four calendar: **(as we countdown to Fuji's birthday) Feb 14, 2008 – St. Valentine's Day. Fuji, Tezuka! Have a happy, happy Valentine's Day. Maybe not. well, as today is valentine's for them, I could tweak the draft to make it fit to the occassion. –smiles cheerfully-

cassie – hai, hai, I knew you'd like that chappie… :3 although, it's kinda weird that you kept smiling at everyone in the house. Yes, Fuji and Tezuka will really have to thank the team when they get back together. And, well, perhaps I could give you a bit on the Golden Pair… why not? I love them, too. :3 I guess you have to admire Ms. USA… I mean, she still held her head high even when she was booed by the Mexican crowd… oh, yeah… Ms. Japan's national costume last year was superb… _astig_… haha

Miji-Chuu – mou, it feels like crack? Why? Me want some sushi, too… or maybe some bibimbap… actually, I WANT chicken katsudon!!! Should you really sneak to the pc? That's bad, nya…

wirbelwind – It was mean… although the two had that coming for their procrastination. Still, I really kinda believe that they were just using the sake as an excuse – especially Tezuka. If Tezuka weren't drunk, he would have done that anyways…

maldita08 – yeps, possessive Yanada and jealous Tezuka… it's just big fun, ne? Tezuka is even hotter without the experience, I mean… well, at least to me. Or to Fuji. I mean, if Fuji asked "are you sure that you are inexperienced? Then, how can you get good so quick?" Tezuka will say, "Because I love you…" and, then, we'll all turn to goo. (But that's not really in the lemon. -.-") Besides, I really don't like the idea that he sleeps with Honda. NOOOOO!!! If he slept with Honda, I'd give Tezuka a gazillion less of hotness points. Oh, I love Atobe exactly because he is so narcissistic (I want to get 2 Atobe plushies and make them hug – I mean, Atobe and himself! Haha.). Dirty pair… in the reunion, well, could be. Although, I really like Oshitari/Atobe, too. I am yet to decide on the pairings for the reunion, so we'll have to see. Yeps, ms. USA didn't have enough flair when she tried to regain her composure. I mean, ms. Miriam Quiambao did… it's probably got to do with being pinay… :3

lammieee – Fuji, Tezuka – kissu, KISSU:3 oh, I've given up trying cool and un-anxious a loooong, long time ago. –hugs you back- and toast to more TezuFuji!!! Btw, I really, really loved ms. Japan's evening gown, it was so simple, it showed the least amount of skin and it had a very Japanese touch… -kowtows Ms. Japan-

bLoodY vEngEfUl sOul – yeah, eww to Tezuka sleeping with that beotch. Ewwww… I don't really hate straight pairings now –squeals AKITO! SHIGURE!-, but I think hetpairs just don't fit in the context of the PoT fandom. It's just wrong when the men are more beautiful than women… I can't kill them yet, but just wait a bit more, ne? don't kill your PC! You won't be able to read!!! Banzai!!! Ms. Japan was really lovely… And Ms. Korea was in the top 5 as well, so that's really nice. Ms. US just had it really, really bad… Oo, magaganda at matatalino ang mga pinay! Plus, there's the fact that Filipinos are loyal (Ms. Photogenic was done through an internet poll, right? And the Philippines won it for two consecutive years now…)

alchemistgrl09 – yeps, THE _love_ is definitely back… -winks- I can't torture their poor souls much longer, just this chapter and … woot! Can't tell you yet! yes, I know that they're men, so, yeah… we're getting near that part:3 very, very near - must I add.

sheyryoma – woot, successful na ang review! Well, they really should bond together, the Seigaku regulars… they might be huddling in their room right now, you know? and HATE Honda for ruining the beautiful moment. They rarely ever have it and then she calls. Doesn't she get what it means when Tezuka hangs up on her? Do you realize what Tezuka was going to say when the phone rang? Wali is sister or sibling:3 hehe, sankyuu! –hugs ate-

Ai-Kusabana – isn't Atobe like stupid rich bastard? I wonder… Well, he does flaunt a lot like Tama-chan… I mean, I had this moment when I really thought that Atobe should be blonde. Probably the only difference is Ore-sama's a lot more serious than Tama-chan. :3 –hugs tama-chan and kei-chan!- Hmm, about the dates… -zip it!- :3 well, Tezuka's hold on the porcelain would be dangerous for Yanada, too… you know, it could just slip out his hand and take a projectile motion! And I'm sure that Fuji would come to his aid if he crushed the cup. Teehee. That's an idea… Yeah! Go Buchou… but, ur, should I really wear a TezuFuji cheerleading outfit, too? Hmm, fine! If it's for the two of them, ne? Yeps, the regulars are definitely into matchmaking. They would help the two as much as they could. Let's kill Yanada and Honda together when they're done in this fic! Although, walking STD is a bit harsh and quite disgusting… but something bad is going to happen next chappie… really, really bad for Yanada… btw, what's your YM username? I added a lot of people in recently. And you should update 'You Deserve it' soon… I DEMAND that from you, haha. And, ur, I was just joking when I asked who the guy that Fuji was in love with… being sarcastic, you know.

Thin-K - -cough-a break from time to time… yeah, right… haha. Kidding:3 yeps, a reunion and the lemon(loooong chappie) would be good, I'll try, at least… here's the update!

yoshikochan – what if they really weren't drunk? Haha… I'd like to think that way, that they just used the sake as an excuse to kiss! I think this is the first time I'm writing an ex-drama and a love square, so thank you…:3

xoHakugei – I'd like to kill her, too… she's the one who totally hurt Fuji… let's wait and see for ourselves how Fuji retaliates…

PyroSiren – hmm, what fic is that? I haven't read that one… woot, kill the lion! But I love lions… let's just say that Tezuka is another lion and he's going to fight over the pride against Yanada, ne? and reading all your reviews enlighten, btw. :3

okinneko – I wrote so fast, but I'm at a lag around this time… -.- so Honda is now '#'? well, I guess that's just fine. hmm… but I don't think I'll be able to finish around that time since school's opening in two weeks… -sad- but we'll get to the lemon in due time, don't worry… I mean, I'll make sure I update the lemon before I begin to die in school. Tezuka is 100 virgin, hai!

luvcloud307 – hoi! Hoi! Finally something between Tezuka and Fuji! So we hate Honda, ne?

Ketchup for Blood – yeps, epitome of love. Well, I do hate Yanada less here, I actually feel sad for him… But, well, Honda's just beginning to be evil. And cutting off a TeFu kiss is EVIL! Especially if it's just for a measly phone call… I actually have a little teaser about Yanada and Honda: Where Yanada ends, Honda begins. –evil cackle- Or maybe I just don't have evil blood in me… I'm glad that you liked the sake game, btw. :3

Apythii – ok, so you read it repeatedly and I can't even read it after I type… -sweatdrop- I seem to get a lot of coincidences in this fic… -scratches chin- drug? Well, anything on TeFu is that addicting…

do you know westlife? (well, what planet did you come from if you don't? kidding!) This is a line from their song 'I Cry':

**oOo **

_I cry silently, I cry inside of me. I cry hopelessly, 'cause I know I'll never breath your love… again. _

**oOo **

**Chapter Six **

Wearing a casual smile, Fuji looked at Yanada across the table. But his blue eyes were misty; he wasn't really seeing anything.

Yanada's hand touched Fuji's causing the tensai to jump up. "Did you enjoy the day?" asked Yanada, rubbing the back of his boyfriend's hand.

"Ahh?" asked Fuji, furrowing his brows. "Oh, hai," said Fuji promptly. But that was not the exact truth. The day just passed quickly without his notice. He couldn't even remember where they went earlier. All he knew was that he was sharing candle-lit dinner with Yanada inside a luxurious hotel suite.

Suddenly, Fuji's eyes opened. He felt a warm caressing touch run up his arm. He craned his neck only to realize that his boyfriend had gotten behind him. Yanada's hands had crawled down to his waist and he could feel himself being pulled to his feet.

"I love you, Syusuke, I really love you," whispered Yanada, planting quick but warm kisses on Fuji's neck. "You must love me, too, or we wouldn't have lasted this long…"

Sighing, Fuji tried to step away but Yanada's grip had tightened around him.

"Will you be mine tonight?" asked Yanada whose usual lighthearted tone had gone sharp.

Then, Fuji could feel his hair rise as Yanada's kisses deepened and became possessive. "Reiji, please stop," said Fuji staidly, wearing a patient smile.

The other man did not heed, however. His fingers traced lines underneath Fuji's shirt. Then, his hands ran up to touch Fuji's nipples.

"Reiji," Fuji's voice gained sharpness as he tried to wriggle free.

As though deaf, Yanada's warm hands moved lower and lower until it found the buckle of Fuji's belt.

Feeling the last ounce of his patience flutter away, Fuji grabbed Yanada's hands and pushed at away.

"What now?" asked an irritated Yanada.

Breathing some calm into himself, Fuji said, "I didn't agree to this." He shut his eyes and tried to regain the usual smile. "Reiji," he went in a mellow voice. "Let's please continue eating. I am hungry. After all, we must have traveled around Tokyo…" he extended his arm to pull his chair. Fuji's eyes narrowed as Yanada's hand sank into his forearm. He turned to meet the gray eyes. "Yes?" he asked, smiling.

The black-haired man was clenching his jaws. "I want you to be mine," he said fervently.

"Not yet, Reiji," said Fuji sedately. He winced slightly as he felt Yanada's fingernails in his skin.

"I can't wait anymore," said Yanada whose eyes were blazing. He expelled air. "Why won't you make love with me?"

Fuji tried to smile complacently. "I told you, I'm not yet ready." He forced a chuckle. "It could be difficult, especially if I'm going to be the uke…"

"Is that it?" asked Yanada through gritted teeth. "Or don't you want me to know that you've recently been Tezuka's uke?" He was smirking, spite was written all over his face.

Knitting his brows and curling a lip in disdain, Fuji yanked his arm away. "Tezuka's uke?" he asked, chortling now but hardly finding anything amusing with Yanada's words. "That never happened."

"But you want it to," hissed Yanada, glaring at the smaller man.

"I might have used to," said Fuji whose electric blue eyes were tainted with constrained anger. "But that's not the way things are anymore, Reiji." He grabbed his chair, but Yanada had taken hold of his arm again.

"Make love with me now, prove to me that you love me and I'll believe you," mumbled Yanada.

Pursing his lips, Fuji raised his head and brushed off Yanada's hand. "If you need sex to – " He stopped as Yanada's mouth owned his. Blood surged through Fuji's body and his eyes glinted deviously. Furiously, he pushed Yanada. Breathing rapidly, Fuji warned, "Don't ever force yourself on me again."

Yanada huffed and cackled. He grabbed the collar of Fuji's shirt. "You know what? I'm tired of forcing myself on you as well. I'm right here before you and all you see is Tezuka."

"It's you who puts Tezuka on me," said Fuji in a harsh tone as he threw Yanada's hands away.

"I won't live in Tezuka's shadow anymore." He picked up his coat and crossed to the door. "Talk to me when you can prove your love." There was a _bam _as Yanada slammed the door.

**oOo **

"Nya, buchou!" called a highly spirited Eiji, carrying three leather-bound books toward Tezuka. The redhead and the others have ransacked Fuji's photo collection and reminiscing over the pictures taken since junior high.

Tezuka raised a brow and looked inquiringly at Eiji.

"You should look at these pictures too, nya?" said the redhead. Grinning, he placed the albums on the couch, right next to Tezuka. With much delight, he fled away to see some more collection among the shelves.

With only half a mind into what he was doing, Tezuka took one of the albums and flipped it open. He really didn't think he could handle any more memories. It brought so much pain and resentment in him. There was something in those recollections that his heart ached to have, but he didn't know if he could acquire… all because he had been so stupid.

Consequently, Tezuka's brown eyes widened. His own face, a slightly smiling one, unveiled before him. He squinted to study the picture. It should have been taken recently… Then, he saw that the picture had been dated back to 2006.

Now very eager, Tezuka skimmed through the next pages. All he saw were pictures himself, holding a tennis racket on a Wimbledon court, slightly smiling… Pressing his lips, he pulled a deep breath and sighed. "Syusuke…" he uttered gently.

_"Ne, ne, Kunimitsu," called Fuji's soft and excited voice. _

_Saying, "Hn," Tezuka did not look up from his book. He was taking down notes religiously. After all, he was staying the night in Fuji's house so they could finish their Science project. He didn't stop writing as he felt thin arms wrap around his neck. _

_"I just finished my fourth album of your photos," whispered Fuji to his buchou's ears. He dropped a black leather-bound book on top of Tezuka's text. His slender and nimble fingers turned the front cover. Still hugging Tezuka from the back, he pointed at one of Tezuka's pictures tennis practice. "Do you know that you look handsome here? And here, too…" He pointed at another picture. "And here, and here, and here and here…" _

_Going slightly pink in the face, Tezuka mumbled, "Stop saying that." _

_Fuji let out a chuckle, knowing that he had caused goose-bumps on Tezuka's nape. "Saa… why should I stop saying the truth about you?" He bent nuzzle Tezuka's neck with his lips. "You're really very handsome, do you know? That's one reason I can't stop taking your pictures. Then, there's also the fact that I like to boast that I am the only one you allow to capture your every thought and emotion." _

_Inclining his head, Tezuka turned to see Fuji's face. Then, he flashed a sincere smile. He brushed his lips against Fuji's. "If that makes you happy, take all the pictures you want." He kissed Fuji again and returned to work. Now, he was even more in earnest to finish the school work, inspired by Fuji's assuring presence and comforting warmth. _

Rubbing his nape, Tezuka opened his eyes and sat upright. He had fallen into a catnap on the couch with Fuji's albums at hand. He remembered telling the others that he would wait for Fuji. One thirteen, his wristwatch indicated and yet the tensai hadn't come home. Piling up the collection of photos, Tezuka smiled slightly to himself. The pictures, the pictures ought to mean something…

One twenty. Tezuka could feel a pit right in his stomach. What if Fuji decided not to go home? Fuji only left a message on the bedside table that he would be spending the day with Yanada, celebrating their first anniversary. Were Fuji and Yanada spending the night in each other's arms, making love? Tezuka shut his eyes. The mere thought caused his heart to writhe in pain.

Gritting his teeth, Tezuka clenched his fist. Yanada did not have a right to be with Fuji, Tezuka thought ruefully. Yanada was cheating on Fuji! Tezuka would have told the tensai this morning if only the latter didn't go away while Tezuka was still in slumber. Would Fuji have believed him, though? But, still, he wanted to try… Fuji deserved someone better. Someone like… whom?

Tezuka's knuckles turned white as he tightened his fists. He didn't deserve Fuji either. He left Fuji for a woman as well. And he was a coward. He could have come back earlier, but he didn't. He feared seeing Fuji's detachment from him; he feared seeing the pain he had caused. Most of all, he feared the rejection, the fact that Fuji may have moved on without him, that Fuji may have pushed him into the past. _Coward_, Tezuka's mind hissed.

But now he really wanted to try and ask for Fuji's pardon. If Fuji could give it, he would be very happy. He also yearned for Fuji's heart, but that could wait. He was willing to work and wait for something as sublime as Fuji's love. For now, all he wanted was forgiveness.

Rising from the couch, Tezuka strolled to the kitchen. The night was quite dark and just as cold. Where could Fuji be? He sighed. If he were to wait till Fuji arrived, he might as well make something that would make Fuji warm. Bustling around the kitchen, Tezuka made some really dark hot chocolate as he knew Fuji liked. He smiled lightly, recalling that Fuji usually complained that 87 percent pure chocolate was still too sweet. Then, there was also the picture of Fuji nibbling jovially on a bar of chili-and-chocolate. He, on the other hand, would always ask whether Fuji had the right amount or set of taste buds…

Minutes passed and turned to an hour and yet Fuji wasn't back. Tezuka, wide awake, got up to reheat the chocolate. He could wait for Fuji till morning… But his heart was continuously sinking. Fuji was still with Yanada…

Raising his head, Tezuka eyed the door. It creaked slowly and he saw Fuji enter alone. Feeling his heart race, he called in a smooth and rich voice. " Fuji."

Halting in mid-step, Fuji stared in surprise. Then, he beamed and began to take long strides toward Tezuka. "You were waiting?" he asked half-pointedly.

Pouring hot chocolate into two cups, Tezuka said, "Ahh." He sat back on the chair just as Fuji sat across him.

"But I said I would take long and I did say that I would spend the day with Yanada," started Fuji thoughtfully.

Trying to stop his hands from shaking, Tezuka pushed the cup of hot choco to Fuji.

"Why did you wait? Was there something you needed?" asked Fuji, reaching for the aromatic drink.

Taking a sip of the dark chocolate, Tezuka said truthfully, "I was worried." He put down his cup and watched Fuji's countenance. "How was your day?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"Fine," said Fuji dispassionately.

Tezuka's brows twitched slightly. He couldn't stop a glimmer of hope enter his heart upon seeing glazed look in the other man's azure eyes. Turning his cup idly, Tezuka nodded. "Souka." Looking down on the table, Tezuka started, " Fuji…"

"Hm?" asked Fuji, wearing his usual smile.

"About the kiss, I –"

"It's all right," said Fuji reassuringly. "I think we just had a lot of sake…"

Tezuka looked up and his amber eyes softened. He wasn't meaning to say sorry for the kiss. In fact, he wanted to tell Fuji that he had been meaning to do that since he arrived in Fuji's house… He wanted to tell Fuji that the kiss was something he had been hoping for. However, he didn't say anything to alter Fuji's assumptions. Perhaps, Fuji would draw further away from him if he told the truth. Perhaps, the kiss did not mean anything to Fuji…

Sighing, Tezuka watched as Fuji reached for the hot choco and sipped. He wanted to cup Fuji's cheeks in his hand and confess about his love, but he knew he still couldn't. He was still in terror of hearing Fuji's 'no.' When could he do that, then? When Fuji was too far from his reach? When he was too late? Then, Tezuka screwed his eyes so that his poker face turned to a frowning one. Red, crescent marks were all over Fuji's arms. Fingernail marks, Tezuka thought wryly, on Fuji's smooth, creamy skin. The marks were deep and slightly swelling and almost wounding…

Getting up from the chair, Tezuka put out a handkerchief and went to the fridge. He took out an ice cube and wrapped it with the handkerchief. Silently, he sat on the chair next to Fuji's and took the tensai's arm. Gently, treating Fuji's skin as a rare and delicate petal, Tezuka dabbed the makeshift icepack along the red marks.

Fuji didn't protest and quietly watched Tezuka. How could he protest when Tezuka's fingers touched and rubbed his skin lightly, soothingly?

"Did Yanada do this?" Narrowing his eyes, Tezuka tried to hide his emotion from his tone and face. But his voice cracked as he asked.

"Ahh," said Fuji in a hushed voice.

In an effort to becalm himself, Tezuka pressed his lips. Internally, however, his blood was boiling. How dare Yanada lay a hand on Fuji? He shut his eyes in anger and breathed deeply. He didn't think he could hate Yanada more. Intent on Fuji's arm, Tezuka asked, "Why?"

"Because I wouldn't sleep with him," said Fuji shortly, looking at Tezuka's lowered head.

"Why?" Tezuka asked again.

Fuji didn't answer outright. Instead, he allowed a long pause to cut in. "Because," he said simply. "Just because."

Tezuka didn't say anything more, but he continued dabbing his handkerchief on Fuji's arm. He could just feel it's warmth and silkiness… How could Yanada ruin something so glorious?

As the former buchou finished and rose, Fuji smiled thoughtfully. "Tezuka," he called.

"Hn?"

"Belated Happy Valentine's Day," said Fuji, wearing a vague smile in his lips.

As stoic as usual, Tezuka nodded. "To you, too." Tezuka might have sounded cold and aloof, but, in truth, his insides were churning at Fuji's greeting.

**oOo**

_A fragile heart was broken before, _

_I don't think it could endure another pain, _

_But there's a voice from deep inside of you _

_That's calling out to make you realize… _

_(A Fragile Heart, sang by westlife) _

**oOo **

**a/n**: oh, fine. Be sorry for Yanada… but not really. I guess that Yanada is _ok_, I know that it is difficult to live in someone else's shadow… Omg, I just realized that I allowed Yanada to touch Fuji… -cringes- I take that back. I am so not sorry for Yanada.

Honda is the main evil person here and she doesn't even show her face yet… that's because she's in a modeling gig in Singapore, btw. (I should have mentioned that in the fic, but I don't know how it disappeared from the dialogues. -.-")

Funny, while Yanada was professing his love to Fuji, I just remembered a famous line in a Filipino drama… it's almost exactly what Fuji feels. **_"I never… said… that I love you."_ **Woot, I can so see the Filipinas laughing right now… -rotfl-

Be sure you read the next chappie or you'll die. Yes, if you missed it, you'll really die. No, it's not yet the lemon… but it's just as important, ne? I mean, I can't write anymore from the POV of someone who is so utterly in denial… -points a finger at the last sentence- that's a hint!


	8. Chapter Seven

**One Year In Four**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer:** me no richie therefore PoT me no ownie. Mou, I wish I could be adopted by Konomi-sensei or by the animators…

**Warnings: **yaoi, lemon… OOCness, presence of OCs…

**Pairings: **TeFu (I'm loyal and biased… they're the epitome of love)

**Summary: **Fuji and Tezuka had a rift. They both think they moved on. Then comes Fuji's twenty-fourth birthday (sixth, actually) and he invites the old team over. The past resurfaces, should they seize it or leave it? nya, this is a leap year gift to our favorite tensai from our favorite buchou. Enjoy:3 (third settlement based on Fallen Angel and A Fine Week.)

**a/n**: then, we get to the drama… But I think this chappie is rather different from what you would have expected… I hope it's not too sappy that you'd stick to your seats while reading. :3 This is where the plot finally takes a first turn! ENJOY:3 ur, you really scare me… you read really, really, really fast… Arigatou gozaimasu:3

Happy Birthday, Inui!!! (June 3)

**One year in four calendar: **Feb 15, 2008

damncritic – hoi! Hoi! Fuji wasn't tactless like sam milby and Fuji is a loooooot more beautiful. –fangirl high-pitched laugh-

yoshikochan – Yanada is going away… but because I'm so evil, he's not going to cause as much drama as you imagined.

PyroSyren – I don't enjoy fics with them having SMish scenes, because it just doesn't fit but, yes, I'll read it sometime. Oh, so true, Tezuka can't hurt a hair on Fuji's skin!!! –hugs Tezuka- and, thank you:3 Actually, naughty team, very nosy and Fuji won't mind, I'm sure. Actually, Fuji accidentally - ur… Fuji has a fragile heart. Will he let Tezuka mend it? Aww…

xoHakugei – uhm, that's fine if you have no sympathy to neither Honda nor Yanada. You share everyone's opinion there… as for Tezuka, I hope he grows on you again beginning from this chappie, ne?

Teh Little One – you make me happy, too:3 but I can't constantly update starting next week due to school stuff which sucks almost as much as Yanada. As for Tezuka equals love… I'd like to say, TeFu equals lots and lots of love! Ü and I hope you read the prequels of this fic –laughs, advertising mode-

Ketchup for Blood – oh, so sorry to have caused confusion. Haha. Now you hate Yanada… but I'll be more fair with him now. :3

Miji-Chuu – yeah, sneaking is all right. If you say so. Kidding! But you didn't answer my question, why you think this is like crack…

forbiddenstars – nyars, thank you… and here's the update, nya:3 thanks for reading this fic! Hope you read the prequels! –advertising mode-

luvcloud307 – so agree, WTF!!! But there's more on Yanada… now, if you read this chappie, you won't die…

Chrono Breaker – let's give each of the whole team a hug!!! –hug!- steel pipe is good, for Yanada, nya. But not anymore, not really… Yeps, Honda is still just annoying at the moment but she'll go beotchy, I swear… oh, I'd like to make this chappie even sweeter, ne?

Thin-K – woot, I hated Yanada as well. And I too wish Fuji could have said that. I just realized that it fitted after I typed the chappie. I KNOW, you really gotta love Tezuka, faults and all. :3 those two together is soooon, very soon. :3 very, very soon. :3

maldita08 – hoi! Hoi! That was sam milby's. I just realized that it fitted right after I typed. Tezuka punching Yanada square in the face… I dunno. Depends on what Fuji will say. :3 as for Yanada and Honda volting in, no, I don't think so… The world is already too evil as it is. Dense people, I soooo agree. But not for long. :3 As for Endless Dream, yeps, I've read it and it's really nice. The other two –searching, searching- Word Association is fun:3 but I didn't read the Last Shine. It's a deathfic, isn't it? I can't read deathfics. Not that I don't want to… I just CAN'T when it comes to Fuji and Tezuka. Read 'Forever and a Day?' just found it, it's really fluffy…

wirbelwind – yeah, whack Yanada in the head for the sixth chappie!!! Go! I'm glad that you think Tezuka is growing more on you every chapter. I really wanted to make it that way… for us to love Tezuka, faults and all. :3 just like Fuji does. :3

bLoodY vEngEfUl sOul - see? I knew you'd laugh. –lol- and, yes, it really fitted, ne? I could try to kill both Yanada and Honda with bazookas, but I guess I'll be more lenient with Yanada. :3

lammieee – I'm sure that you'll wither and die just as you said if you missed this chappie… so I know that you're reading this one, too! Yes, I love Tezuka particularly in this fic. I mean, he really wants to prove that he is worth Fuji's love, ne? –goes giddy- although, yes, I'm super biased as well. -.-" –hugs you for the flying kiss-

okinneko – Yanada is a real jerk, true –nod, nod- Fuji is, of course, capable of protecting himself. Tezuka is soooo aw, ne? Hmm, Tezuka will confess soon. Very, very soon. A lot of fire and affection – I like that:3 as for school, I do hope it won't kill me. But I'll try to survive, I need you, too! And my daily doses of TeFu!

sheyryoma – nya, no one beats Tezuka! NO ONE:3 After all, he is the perfect Tezuka Kunimitsu! Of course, nothing defeats chocolate on a Valentine's Day (belated even), ne? Woosh! I didn't realize that the Tezuka-Fuji scene was similar to Eli-Jackie scene… come to think of it, YEAH!!! And Tezuka was drunk, too. And they were both in denial, worrying about what each other felt. :3 you really make me happy… I mean, Maging Sino Ka Man is like one of the best dramas that the Philippines ever produced and I love it and I'm just sooooo happy! –hugs ate- and of course the line is jb's… :3

cassie – actually, I realized that it wasn't really short… The fifth chappie was just longer than normal or I had longer answer to reviews –sweatdrop- Yanada will go to hell in a moment, well not really... Yes, pictures!!! –hugs Fuji- you don't have to tell Tezuka to get Fuji back, though, because he will. –laughs- like now. Yes, NOW!!!

**oOo**

**Chapter Seven**

Watching his feet, Fuji took a key from his pocket and slipped it through the keyhole. He came to talk to Yanada, to make things clear and to return the key. No, he didn't come to prove his love; he didn't think it would be fair for both him and Yanada. He couldn't fake what he didn't feel and he didn't think he could fool himself anymore.

Wearing a faint smile, he entered the apartment and headed to the bedroom, where Yanada would usually be working on some article for the magazine. Fuji inhaled deeply, clearing his thoughts, and pushed the door ajar. "Rei – " Fuji's voice faded as the picture before him registered in his brain.

Clasping his hands together, Fuji stared. Under the sheets was Yanada crouched on the bed. A woman's arms were wrapped around Yanada's back. Fuji bit his lip, seeing Yanada and the woman stark naked and sharing an intense kiss. Shutting his eyes, Fuji pulled himself together. Cautiously, mutely, he shut the door.

Feeling lightheaded, Fuji left the key near the telephone and walked out of the dwelling, without taking a glance behind him.

"_Tezuka Kunimitsu, two-year Wimbledon champion has now come back to visit Japan…" the late night news reporter's voice trailed on._

_Yanada glanced at Fuji, who was busily shuffling the photos for the next issue of the magazine they worked for. "Why did you two break up?" he asked._

_Fuji stopped neither his work nor his smile. "He fell in love with Honda-san."_

"_Do you still love him?" asked Yanada, who was wearing a genial smile._

_The blue-eyed man didn't answer._

_China clanked against the table as Yanada set down his coffee cup. "Fuji," started Yanada in a low, gentle voice, "You do know that I love you…" The other man said nothing. "I know that I can't be like Tezuka Kunimitsu… but maybe you can try loving me and forgetting him?"_

Breathing heavily, Fuji fixed his gaze at the ground. He did try… because Yanada had been a nice person, Yanada had been a good friend and a reliable coworker, Yanada had been easy-going, light-hearted and amusing at times. But one couldn't dictate love. That emotion always came unbidden.

He could feel neither hate nor anger toward Yanada at all because he knew that he himself hadn't been exactly faithful. He couldn't blame Yanada for finding somebody else because he had been looking at Tezuka's way all along. In the first place, he came to see Yanada to end things between them.

Very early that morning, Fuji realized the truth about his feelings – just when Tezuka asked him why he wouldn't sleep with Yanada. Seeing the hazy brown eyes, Fuji knew that the answer was right in front of him. After six years, he was still waiting for Tezuka to come back. After six years, his heart still refused to settle for anyone less than Tezuka.

Digging his fingers deep into his pocket, Fuji sighed. He had been hurt immensely by Tezuka's leaving. But he still wanted to take the chance to tell Tezuka that he still loved the former buchou. He was aware of Honda, of course, but recently Fuji noted the clouds in the amber eyes. What his mind could decipher, his heart could understand: there was something terribly amiss between Tezuka and Honda. All Fuji wanted to do was fulfill his promise – to take Tezuka back if Honda caused sadness, if and only if Tezuka was willing to be taken away from Honda.

Fuji stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the dark and heavy clouds. A heavy drop of rain fell against his cheeks and he let the pouring come. If Tezuka refused to come back, Fuji would be fine. At least he tried.

**oOo**

"Me – Honda," said Tezuka in cold, abrupt voice. He gritted his teeth as he pressed his phone against his ears. "Why can't you just leave me be?"

"Iie," came the stubborn answer from the other end of the line. "I love you, you know that. And I am not giving you back to _him_."

Tezuka pursed his lips together. Talking to Honda had always been futile, she just never wanted to let go. She persistently held on to Tezuka, choking the man to the point of indifference. But she disregarded everything about the break-up and acted like they were still in love.

"I'll be arriving in Japan tomorrow. Meet me," came Honda's cheerful voice.

An ache was building in Tezuka's head. "No," he said sternly. He couldn't risk being seen near Honda anymore because that would mean letting Fuji slip away from him whereas his heart had been pining for Fuji all along…

"Kuni – "

The rest of Honda's words were drowned by the soft humming of the busy line. Tezuka wouldn't take anymore.

Worriedly, Tezuka looked out through the window. A torrid rain was pouring outside. He strolled to the living room where his old teammates were playing poker. "Fuji hasn't come back yet," he said pointedly.

"That's right," said Eiji, squinting at his cards. "Hoi! Hoi! I'm going to win this round!"

Scowling, Tezuka turned to his heels and headed for the door, grabbing an umbrella on his way.

Splattering against puddles of water, Tezuka wondered where Fuji had set off to. Fuji had left right after lunch, without sharing his whereabouts. But Tezuka had set his mind; he wasn't going to leave things in a clutter. He was going to find Fuji. He was going to tell Fuji everything, beginning from what he knew of Yanada to his love for Fuji. Whatever the consequences maybe, he couldn't turn his back on Fuji. Never again.

"Tezuka," came a surprised mellow voice.

Lifting his head, Tezuka nodded in acknowledgment of the blue-eyed man. He held out his umbrella in mute offering, but Fuji shook his head.

"Saa… I'm all soaked," said Fuji placidly, looking down at his drenched coat. "I don't think an umbrella would be helpful."

Ignoring the remark, Tezuka walked to Fuji and held the umbrella over their heads so that they trotted abreast each other, hearing only the _thump-thump_ of their shoes against the wet ground.

The couple of blocks' walk had been short and silent as Tezuka looked ahead and did not say anything. The rain was making him feel cold inside and out. He wanted to hold the man beside him for warmth and yet he couldn't budge an inch.

As they set foot on the doorstep, Tezuka heard Fuji murmur to himself, "Saa… I really need a bath." Fuji tilted his head, wearing that unreadable smile. "Tezuka?"

"Hn?"

"Why did you look for me? Was there something you needed?" asked Fuji, still wearing his usual smile.

Watching Fuji's countenance, Tezuka nodded.

"Could it wait?" asked Fuji thoughtfully. He grinned, causing Tezuka's stomach to tighten. "I really should bathe first."

"Ahh," was the vague sound of agreement. Silently, Tezuka watched Fuji's back as the tensai dashed up the stairs. Fuji always tried to make things look easy. Slowly, Tezuka trailed behind. But to Tezuka, things were more difficult. Should he move back, stay away and stop himself before he could hurt Fuji again?

Hearing the splashes of running water from the bathroom, Tezuka settled himself on the edge of the bed. He took a leather-bound photo album - one of the three stacks on the bedside table - and scanned the pictures. Furrowing his brows, Tezuka pressed his lips. After such a long time, could Fuji still forgive him? Or had Fuji forgotten the things they shared six years ago? Tezuka's heart cringed at the thought. Surely, surely these pictures meant something?

"I see you've found my collection." Fuji's light voice streamed in to the bedroom. Fuji was smiling affably as he emerged from the bathroom, clad in a loose white shirt and a pair of shorts.

"I didn't see you in Wimbledon," said Tezuka pointedly. He could feel the warmth emanating from Fuji as the latter sat beside him.

"Would that have mattered?" asked Fuji quietly. He took the album from Tezuka and his smile broadened as he traced a finger down the page. "Of course you remember that you said I could take your pictures in Wimbledon?" He chuckled softly and continued, "You also gave me permission to take your pictures on your climb to Everest."

Tezuka's heart toppled over as he saw the sincere smile on Fuji's lips, but his eyes softened at the vestige of sadness in the teal eyes. Couldn't he touch Fuji for just a split second? Tezuka sighed. Not yet. Six years have caused things to be murky between the two of them. He didn't want to add to the damage…

"Tezuka," called Fuji, looking down on the former buchou's picture. "You had something to tell me?"

Looking intently on the floor, Tezuka didn't know where to start. He had to be cautious at the same time he had to be thorough and truthful. Knowing that Fuji was smiling right next to him caused his inner workings to weaken. "I – " Tezuka stopped to pick up the right words. "Fuji," he attempted again, "There's something you need to know about Yan – "

"A woman," said Fuji matter-of-factly. His smile was left unaltered. "I saw him – _them_ together."

Brown eyes darkening, Tezuka did not say a word.

"But I'm not at all sorry," said Fuji, absentmindedly drawing lines along Tezuka's profile on the photos. "I don't feel hurt." He puffed out some air. "I guess I didn't truly love him and things are better now for him…" Fuji paused in thought, fixing his gaze on Tezuka's pictures. "Tezuka," he whispered softly, his voice was sweet yet ailing to Tezuka's ears. "Can I ask you something?" when Tezuka neither moved nor answered, Fuji took the silence for a yes. "Are you happy with Honda-san?"

The brown eyes were still upon the floor. But Tezuka was a little glad that Fuji asked and a little anxious as well. Without lifting his head, Tezuka admitted to the truth. "I broke up with her three years ago."

Astonishment and confusion was evident in the dilated cobalt eyes, which Tezuka couldn't have seen.

"I do think I loved her," Tezuka said in a deep, ringing voice. "She had been nice to me and caring as well. But I couldn't stop comparing her to you… I always ended up thinking that Syu – " he halted, almost as if he were afraid of uttering the name in Fuji's presence. "Fuji would do this and that…. I tried to make my relationship with her work partly because I thought of your sacrifices to allow me to be happy with her. But, in the end, I figured that I still love you." Tezuka stared at his shaking fingers and folded them together.

Knitting his brows together, Fuji clutched the photo album tightly in his hand.

"We still appear together in front of everyone because she refused to accept that we're over. Plus, our managers said that it would look bad on me if I broke her heart when she was a very devoted and impeccable woman," continued Tezuka, trying to keep his voice calm and pensive. He wrung his hands together, almost crushing them angrily. "I would have come back to tell you if I hadn't been too spineless to see you and ask. I didn't think I could accept the truth if ever you moved on without me and with someone else…"

Setting aside the photo album, Fuji got to his feet. His shoulder-length hair obscured his countenance and revealed none of his emotions. He raised his head, however, when a soft thud came from the floor.

"Gomen nasai, Fuji… Syusuke," said Tezuka whose voice was strained. He was on his knees, bowing before Fuji. "Please forgive me."

Fuji gaped down at the other man. His eyes were wide with disbelief. "Get up," he mumbled.

But Tezuka shook his head. He had done too many wrong things to Fuji. He broke his promises of love. And worst of all, he broke Fuji's heart. "Please," he said beseechingly, "forgive me."

"Saa…get – " Fuji halted abruptly. His azure eyes flew open. A glistening tear fell to the floor. Startled, with a heart that skipped madly, Fuji dropped to the floor. Biting his lower lip, he cupped Tezuka's face in his hands and lifted Tezuka's head. His heart ceased pumping at the sight he beheld.

Tezuka's tears rolled down his cheeks. But he couldn't be embarrassed of his tears… he was mortified by what he did to Fuji. "Please," he pleaded, his rich voice had cracked completely. "Please say you forgive me."

Aghast, Fuji wanted to let out a laugh to ease the storm that he was seeing in the amber eyes. Just a laugh of assurance, he thought, would be good. But instead of mirth, tears came. Smiling gently, Fuji brushed Tezuka's tears with a thumb. Keeping his hands steady, Fuji pulled Tezuka's head to his shoulders. Chastely, he kissed the brown hair, the tear-stained cheeks and the neck. "Shh…" he murmured gently. "Stop crying. _Please_."

But Tezuka didn't stop weeping. He just wrapped his arms around Fuji and buried his head against the smaller man's neck.

A genuine, heartfelt smile crossed Fuji's lips. Tezuka, his precious Tezuka was crying because of him. He stroked Tezuka's back. He didn't realize that Tezuka had been in pain as well, just as he had. The usual calm and strong demeanor was shattered because of him. How could he not forgive? "Kunimitsu… hush now, I forgive you. And I'm sorry I had to let you go…"

"I love you," said Tezuka holding Fuji tighter to him. His voice wasn't weeping anymore, but it was wholeheartedly sincere.

Fuji pulled gently away to search Tezuka's eyes. "I love you, too," he said gently. He grinned sheepishly and planted a swift kiss on Tezuka's lips. "I never stopped."

Wearing a slight smile, Tezuka rubbed Fuji's nape and continued the kiss. He guided Fuji's lips open and let his tongue explore inside Fuji's mouth. He shut his eyes and deepened the kiss, showing just how much fear, longing and love he had felt. Pausing for breath, Tezuka watched Fuji's cerulean eyes dance merrily. "I love you," he murmured, the words came out from deep within his soul.

"I know, I know," said Fuji softly. "I love you as well." Quickly, he tugged at Tezuka's collar and poured everything into one deep kiss. Tezuka held him tighter and fondled with his lips and his tongue causing heat and pleasure to shoot up his body. After six years of waiting, Tezuka was back, he thought happily. Yes, Tezuka was back to him.

Parting, they sat on the floor and leaned against the bed. Enjoying the warmth of Tezuka's well-toned arms around him, Fuji surveyed his beloved with adoring eyes.

Aware of Fuji's eyes on him, Tezuka looked down at the man beside him. "What's wrong?" he asked. His voice was back to its normal stoic ring.

"Nothing," said a brightly smiling Fuji. Then, he chuckled, tugging gently at Tezuka's sleeve. "Ne, Kunimitsu."

"Hn?"

"I didn't know you could cry that much," said Fuji, beaming childishly. "I wish I could have taken a picture of you…"

Scowling, Tezuka grunted, feeling slightly annoyed but mostly pleased that Fuji had to see him shed long-quelled tears.

**oOo**

_Was there ever a time when you fell in love with a person, but had to let go? When you thought you moved on, Lady Fate toys with you and makes you meet with that one person again. Other people, other loves may have come and gone through your life and yet you never forget the way that your heart used to leap or how your body used to tremble at the presence of that one person. Then, you realize that your love for him had always been there. That person is your constant. Simply put: he is your soul-mate, your one true love._

**oOo**

**a/n**: Wait! Don't you dare hug Tezuka! –red eyes, flaring nostrils- No Tezuka huggie at the moment… leave all the hugging to Fuji, ok? They both need it. Sorry if it was too sappy… but I really wanted Tezuka to drop to his knees, cry and beg for Fuji's forgiveness... even if he's the seme, he really should cry as well. And Tezuka still has lots and lots to prove.

I just hope that it wasn't too abrupt… Well, I want them to be together ASAP… I don't like to exhaust everyone (including Tezuka, Fuji and myself) by protracting their torture when they really deserve to be together. But this fic isn't even close to the end… after all, I really like fun and evil plot twists…and where Yanada ends, Honda begins (but Yanada won't end here yet). Fwahahaha!

Nya, since they're back together, how about a little teaser, nya? –evil cackle- feedbacks will be used for improvement. Ja!

"Kunimitsu," started Fuji, continuing to unbutton Tezuka's shirt. He splayed his hands across Tezuka's lean chest and he smiled warmly upon hearing the sharp intake of Tezuka's breath. "I know you want me." He looked up and slipped off Tezuka's megane. He kissed Tezuka's amber eyes with such gentleness. "I can see it here." He pressed his ears in the middle of Tezuka's chest. "I can hear it here." His fingers ran below the buckle of Tezuka's belt. "I know it's down here." Listening to the faint lub-dup of Tezuka's heart, Fuji murmured, "I know you've been trying to control yourself every time you hold me… I know how difficult it is. But you know what? If there's one thing I've learned in the time that we've been apart, I learned that a tiny bit of selfishness would be good for us." He kissed a dark nipple quickly, almost teasing and he look up to meet the brown eyes of his love. "Kunimitsu… will you be selfish and take me now?"


	9. Chapter Eight

**One Year In Four**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer:** me no richie therefore PoT me no ownie. Mou, I wish I could be adopted by Konomi-sensei or by the animators…

**Warnings: **yaoi, lemon… OOCness, presence of OCs…

**Pairings: **TeFu (I'm loyal and biased… they're the epitome of love)

**Summary: **Fuji and Tezuka had a rift. They both think they moved on. Then comes Fuji's twenty-fourth birthday (sixth, actually) and he invites the old team over. The past resurfaces, should they seize it or leave it? nya, this is a leap year gift to our favorite tensai from our favorite buchou. Enjoy:3 (third settlement based on Fallen Angel and A Fine Week.)

**a/n**: sorry for the long time to update but I had to do things at school (argh!). Then I updated the 7th chappie when I was having a lag on the tenth, which is bad so I had to write two more chapters before I updated this… after the heavy chapter, I'll give you a light one. Ah, no, this isn't the lemon yet… but there's another teaser, ne? –slouches and bumps head- I just feel dead after going to school yesterday… darn…

alchemistgrl09 – oh, that's fine, I took so long before updating so I don't really mind. And… ur… thanks that you think this series is amazing… I do hope that you'll follow my fics in the future, even after this, ne? hehe, thank you:3

cassie – haha, thanks… and I'm sorry that this isn't the lemon yet… now, come to think of it, yeah… it's kinda difficult with Tezuka's voice. –huffs- hmph, you have me wondering as well… but, of course, Fuji can turn Tezuka into things that's quite beyond our imagination…

Thelchtereia – nya, you've a nice username (I really like fancy names…) :3 And I must thank you for reviewing –cheers!- wow, that's your favorite moment now? Wah, suteki! And you don't have to list the reasons why they're so perfect to each other… I have those reasons at heart:3

miff mistress – I am so glad that you think this fic is beautiful… please enjoy it. If you want, you can try the prequels as well, ne?

PyroSiren – I thought Fuji would have to be more rational… and I guess I didn't want to make things more complicated. I mean, Tezuka has a complex, Honda has a complex… can't have that on Fuji. -.-" Tezuka begging for forgiveness was well-deserved on Fuji's part, don't you think? Here's the next chappie, but it isn't the lemon yet.

Thin-K - -hugs you, too because Tezuka and Fuji are holding each other- thank you for finding it beautiful! I tried to make it beautiful, you know? yes, they're really back together:3 As for Honda, she still has lots to do to mess things up… the teaser, however, is for the next chappie, not this one… this one would be light. And thanks for the compliment! –hugs you even more tightly- and I tried your fic, you'll find a review a review from me. –winks-

lammieee – aww, you felt for Tezuka didn't you? And, of course, SO SEXY both of them… don't call yourself a pervert… it has just got to do with your love for Tezuka and Fuji, ne? Yeps, hands down to Fuji who is buchou's weakest spot.

maldita08 – hoi! Hoi! I got the phone idea from that 'DETO' ep, haha. –squeals because of InuiKai- Yanada is more or less out of the way and Honda will make an appearance here… well, actually, it's Tezuka who started it but he… haha, just read the next chappie.

xoHakugei – mou, that's good! Nyahaha, I'm glad you like Tezuka more now. :3 sorry that I couldn't update sooner. X.x

sheyryoma – whoosh! I'm so glad you loved that chappie! I had a hard time wording it… :3 yeps, genuine love. I'm a sucker for cliché like that, ehehe. :3 go us TeFu fangirls!!! Woohoo!!! I love you, too! –hugs you, too- I mean, well, Fuji and Tezuka are PERFECT for each other… ne, ne? I love MSKM! I'm so glad they're having a book 2!!!

okinneko – nya, I'm happy that they confessed as well! I mean, it would be really tedious for all of us if they kept being in denial… sorry, though, that I couldn't update quickly… domo arigatou to you, too! –hugs back- and –coughs- THAT is next…

Chrono Breaker – oh, you really wanted Tezuka to beat him up? I think Tezuka has more pride and dignity than that… then, let's just see, eh? Honda needs to get a new life… but there's something really, really wrong with her so there… was the 'OMG!!' for the lemon teaser? Haha…

Miji-Chuu – oh, that crack. Yes. I'm quite addicted to this story myself. But I'm really ever so addicted with TeFu… well, Crack!fic is something that's very, very OOC and is usually for fanservice. crack can also be used as a prefix when something is different from expected, but they're in-character and oftentimes serious fiction… AU is alternate universe…here's the update!

bLoodY vEngEfUl sOul – lemon is in ninth chappie, just you wait. And it's really long so I don't know when I'll be able to update. I do watch too much drama, read too many cliché… so, yeah, and I shall watch the second book of MSKM, teehee… I knew that you wanted to hug Tezuka because I wanted to hug him myself, but I couldn't, they needed that moment. Maybe some other time we could cuddle Tezuka…

Fusiko – yeah, I love seeing guys cry, especially Tezuka. I mean, well, if Tezuka were doing that in front of me I'll just scream, "I DO!" well, actually no… if he were crying in front of me, I'd call Fuji and make them hug!

luvcloud307 – yeps, that was surprising, ne? but he had that coming… only Fuji could make him do that. –beams proudly- hmm, between 15-20 chappies I think… but I'm still writing the eleventh…

Ketchup for Blood – hmm, have you read the "Wrath of Fuji"? Fuji's seme there and I kinda like the difference in outlook, scary Fuji... True, Fuji is more manipulative… but I still prefer Tezuka being the seme. That's easier to imagine for me. –lols- And it's useful for my plot… the lemon comes after this, btw. And I agree that there can't be perfectly evil antagonists, they usually have understandable reasons for being evil…

wirbelwind – okay, that's scary, nya, but maybe you're reading my mind since I wrote this chappie a long time ago. Or maybe because the first part was really cliché, ne? I thought that Fuji would have been more rational, especially since he's been in love with Tezuka all along so he wouldn't have been furious with Yanada… :3 yes, three years is long and I wanted to hit Tezuka in the head, too…I guess Tezuka had been living in fear that Fuji might have hated him so much, but more on that later. That has something to do with the Honda conflict in this fic, too, btw.:3

**One Year in Four calendar: **Feb 16, 2008

Let me strut my new line break… got the idea from deliriun (sankyuu, if you're reading!)

**o0kunisuke0tezukafuji0mitsuke0fujizuka0PERFECTPAIR0fujizuka0mitsuke0tezukafuji0kunisuke0o**

_Some people believe that without history, our lives amount to nothing. At some point, we'll have to choose: do we fall back to what we know, or do we step forward to something new? It's hard not to be haunted by our past. Our history is what shapes us, what guides us. Our history resurfaces time after time. So we have to remember, sometimes the most important history is the history we're making today._

**o0kunisuke0tezukafuji0mitsuke0fujizuka0PERFECTPAIR0fujizuka0mitsuke0tezukafuji0kunisuke0o**

**Chapter Eight**

With difficulty, Tezuka opened his eyes and tried to roll to his side but a weight was stopping him. He looked down and smiled softly. He hadn't been dreaming; Fuji was right there beside him, arms draped across his chest. Supporting Fuji's head with an arm, he sat up and adjusted the tensai to his lap. Tezuka reached for his megane and slipped it on quickly. His smile broadened even more as Fuji curled up and continued the peaceful slumber. Fuji's pale creamy skin, Tezuka couldn't help but think, glowed as brilliant sunlight streamed through the balcony.

Absentmindedly stroking Fuji's sandy hair, Tezuka squinted at the clock. Nine fifty three in the morning. He couldn't remember what time they both slept. They both spent the last night holding each other, talking about the last six years, kissing deeply, touching, chatting and a lot more kissing. At the moment, he realized that he felt more whole than he ever felt in the past six years – all because of Fuji. He knew that the past mistakes couldn't be easily forgotten or forgiven. He still had his own qualms due to the pain he caused the tensai. But, in time, with Fuji's love and guidance, he would learn to forgive himself. Now, he believed sincerely that he and Fuji were connected through the soul. Not even time or agony could destroy what the heart and soul had built.

"Buchou," called Echizen, knocking on the slightly parted door. Then, the young tennis samurai blinked as he pushed the door. He stared at Tezuka for a split second, but recovered from his shock quite instantly. "Well, we were – "

"Nya?" said Eiji, poking his head in. His eyes strayed to the bed and he grinned. "So that's why you didn't come down for breakfast…" he said thoughtfully. "Ne, buchou, we were going to buy presents for Fujiko's birthday. We thought we should ask you to come… but," he looked at Fuji, "well, you shouldn't leave him."

Adapting his emotionless countenance, Tezuka nodded. "Ahh."

Dragging Echizen along, Eiji winked at a scowling buchou. "Bye, bye." And the redhead disappeared from view.

Tezuka watched Fuji a bit longer. Then, he decided that the latter would be hungry upon waking up; neither of them went down for dinner as well as for breakfast. Gently, he placed a pillow under his boyfriend's head and bent down to plant a kiss on Fuji's forehead. Carefully, he got out of bed.

The ramen that Tezuka prepared for Fuji was very, very, very spicy. He dared it to make sure that the proportions of the ingredients were all right and he ended up downing four consecutive glasses of cold water to keep his throat from burning. That was, however, to his satisfaction. Very, very, very spicy happened to suit Fuji's taste perfectly. Tezuka set aside the food and waited; Fuji would be down soon.

Folding his hands on top of the table and smiling to himself, Tezuka propped on the chair. Consequently, he arched his brows as the doorbell rang. Frowning ever so slightly, he strolled to the front door and stopped. His voice and his countenance were void of emotion as he said, "Yanada."

"Where's Syusuke?" asked a particularly harried-looking Yanada.

As Yanada tried to enter, Tezuka stepped forward to block the doorway. "Leave him alone."

Narrowing his eyes, Yanada smirked. "Who are you to tell me that?" He pushed Tezuka's shoulders, trying to make his way in. Tezuka, however, failed the attempt, keeping himself glued in place.

"Leave Syusuke alone," Tezuka said yet again in a toneless manner.

Huffing, Yanada glared at Tezuka. "Is that the reason he gave me the key? To go running to you after we had a petty quarrel?" He clasped his hands around Tezuka's collars. "He loves me, you bastard. You can't have him back."

The expression in Tezuka's face was unreadable as he stared at Yanada's gray eyes. "He loves me," he said coldly. "Even you know that."

Growling, Yanada clenched his fist and slammed it right against Tezuka's face. "You lie!"

Undeterred, Tezuka did neither wince nor flinch at the impact. "He saw you with your woman."

"You – " Yanada raised his arm to box Tezuka again but he stopped as Tezuka gripped his wrist. "You hurt him! You don't deserve him anymore than I do."

Curling up his lips in both disgust and hatred, Tezuka hit Yanada square in the jaws. "Hypocrite," he muttered, eyes dark with fury. "Leave him alone," he said giving Yanada a painful shove in the chest and the darker man stepped back. "Syusuke wishes you well, by the way." At that, he shut the door, not wanting to listen to what disdainful things Yanada had to say.

"Kunimitsu…" came Fuji's call as he descended the stairs.

Tezuka didn't look up as he massaged his bruising jaws. He only lifted his head when he felt soft slender fingers touch his arms.

"What happened?" asked Fuji. His blue eyes were revealed as he studied his boyfriend's visage. A slight pitch on the gentle voice showed his increasing concern.

Ignoring the question, Tezuka kissed Fuji's forehead. "Ohayou."

But Fuji frowned. "I asked you what happened," he said adamantly.

Sighing, Tezuka started. "A visitor came for you."

The voice would have sounded flat and usual to everyone else's ear but Fuji wouldn't have missed the disdain in the deep tone. At once, he knew who Tezuka was referring to. "You should have woken me up," Fuji said curtly.

"I couldn't let him near you," said Tezuka tersely.

"Kunimitsu," said Fuji almost in admonition, "he wouldn't have hurt you if I were present."

"I'm fine," Tezuka insisted, looking away from the teal eyes.

"Would it have hurt if you called me?" asked Fuji, knitting his brows.

"Syusuke," went Tezuka in a ringing voice, "I couldn't let you near him. He chose a wo – " Tezuka stopped, his amber eyes dilating with… was it fear? Was it reluctance?

Fuji instantly saw through the hesitation in his koibito's face.

Looking down to the floor, Tezuka mumbled, "Syusuke, just don't see him again."

With puckered brows, Fuji observed Tezuka silently. Then, he smiled thoughtfully and he raked his fingers through the rich brown locks of Tezuka's hair. "I'm in the state when I can't see anyone else but you…" he murmured.

Even the cold and aloof Tezuka Kunimitsu smiled as the soft and gentle words were pronounced.

Fuji leaned forward and kissed Tezuka's lips. "Come, let me put some ice on your face…" He took Tezuka's hands and led the way to the kitchen.

"No," said Tezuka. "It's really fine… we should just eat."

Tilting his head in inquiry, Fuji smiled. "Sure?" he asked. When Tezuka nodded, he kissed the black and blue cheek. "Well, that should be better than ice." He chuckled as Tezuka glowered. Then, he urged Tezuka to the table and settled himself across his boyfriend.

"Where are the others?" asked Fuji, helping himself to his noodles. "Are they out?"

"Ahh," affirmed Tezuka.

"Hmmm," said Fuji, beaming as he tasted the noodles. "It's really good."

"Hn," was the short answer.

"Kunimitsu," Fuji said cheerfully, "you really never changed." He ate his meal heartily, watching Tezuka with dancing aquamarine eyes. He jerked his head up, however, as he heard a flat ring tone. "Was that yours?"

Tezuka laid down his chopsticks and brought out his phone. He turned to Fuji with worried brown eyes.

Smiling gently, Fuji nodded.

"Honda," said Tezuka, picking up the call.

Pausing from eating, Fuji listened closely.

"With Syusuke," said Tezuka, sounding as blank as ever. "I'd like you to understand that – " he scowled in surprise and pushed the phone back to his pocket.

"She hung up," said Fuji factually. But his smile remained as soft as always.

"Ahh," said Tezuka shortly.

Wearing a big smile, Fuji reached for Tezuka's hand on top of the table. He traced it with delicate fingertips and he beamed even widely as Tezuka's hand curled in his. "She must have difficulty letting you go," he said warmly. Grinning jovially, he squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "I myself never learned."

**o0kunisuke0tezukafuji0mitsuke0fujizuka0PERFECTPAIR0fujizuka0mitsuke0tezukafuji0kunisuke0o**

Letting out a laugh that much resembled wind chimes, Fuji leaned his head against Tezuka's shoulder and said, "Ne, Kunimitsu… look at this." he pointed at a picture of Tezuka. "You look handsome here. You're so handsome here as well… and, here, you just look so… magnificent."

"Stop that," said Tezuka whose face numbed a little.

Smiling, Fuji ran a caressing hand up Tezuka's blushing face. "Mn… no, I won't," he said gently, kissing Tezuka's bottom lip. "I haven't been able to tell you how handsome you are in the last six years."

Tezuka's amber eyes glistened. He brushed a thumb around the edges of Fuji's lips. True, he thought as he inhaled Fuji's scent. He took Fuji's hand and brushed his lips against it. "You're very beautiful, do you know?"

Fuji chuckled. "I do now," he said cheerily. He smiled lightheartedly as he felt Tezuka's arms wrap around his waist. Gulping down some air, Fuji realized that he missed Tezuka so much that he shivered at a mere touch. He turned to his side so that he was now facing Tezuka. He kissed the hollow of Tezuka's throat, gently, softly. Then, he buried his head against the other man's neck and shut his eyes. Truly, he missed his Tezuka. Even if they had been holding each other the entire time last night, the craving in his body and soul couldn't be easily assuaged. His heart burned; he knew there was something more he desired.

Understanding the small gesture, Tezuka pulled Fuji closer to his body. Then, his cheeks went numb as he felt a stirring down in his gut. He knew that very soon just holding wouldn't suffice. But whatever his body wanted could wait. He wouldn't demand things from Fuji. He still had plenty to prove to redeem himself from the mistakes. He felt his lower abdomen tighten as Fuji shifted further. In one agonizing moment, Tezuka shut his eyes and inhaled deeply. Yearning for Fuji from afar had been so tormenting but the feeling of having Fuji so close was driving him crazy.

Thankfully, the doorbell rang.

Hesitantly, Fuji lifted his head away from the filling scent of Tezuka's neck. "Could it be them?"

Heaving a sigh of relief, Tezuka eyed the door. The doorbell rang again. "I don't think so."

"An impatient visitor," Fuji noted with amusement as he straightened himself up on the couch.

"I'll get it," said Tezuka cursorily. He rose from the loveseat and crossed to the door. A stone-cold expression came to his face. "Honda," he said icily, looking down at the woman before him.

Raising her thin, penciled brows, Honda said, "Let's go, Kunimitsu." She took Tezuka's arm and tugged.

"Kunimitsu…" called an ever-smiling Fuji. He was staring at the doorway, but his gaze pierced right through Honda, as if the woman wasn't there. "_Dear_," he said, stressing the word with a singsong voice. "A bad wind is coming. Let me close the door, ne? You might catch cold." He took Tezuka's arm, the one that Honda was holding and pushed the door.

But the door sprang back and a fuming Honda glared at the tensai. "Kunimitsu, you shouldn't be with him."

Still smiling cheerfully, Fuji seemed very much unaware of the woman's presence. He eased an arm around Tezuka's back. "The wind is really getting hostile now. I wonder why? Maybe we should go upstairs and get warm." This time, he didn't bother closing the door. He steered Tezuka away.

Honda, however, was too quick and had gotten Tezuka from Fuji.

"Honda," said Tezuka in a warning tone. "Unhand me."

Nostrils flaring in anger, Honda huffed. "You can't be serious can you? What did this person make you eat that you can't leave him? After all, he's just a foul, loathsome little faggot."

Tezuka shot his head up, his amber eyes had gleamed dangerously. But his voice turned out as smooth as ever. "He is not a faggot any more than you are a –"

Slap.

Tezuka stared at the heavy sound of skin hitting against skin. "Syusuke," he called, his voice was raised by a tiny fraction in his surprise.

The blue-eyed man was looking at the floor. His eyes were fully revealed as he rubbed a hand against his cheeks were red finger marks were branded on after he deflected the blow meant for Tezuka. Smiling brightly yet ominously, Fuji turned to Honda as if just realizing that the woman was, indeed, in the vicinity. "I would ask you to come in, but it's gotten quite cold in here. What can I do to help you?"

Squinting her eyes, as if she had never seen anyone quite like Fuji before, Honda said, "You know who I want."

"Syusuke," called Tezuka, touching Fuji's shoulder gently. "I'll talk to her." But his words fell on deaf ears. Fuji just stood there before Honda. Tezuka could sense a rare red and flaming wrath emanating from his koibito. Even he would be a fool to come up against Fuji at the moment.

"I don't quite understand," said Fuji, his smile was as toxic as a snake's venom.

Honda let out a high-pitched and incredulous laugh. "You're stealing Kunimitsu… _my_ Kunimitsu. You can't have him."

"I never stole anything…" said Fuji thoughtfully. "But I remember someone who would do anything, just anything to have _my_ Kunimitsu." He eyed Honda with round, misty eyes. "Do you know her by any chance?"

Honda's eyes dilated. "You handed him to me freely; I never stole anything or anyone." She smiled back mischievously. "Don't you remember the times when he would look at me and smile for me and not for you? He loved me and I believe he still does. You just can't accept the fact that he's gone and now you're using outrageous ways to seduce him."

"Hon – "

"Could you say you love him?" asked Fuji, blatantly disregarding the accusation in Honda's words.

"Of course, I do," said Honda directly.

Fuji let out a chuckle of amusement. "And yet you dared hurt him. I would never do that to _my _Kunimitsu." He rubbed a hand against his chin. "I thought you could make him happy, but, apparently, I was very, very wrong."

"Kunimitsu," said Honda, ignoring Fuji completely, "come with me."

"Iie. Honda – "

"You're really being seduced…" said Honda, eyeing Tezuka warily. "Is he using love potions from his sister? Yes, he might be… But, Kunimitsu, this wouldn't be good… if you just come with me, I won't have to resort to –"

"Honda," said Tezuka, knitting his brows. "I love him, you know that. I told you many times – "

"You heard him. You should stop seeing him again," said Fuji pointedly.

Honda rolled her eyes. "Make me." She turned to Tezuka. "I'll come back and get you."

Fuji only snickered at that and watched as a disgruntled Honda stormed out of his house. "A bothersome woman," said Fuji, chuckling to himself as Honda disappeared. Then, his eyes darkened as he pulled a deep breath and shut his eyes.

"Syusuke, is she right?" asked Tezuka, his voice was cool and deep. "Did you ask for your sister's help to take me back?"

With dilated cerulean eyes, Fuji gaped at his boyfriend. "Kunimitsu, I – " he stopped quickly, disarmed. Tezuka was smiling brightly at him. Then, he regained his usual smile. "That wasn't a very funny joke, my love."

Gripping and kissing Fuji's shoulders, Tezuka murmured, "I came back out of my own volition, you know that. Always believe that."

Smiling genially, Fuji nodded. "Ahh," he said, leaning back so that their cheeks touched. "How much trouble could she do?" he asked.

"A lot," said Tezuka truthfully.

Biting his lower lip, Fuji said, "She wants you back desperately." He shut his eyes, feeling Tezuka's breath against his skin. "But I want you even more."

Hugging Fuji, Tezuka smiled. "I know."

**o0kunisuke0tezukafuji0mitsuke0fujizuka0PERFECTPAIR0fujizuka0mitsuke0tezukafuji0kunisuke0o**

_Was there ever a time when you fell in love with a person, but had to let go? When you thought you moved on, Lady Fate toys with you and makes you meet with that one person again. Other people, other loves may have come and gone through your life and yet you never forget the way that your heart used to leap or how your body used to tremble at the presence of that one person. Then, you realize that your love for him had always been there. That person is your constant. Simply put: he is your soul-mate, your one true love._

**o0kunisuke0tezukafuji0mitsuke0fujizuka0PERFECTPAIR0fujizuka0mitsuke0tezukafuji0kunisuke0o**

**a/n**: That was short, I know… but i'll make up since the lemony goodness is next! mou, I don't think I'll be able to update soon… Although I shall try to be back before Saturday… I mean, well, it's really, really long (double the length of a normal chappie, I think) and I think I'll have to stop occasionally while typing just so I won't bleed all over the place. -.-" After all, it's my first time writing a lemon.

Since I'll be gone for long… how about another teaser? Uh, why do my teasers have to be the 'Fuji paragraphs'? guess I wouldn't want to spoil you with the heavenly Tezuka paragraphs, hehe… yeah, the 'Tezuka paragraphs' are truly heavenly. –giggles- here you go…

Throwing his head back, Fuji let out a laugh that tickled Tezuka's ears. He planted a kiss on Tezuka's nose and another on Tezuka's supple lips. "That's good," he whispered, watching the blazing brown eyes of his lover. "I never thought I could ever match your magnificence." He sniffed in the citrus scent, and muttered, "I always thought you were amazing." He grazed his lips against Tezuka's neck, sucking at the skin until he left a mark. He couldn't have meant his words more. Everything about Tezuka – the powerful physique, the daunting aura – was superior to everyone, from Fuji even. But Fuji didn't mind being just a tidbit lower than Tezuka. In fact, he enjoyed his stature. That way, he could watch the strength of Tezuka's muscles and listen to Tezuka's heartbeat. That way, he could forever adore and idolize. The imminence that Tezuka exuded gripped him, sending sparks right beneath his skin.

Japanese word

Koibito – sweetheart, lover… aww, Fuji's koibito is Tezuka!!! Hurrah! Hurrah!


	10. Chapter Nine

**One Year In Four**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer:** me no richie therefore PoT me no ownie. Mou, I wish I could be adopted by Konomi-sensei or by the animators…

**Warnings: **yaoi, lemon… OOCness, presence of OCs…

**Pairings: **TeFu (I'm loyal and biased… they're the epitome of love)

**Summary: **Fuji and Tezuka had a rift. They both think they moved on. Then comes Fuji's twenty-fourth birthday (sixth, actually) and he invites the old team over. The past resurfaces, should they seize it or leave it? nya, this is a leap year gift to our favorite tensai from our favorite buchou. Enjoy:3 (third settlement based on Fallen Angel and A Fine Week.)

**a/n**: omg, here it is!!!! The LEMON!!! Forgive if it's a little different. This is my first lemon and it's yaoi… plus, this is more romantic than hot… you probably realized by now that I have the tendency to romanticize things… I warned you… -.-" here you go!!!

**One Year in four calendar: **Feb 17, 2008

bLoodY vEngEfUl sOul – the quotes? I'm glad you like them. They fit, don't they? Thanks for loving my story… kill Honda with a car? Why not? teehee.

darknesswithinthebush – I absolutely agree that Yanada and Honda should both die very, very slowly and painfully. They're too blind, I think… and –pats your head- here's the update:3

forbiddenstars – hating people come from the hatred I feel toward Yanada and Honda. :3 I hope you find this, er, adorable (?) as well.

cassie – a lot of trouble, she starts here, btw. but it's still just a petty thing. Of course, Fuji understands Tezuka better, they're telepathic you know? and I'd dwell more on the guilt-ridden buchou here. :3 love it when Fuji gets angry, I think what pushed him to the edge was Honda's attempt to slap Tezuka. Woohoo, I hope you mold back into shape after melting from all the fluff, but I think that would be pointless. –grins- yeah, I did try to make it before Saturday… woot, you're going to medschool (which one?), lots of luck!

PyroSiren – you don't need the lemon, but they do. Haha. Fwahaha. Yeps, megane means glasses. I forgot to put that in. Thanks for loving the 8th chapter and for loving this story:3 As for Honda, just read on and see…

Ketchup for Blood – I'm surprised you didn't comment on the appearance of Honda and Yanada. Uh, there was more than one 'my love'? there was supposed to be only one… oh, well, I think I really should read what I type. –hits own head- wait, there was only one 'my love'… don't worry, that was just after reading a fic where they call each other love. And I do realize that Yanada called Fuji love a lot of times so I really prefer using their full given names. :3 Oh, my, you're getting a cough because of sweetness? Let me hand you a cough medicine. I can only offer a cure. Preventing cough would be too bad in the case of this fic. :3

Ai-Kusabana – I read your PM, I don't really mind if you review on weekends. Nyars, you have school!!! I'll be back to school next week so I can still update now. I've been complaining about the school enrolment. Drr. Grueling…

yoshikochan – yeah, I just realized that they both got hit by the other's exes… haha… I agree: away, Honda!!! Away with you…

sheyryoma – yeps, Fuji teasing Tezuka is soooo cute… that's why Fuji teases Tezuka a lot, I guess. Haha, he enjoys the tongue-tied Tezuka and only he can do that:3 with inspiration? What inspiration? Yes, I hope I make it to Saturday…

xoHakugei – I don't stress over updating… I'm more stressed on the thought of school I guess. I enjoy seeing an angry Fuji, don't you:3

KaL KeY – yeps, a long way to go and I hope you're reading…:3

alchemistgrl09 – mou, I'll try to make them as good and as entertaining as this one, promise:3 I, too, wish that I could take up a writing career, but I'm more into science than arts, so I don't know… and I live in a rotten country where authors don't get paid. xp

okinneko – for a moment, I thought you were slamming the door in my face, -lol- and I realized you were pertaining to Honda… mm, no not the lemon, yet… ah… the lemon is next, as in here in this chappie. How can you hate my teasers? I love them! –laughs- mm, Saturday is just a deadline? tefu should stay after three weeks are up… oooh, best in me, best in me… Yeah! It suits Tezuka very well.

Miji-Chuu – nya, here's the update… you really shouldn't be sneaking up. :3

Thelchtereia – yeah, the wind is really bad right? must have a hurricane coming… hm, nah, they were just going to really just warm up at that time. Turning on the heater and stuff. –lol- omg, I hoped I made it before you go away… Well, Saturday morning in my country is still Friday in yours so… I guess I still made it, ne? I mean, you CAN'T miss the lemon!!! As for Tezuka, thanks that you like him in this fic. I am still yet to convince my best friend that she should read fanfics (like this one) because she's scared of reading OOC fics… It's ok that you ramble, I enjoy reading them… :3 and I ramble a lot myself. :3

Thin-K – what, I didn't say that the lemon would be on the next chapter… -bats eyelashes innocently- I asked you to comment so I can make improvements. :3 Of course it is Honda's destiny to fail. –laughs evilly- Yanada deserved more than a punch, I guess, but Tezuka was cooler than to lose himself over someone as low as Yanada. Ahh, I like meanly smiling Fuji myself…

Ulat Bulu – nya, I'm so happy I updated as well… :3 thanks for reading!

lammieee – Honda got a lot of names lately (shit-hole, it…) but that's just fine… Fuji better be possessive this time… six years is a long time of waiting, but a lot is still coming even if they are together. I mean, Fuji's birthday is still twelve days away… :3 BURNINGG LOVEE!!! I like that. ;) yeah, I liked Tezuka's joke myself. I just added that in the last minute, tsk.tsk.

maldita08 – nah, won't be in a hiatus for a long time, what with the lemon still hanging in midair… I promise to update as often as I can. Hoi! Hoi! I love neko-chan here as well, nya. Kawaii neko-chan. That potion bit was just added as a whim I guess, but it fits with Honda's annoying personality then came Tezuka's joke. :3. Syu-chan's wrath is still a long way off because we are now in the core of their love, haha. Actually, I had to get requirements and enroll for school… and I feel dead now because of the enrolment. I mean, our campus is so big and we had to walk in the middle of the rain… I wonder what it'd be like next week… drr. Xp

before the lemon, let's take a look at what Honda can do… but this is just a taste. There's still a lot more of Honda to come.

**o0kunisuke0tezukafuji0mitsuke0fujizuka0PERFECTPAIR0fujizuka0mitsuke0tezukafuji0kunisuke0o**

_WE people spend almost all our efforts searching, longing, wanting and waiting for love, but more often than not, we fail to see it. Though, surprisingly, at a point in our lives, at a point where we least expect, at a time when it'll have the most impact, it literally throws itself towards you, pounds on your door, and says, "Here I am, take me, I'm yours. " When that instance comes, would you dare turn away from it? Would you say, "Not now, maybe later?" Wouldn't you take the chance, thinking the opportunity may never come again?_

**o0kunisuke0tezukafuji0mitsuke0fujizuka0PERFECTPAIR0fujizuka0mitsuke0tezukafuji0kunisuke0o**

**Chapter Nine**

"Nya, nya!" called Eiji, running across the living room toward Oishi. "They're still here and they're trying to sneak in!"

Pulling the high-strung redhead's arm, Oishi frowned. "Calm down."

"And," Momoshiro started as he peeked through the curtain, "are they _camping_ in for the night?"

"Baka," hissed Kaidoh. "Shut the windows."

"Mn, do they know that I'm here as well?" asked Echizen worriedly.

"Iie," said Inui without tearing his eyes away from his palmtop. "All they are concerned about at the moment is Tezuka."

"Where is buchou, nya?" asked Eiji thoughtfully.

Setting aside his gadget, Inui said in a matter-of-fact tone, "He's upstairs, discussing with Fuji."

The living room fell into a woeful silence until a single set of footsteps could be heard from the door.

"Fujilko!" Eiji almost squealed at the sight of their tensai. "Where's buchou? Are you going to talk to them?"

Smiling placidly, Fuji nodded and strolled toward the door. He pulled a deep breath and reached for the knob. His face was still a cheerful one as he waited for flashes of camera bulbs to subside. As the commotion died down, he started, "Sumimasen." He bowed his head to some extent and continued. "Tezuka Kunimitsu is currently indisposed and cannot answer your questions."

"Are you related to Tezuka-san?" asked a woman journalist, waving her microphone to Fuji.

"I am a friend," said Fuji, calmly smiling at the lot.

"Then," went a male reporter, "do you know if Honda-san's claim is true? She was crying this morning, breaking the news that Tezuka-san replaced her with a man. She claims that he is, in fact, _gay_."

Fuji's eyes narrowed at the way the last word was stressed. Nevertheless, he remained beaming. "I'm sorry, but I'm in no position to answer Honda-san's allegations. It's a matter that only Tezuka Kunimitsu can handle."

"But she gave this address and she said that Tezuka-san stays in this house with a male lover," piped in another male reporter. "By any chance, are you Tezuka's boyfriend?"

At that, Fuji broadened his smile. "The two of us stay here along with our old teammates from our old high school tennis team. We are here for a reunion and a birthday…" he waited patiently as the reporters scribbled on their notes. "Not for anything else."

A female journalist raised a hand. "However, do you know of Tezuka-san and Honda-san's break-up?"

Putting on a considerate frown on top of the well-practiced smile, Fuji nodded. "As far as I know, they've been over for three years now and…" he paused, eyes glinting mischievously. "I think Honda-san is the one having difficulty facing the truth." He let the words sink before speaking yet again. "Well, I'm afraid I can't answer any more of your queries. And the owner of this house asks you to please vacate the premises immediately. Staying would be tantamount to invasion of privacy and trespassing." He put on his most sincere smile and lowered his head. "I'm truly sorry."

"Just one more thing, do you know when Tezuka-san will address the public?"

Smiling vaguely, Fuji didn't respond – just as though he hadn't heard the question.

Right on cue, Inui walked out of the door, his megane glinted deviously. He was fiddling with his palmtop. "According to my calculations, the weight of such an offense as trespassing would – "

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" said a panic-stricken reporter. "We're very sorry for the trouble."

"O- "

"Isn't that Echizen Ryoma?" asked a woman, pointing across the street.

Fuji blinked and held back a chuckle as he did see a capped, dark-haired man on the sidewalk. The man was holding a canned drink. In the darkness, the face wasn't clear.

With diverted attentions, the reporters turned and ran after the young tennis samurai.

Letting out a small laugh, Fuji stepped back into his house and shut the door. He tilted his head slightly as he saw Echizen inside, sitting on the floor and playing a card game with Eiji.

"That was Momo," said Inui informatively. "He'd be able to lead them far from here to stop them from coming back."

A warm smile spread on Fuji's lips. "Thank you," he said.

"Saa…" said Oishi, making a good impression of Fuji. "It was nothing."

**o0kunisuke0tezukafuji0mitsuke0fujizuka0PERFECTPAIR0fujizuka0mitsuke0tezukafuji0kunisuke0o**

Fuji scanned his gaze around his dark bedroom. A smile of affection adorned his lips as he took long strides toward the bed. "The reporters are gone." He sat beside his boyfriend and grinned. "With everyone's aid, of course."

"Ahh."

Tipping his head in inquiry, Fuji tore his gaze to the man seated next to him. The response was short, just as usual. But it had a shadowy air about it. "Kunimitsu," he muttered, letting his fingers trace the outlines of Tezuka's strong, angular jaws. He gently elevated the other man's head to regard the brown eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to be in my mess," Tezuka said gravely.

The azure eyes momentarily flew open. Fuji inched his face closer so that their lips were a hair's breadth away from each other. "This mess is as good as mine," he said, his lips touching Tezuka's for a second. His fingers raked through the downy golden-brown hair. "I love you, you know that. And this mess is here because you love me just as much." His smile turned luminous, irradiated by the dim light of the lamp. "Kunimitsu, why do you always say sorry?"

Covering Fuji's slender hand with his, Tezuka mumbled, "I made you hurt a lot."

In such an elegant fashion, Fuji swept his lips against the back of Tezuka's hand. "The pain that we caused each other," he whispered with a voice that was slow and feathery to the ears, "is just a proof of our love. I know that you never meant to hurt me."

Seeing the trust in the cobalt eyes, Tezuka's heart and mind gave in. Daintily, caressingly, Tezuka ran a thumb along the lines of Fuji's mouth. He bent his head and claimed the thin, pliant lips. Kissing gently, he cupped Fuji's nape and gnawed on Fuji's lower lip till it lowered for him. Succumbing to the lightheaded feeling, he filled Fuji's mouth with his tongue. He wanted to return the pure love that he wronged for so many times. How he wanted to show that he deserved it, but he didn't know how. Perhaps, if he poured himself into each kiss they shared, then he could redeem himself and repay.

Fuji's hands crawled to the back of Tezuka's head, deepening the kiss. Tezuka could just feel his heart slam against his chest. Fuji's sweetness was engulfing him. Fuji's vanilla scent was sharp on his nose. Pictures of Fuji's face, Fuji's lean body were strewn all over his head. Flicking his tongue to every corner of Fuji's mouth, Tezuka heard a covetous moan from Fuji's throat. He brought his hand down to Fuji's waist. With eyes shut tight, he leaned forward and hungrily fed on the tensai's tongue.

Underneath, Fuji gave way to allow Tezuka's hand to lift his shirt from his torso. He quivered with desire as the warm, calloused fingertips ran from his stomach, up to his chest and around his nipples. Groaning, Fuji kissed back with his tongue lashing up against Tezuka's. He knew he could give everything now as he dissolved right in Tezuka's arms. With a small thud, he fell to the bed. Clutching Tezuka close to him, he could feel embers in his muscles. Everything now, yes. He would give Tezuka everything.

With eyes flying open, Fuji slumped against the bed and became insanely aware of the painful spurts in his body as Tezuka pulled away. "Why?" asked Fuji, sitting up just as Tezuka did. He didn't mind the cold that hit his upper body. But he was too direly conscious of the emptiness in his soul, the emptiness that only Tezuka could satiate.

"We almost – "

"Made love?" asked Fuji pensively as he peered up at his boyfriend. His body was beginning to feel sweltering hot, but he didn't make a move on Tezuka.

Tezuka shut his eyes and yet he couldn't shun himself from the daze that Fuji's mere presence was causing in him. Sheer torture it was to be so near yet unable to touch Fuji. "Ahh."

"Is that wrong?" asked Fuji, gulping down the chyme in his throat as his eyes caught sight of Tezuka's chest molding against the thin fabric of a white shirt.

Trying to look away, Tezuka's attempt was slaughtered as Fuji's lips nestled his neck. "Syusuke…" he tried to say in warning, but his voice had gained a ring that belonged only to satisfaction.

"Is that wrong?" Fuji murmured. His hands were now around Tezuka and his breath was hot against Tezuka's skin.

"No," said Tezuka whose head was now throbbing with the pain of holding back, of not touching Fuji. "But you aren't ready yet. You wouldn't sleep with Yanada and I couldn't force myself on you either. I am yet to prove –"

"Saa…" murmured Fuji in mellow voice as he buried his face against Tezuka's neck. "You aren't Yanada. You aren't forcing yourself on me either. And…" he stopped to fumble with the buttons of Tezuka's shirt. "You've proven everything to me already."

Fuji's voice, sweet and thick as dripping honey, fought against the stubborn voice in Tezuka's head. "Syusuke," said Tezuka, gripping Fuji's hands only to realize that the mere contact corroded his effort to sound reproving.

"Kunimitsu," started Fuji, continuing to unbutton Tezuka's shirt. He splayed his hands across Tezuka's lean chest and he smiled warmly upon hearing the sharp intake of Tezuka's breath. "I know you want me." He looked up and slipped off Tezuka's megane. He kissed Tezuka's amber eyes with such gentleness. "I can see it here." He pressed his ears in the middle of Tezuka's chest. "I can hear it here." His fingers ran below the buckle of Tezuka's belt. "I know it's down here." Listening to the faint lub-dup of Tezuka's heart, Fuji murmured, "I know you've been trying to control yourself every time you hold me… I know how difficult it is. But you know what? If there's one thing I've learned in the time that we've been apart, I learned that a tiny bit of selfishness would be good for us." He kissed a dark nipple quickly, almost teasing and he looked up to meet the brown eyes of his love. "Kunimitsu… will you be selfish and take me now?"

Tezuka clenched his jaws, trying to muster his resolve. But it crumbled into pieces as Fuji's lips claimed his own. Fuji's tongue turned and twirled flippantly inside his mouth. Every motion of Fuji's hand around him was silently imploring. Tezuka could only kiss back, submitting to Fuji's demands. Pausing for breath, Tezuka rested his forehead against Fuji's. "You could get hurt," he said. His usually passive tone was etched with concern.

Fuji took a brief peck on Tezuka's skin. "I trust you. You won't hurt me."

The words pierced right through Tezuka. He was overwhelmed by the great faith that Fuji had placed upon him. Inhaling deeply, Tezuka took full possession of Fuji's mouth. He shut his eyes as their smoldering tongues battled. If he thought he could put a fortress between himself and Fuji, he was extremely wrong. Eyes flickering open, he supported Fuji's weight with his left arm and leaned forward. How could he resist the sky in those pristine orbs? His free hand taking off the rest of Fuji's clothing, Tezuka laid the smaller man back to the bed. Fuji was practically offering himself to Tezuka, how could he decline the generous gift? Tezuka's lips coaxed Fuji's as the latter tugged at the buckle of Tezuka's belt, kicking Tezuka's pants down with trembling legs. Metals were malleable in flame; the steel clad Tezuka melted in the tiny flames that Fuji kindled.

Aware of his nakedness, Tezuka slowly drew away. The air around him should have been cold, but he could only feel the raging fire that overpowered him. Nothing came between him and Fuji anymore. Nothing. Savoring the sight, Tezuka cautiously roved his eyes to the man beneath him. He sighed wistfully. His heart was beating in his ears; it was pumping more blood and heat than his body had ever known. His hands quavered with lustful excitement as he followed the slender figure with his fingers. Every inch – down to the tiniest fraction – of Fuji's body was chiseled and sculpted to perfection. In Tezuka's opinion, Fuji was even more splendid than the god of love and desire himself as the moon's bright rays kissed the pale creamy skin. "Kami-sama," Tezuka unconsciously whispered. Fuji was just immaculate to the touch. His skin was more sinuous than the finest silk in the world. Taking short, shallow breaths, Tezuka looked down to Fuji, who was quietly awaiting judgment, and he kissed the prominent collar bones. "I never imagined that you could be this beautiful," he murmured in soft raspy words. "Very, very beautiful."

Throwing his head back, Fuji let out a laugh that tickled Tezuka's ears. He planted a kiss on Tezuka's nose and another on Tezuka's supple lips. "That's good," he whispered, watching the blazing brown eyes of his lover. "I never thought I could ever match your magnificence." He sniffed in the citrus scent, and muttered, "I always thought you were amazing." He grazed his lips against Tezuka's neck, sucking at the skin until he left a mark. He couldn't have meant his words more. Everything about Tezuka – the powerful physique, the daunting aura – was superior to everyone, from Fuji even. But Fuji didn't mind being just a tidbit lower than Tezuka. In fact, he enjoyed his stature. That way, he could watch the strength of Tezuka's muscles and listen to Tezuka's heartbeat. That way, he could forever adore and idolize. The imminence that Tezuka exuded gripped him, sending sparks right beneath his skin.

In response, Tezuka seized Fuji's mouth with his own. He flicked in his tongue, offering a gentle kiss that sent ripples of passion down their bodies. Fuji kissed back with the same fervor, putting up a battle against Tezuka's tongue. He pulled Tezuka closer so that their torso's pressed flat against each other. Tezuka's taut muscles constricted instantly as their sweat-drenched skin met. His kisses grew deeper, sharing the ardor that was enveloping him. Fuji's little gesture had been a bomb that entirely destroyed the protective shell around Tezuka's desire for his lover.

Panting for air, Tezuka heaved himself up. For a few seconds, he held Fuji's wild electric blue eyes in his gaze. His heart thumped madly against his ribs, trying to force its way out. He could just see Fuji's wanton yearning right in those heavenly orbs. He took a lock of Fuji's silky hair and brought it to his lips, deliberately slow and sensuous. He smiled as Fuji smirked and hoisted him yet to another fiery kiss. He now made a promise to himself – to quench Fuji's thirst, every nook and cranny of it. That would be his redemption after leaving his beloved so forlorn in the past six years. Gently, he raised himself away from Fuji.

"Why?" called Fuji uncertainly. His angelic face was wrought with concern and he held out his hands, reaching out for his lover.

Taking Fuji's hands, Tezuka only smiled.

To Fuji, the smile was assurance enough. Lying amidst the pillows, he shut his eyes and squeezed Tezuka's hand in submission.

In one swift motion, Tezuka settled himself right at the foot of the bed, kneeling between Fuji's parted shanks. Still holding Fuji's hands, he bent low and kissed the tips of Fuji's toes, the joints of which curled at the tickling sensation.

"Kunimitsu," whispered Fuji, watching with open eyes. "What are you – " he stopped, eyes wide with a mixture of disbelief and amusement as Tezuka moved up to kiss his ankles.

Tezuka did not respond, he only continued with the wordless ode to Fuji's beauty.

Fuji clasped Tezuka's hands and shut his eyes, falling on his back. Tezuka's lips were drawing a long, turbulent line up his shin, his knees and his legs. Tezuka's kisses were as smooth as flowing water against his skin, and yet, each one lit a sweltering flare in his body. Every kiss was full of longing, warmth and reverence just as if Tezuka's soul was being poured out of each kiss. Fuji gasped and bit his tongue, tightening his hold on Tezuka. A swift, gentle, almost innocent kiss lingered on the length between his thighs causing heat to dart through his flesh.

Vigilantly, Tezuka ran his lips up the velvety skin of Fuji's lean stomach. He felt Fuji's fingers rake through his head as his hot and moist tongue traced circles around one pink nipple. How could he have been so foolish as to leave Fuji alone? He shifted slowly to the other nipple and he could feel Fuji's kneading fingers around his back. How could he allow himself to forget just how pure and whole Fuji's love was? He idly trailed kisses up Fuji's neck. How could he ever thank Kami-sama for bringing Fuji back to him? "I love you," he muttered, finally reaching Fuji's lips. His voice was husky with ardor, but it's ring was deep and resolute. The words were a simple yet powerful avowal of devotion.

Seeing through the deep, Fuji smiled. "I love you, too," he said in a melodic voice. In the past six years, Fuji thought that he had been the only one deeply wounded by the break-up. But in the brief time that he had spent with Tezuka again, he saw the ghosts that haunted Tezuka, the uncertainty that was brought about by six years of fear, doubt and longing. He would now give Tezuka the assurance that he was back for real. He chuckled in satisfaction as he heard a low growl coming from Tezuka's throat. He stroked Tezuka's member gently, playfully. The pains that Tezuka had gone through may have been even worse than his; what could possibly hurt more than knowing that you've broken the heart of the person you loved the most? It was in him now to do everything now to extinguish the doubts in Tezuka's mind.

Holding Fuji closer, Tezuka felt his head in a frenzy as Fuji's fingers kneaded his throbbing erection. With igniting flesh, Tezuka pressed ardent kisses on the gap where Fuji's neck and shoulder met. He too could sense the raw heat in Fuji's flawless skin.

Wrapping his legs around Tezuka's waist, Fuji held his breath as their groins brushed against each other. He tilted his head slightly to kiss Tezuka's ears, biting at the earlobe. "Kunimitsu," he whispered, his voice was an enchantment that caused Tezuka's heart to stop beating. Fuji drew his eyelids to a close as he sniffed in Tezuka's scent. He bit his lower lip, his stomach constricting, knowing that he was with the person he most loved and most wanted. "Make me yours."

Tezuka raised his head to meet Fuji's eyes, concern was written all over his face. He gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing down, as he saw Fuji's cunning smile and as Fuji's legs drew him closer.

Teasing, Fuji kissed Tezuka's neck, knowing that by doing so, he was sending shiver down his lover's spine.

Catching Fuji's lips, Tezuka said in a low, husky voice, "Tell me if it hurts." His breath now fell heavy on his chest. He closed his eyes, cautiously fondling the other man's tongue, hoping that the gesture would overpower any sort of pain.

"Ungr," was the groan that came as Fuji felt a finger cutting through the tight ring of muscles beneath him.

Deepening the kiss, Tezuka sucked at Fuji's tongue to occupy the latter with the pleasure of the intimacy they shared. "I'll be more careful," he promised against Fuji's throat.

"I'm fine. Really I – " Fuji wasn't able to continue his words as he felt another rip in his opening. He fully enclosed his arms around Tezuka's back, scratching involuntarily as the searing came. His blood pulsated in every artery of his body as he devoured Tezuka's mouth. No pain, he swore, would ever equal the bliss that Tezuka was incurring in him. Then, another sting came, less painful now. "Kunimitsu," he purred softly, in plea. His brain was a complete blank and his body was blazing with want. "Now," he panted, stealing the opportunity to breathe. "I – " Fuji's entire being ruptured, his heart halted pounding. He crammed in with the divine sensation of Tezuka inside him.

Tezuka went rigid. The lithe body arched gracefully against his, following the rhythm of his every push. "I…" he whispered, his voice was as shaky as his body. "Love you."

"I love you, too!" Fuji nearly yelled, his fingernails digging deep in Tezuka's skin as he was being pushed over the edge of sanity.

Feeling an upsurge of blood, fire and desire, Tezuka thrust further allowing himself to delve deep inside Fuji. "Syusuke!" he exclaimed as his eyes clouded. In one exhilarating second, he felt himself drown in the ocean of Fuji's core.

"Kuni – " Fuji choked on the rest of his beloved's name as stars exploded behind his eyes. All he knew was he was now bathed gloriously in Tezuka's love.

Clocks stopped ticking. Birds stopped chirping. With matching breaths, Tezuka and Fuji held each other and shared the glorious moment under the streaming moonlight. Lady Fate had them separated once, but she guided them back generously into each other's arms. Their beautiful bodies were now intertwined, molded perfectly together as their hearts beat as one.

**o0kunisuke0tezukafuji0mitsuke0fujizuka0PERFECTPAIR0fujizuka0mitsuke0tezukafuji0kunisuke0o**

_Was there ever a time when you fell in love with a person, but had to let go? When you thought you moved on, Lady Fate toys with you and makes you meet with that one person again. Other people, other loves may have come and gone through your life and yet you never forget the way that your heart used to leap or how your body used to tremble at the presence of that one person. Then, you realize that your love for him had always been there. That person is your constant. Simply put: he is your soul-mate, your one true love._

**o0kunisuke0tezukafuji0mitsuke0fujizuka0PERFECTPAIR0fujizuka0mitsuke0tezukafuji0kunisuke0o**

**a/n**: See??? Tendency to romanticize is quite evident… well, if I didn't romanticize, I would be changing the flow of this fic… excuse me for a moment, I think all my neurons just died. -.-" Ur, flames, rotten tomatoes, hot viruses, atomic bombs, nuclear wastes are accepted so long as they come in the form of a review. Thank you.

-sniff- mou, tefu fics anyone? I can't seem to find any that I haven't read yet (or maybe I'm sad because I don't know of anyone who updates fast enough)… and –wails- I accidentally read a fujiryo –cringes- (sorry fujiryo fangirls) because I thought it would be a tefu… give me more tefu!!! Please don't give me a fujiryo of a tezuryo by mere whim, because I will die and then this fic will be discontinued… TEFU!!! Wah!!! Give me titles please… -begs- that would be for my sanity this coming school year… you could give me tefu authors, too. TEFU, pretty, pretty please? (I guess it becomes too bad when I read fast)…

Sumimasen – sorry

Megane – eyeglasses

Kami-sama – a Japanese god


	11. Chapter Ten

**One Year In Four**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer:** me no richie therefore PoT me no ownie. Mou, I wish I could be adopted by Konomi-sensei or by the animators…

**Warnings: **yaoi, lemon… OOCness, presence of OCs…

**Pairings: **TeFu (I'm loyal and biased… they're the epitome of love)

**Summary: **Fuji and Tezuka had a rift. They both think they moved on. Then comes Fuji's twenty-fourth birthday (sixth, actually) and he invites the old team over. The past resurfaces, should they seize it or leave it? nya**, this is a leap year gift to our favorite tensai from our favorite buchou**. Enjoy:3 (third settlement based on Fallen Angel and A Fine Week.)

**a/n**: -pants- I'm back!!! Contrary to popular belief, I am still alive… and I'm not taking a hiatus from this fic. NOOOO!!!! I'd rather die… well, actually I died this week… why did my teachers have to be the ones who give quizzes every meeting?????????

I'm going to take a break from the heaviness… for about three chappies… I told you I lost my neurons because of the lemon, oh, and there's another lemony chapter in the future…

**One year in four calendar: Feb 18, 2008 – Fuji Yuuta's birthday! Happy Birthday, Yuuta!**

Ketchup for Blood – you don't do well with lemon? You cough a lot after reading lemon? Well, here's plenty of cough drops for you… maa, even after the lemon, there will be some angst/overanalyzing since Honda just came in… but, yes to fluff!!! We all love fluff… especially when it's tefu, ne?

dimonyo-anghel- can Honda die? I wish so too… you're Filipino/Filipina, aren't you:3 well, thanks for reading!

Enigma – woosh, you couldn't stop yourself, could you? Hehe, well, that's very fine with me… yeah, I've been thinking of putting this on the T rating a long time ago… I mean, even the lemon isn't so bad… so, yeah, it's in T right now…

Munoi – woohoo, you're reading this now? whoosh… -hugs you- you're back:3

Cryzzel – haha, I had a fun time reading your reviews. Well, we all do lalala a lot. I think I lalala-ed too much with tefu fics that I couldn't find any more tefu fic that I haven't read yet. XP I'm glad you liked the lemon… you did say that they need the smut. :3 I'm glad you liked this fic… it has two prequels, btw. (I'm advertising, hehe)

PyroSiren – hmm, you were smiling the whole time? Really? –hugs you- you truly make me happy. That was really petty of Honda, I know. and someone even said that it was pretty retarded, -evil cackle- nah, can't read any other Fuji pairing apart from tefu. I think I take from Tezuka – I'm painfully stubborn. But do you agree that tefu is love? well, I'm hoping…

luvcloud307 – I did blush too while typing, I couldn't believe I wrote a lemon chappie… yeps, retarded. Honda is retarded, you know – chemically imbalanced in the brain area.

taraentula – woosh, it gets ooc/fluffy sometimes? You mean it gets ooc when it gets fluffy? Mm, is it just fine that way? Because it's going to be fluffier, I think… I have a big wiggle room – the fact that they're in love, I mean, we haven't seen them very much in love… :3 now, you're making me move and read this fic. nyers. Well, at least, I think they're ooc when they're alone, together… in bed, maybe. –coughs- yeah, you're right, it gets ooc when it's fluffy… but I'll be back to the old Tezuka and Fuji now that they're back together – at least I hope.

Thelchtereia – uh, yeah, stupid reporters… they're always like that. I really like scary Inui… he's cool that way, fwahaha. I hope you enjoy your trip. and i am glad you can read more. :3 thanks that you think my tezuka isn't ooc. i really have difficulty, but i guess i used to hang around the stoic guys around so much that i could picture tezuka like them... aww... tezuka and fuji really love each other so i had to put everything in that lemon.

Miji-Chuu – woohoo!!! I'm sooo happy for you, congratulations:3 when's your bday, btw? good luck with the exams…

xoHakugei – well, that's Inui for us (I really wonder how Kaidoh handles him…) I'm glad you enjoyed the ninth chapter, thanks:3

sheyryoma – genius talaga ang kuya mo, haha… and of course he couldn't let his guard down, that's what he learned from my kuya:3 soooo happy that I didn't ruin their perfect images even while doing the act –phew- oh, and we all hate evil Honda. A lot. We hate her. A lot.

alchemistgrl09 – wah, sankyuu!!! You could write a lemon if you've read enough, I swear… I'm really glad you like it!

cassie – Syusuke, the perfect uke, ahaha. That sounds fun. But I don't really mind who the uke or the seme is as long as it's tefu. I think that's one of the reason tefu is fun… they can change roles depending on the situation…Thanks for loving that chappie… :3 no, that's not the only thing she can do, but Fuji and Tezuka can handle everything by now. you're in medschool now, aren't you?

yoshikochan – I'm glad you liked it, I did try to make it love-filled. :3 because that's what tefu is all about – love.

darknesswithinthebush – true, I couldn't find enough tefu!!! Now, let's try to write more, fwahaha! Wow, you make me happy by saying that the lemony chapter was by far the best.

Thin-K - -hugs you back- thanks for finding it hot and wonderful!!! I did try my best… yeah, Fuji was just so sweet, right? –sighs- haha, yes, I'll read your fic and drop a review…

zukafujifan – isn't the community yeah, I'll go search now, wah!!!

lammieee – kuni-chan was just so adorable and heartwarming!!! And so modest and so… -sighs- BURNINGG LOVEE, BABYY:3

okinneko – oh, that was all right… I hope you've read the lemon by now. maa, I want a Fuji plushie, too!!!

maldita08 – roger, I'll try to find forsaken future… darn, yeah I've read it and it's sequel. Argh!!! Nah, can't read fics with either Tezuka or Fuji except when it's tefu… dunno, it's kinda blasphemous to the immaculate tefu!!! I really just CAN'T, as in I swear I cringe. Probably goes with the super active imagination, where I picture every little thing the character does, which I can't take… Tezuka and Fuji better thank the other regulars, momo, and Inui… :3 Fuji in wild abandonment, -sighs- they really love each other. Aiba, aiba is soooo pretty!!! I like kimeru's voice, but aiba, aiba is really, really pwetty!!! Beautiful people should marry each other. Yeah, aiba and shirota should marry. Then, again, they can't procreate… -sulks-

Ulat Bulu – thanks for reading!!! You found it hot? Honestly? Why, you really make me happy. :3

**oOo**

_Some people believe that without history, our lives amount to nothing. At some point, we'll have to choose: do we fall back to what we know, or do we step forward to something new? It's hard not to be haunted by our past. Our history is what shapes us, what guides us. Our history resurfaces time after time. So we have to remember, sometimes the most important history is the history we're making today._

**oOo**

**Chapter Ten**

Wearing a serene smile, Fuji lifted his blue orbs open. Using Tezuka's shoulder as a pillow, Fuji watched silently as his loved gazed listlessly at the wall. The pair of bespectacled hazel eyes was pondering and lustrous. Furthermore, to Fuji's extreme delight, the doubt and confusion were dissolved. Raising his head slightly, Fuji brushed his lips against Tezuka's cheeks. "Good morning," he said in a mellow greeting.

Tezuka blinked and looked down at the man beside him. "How are you?" he asked, allowing a line of concern mar his otherwise calm visage.

"Splendid," said Fuji, grinning sheepishly at his koibito. When the worried air did not leave Tezuka's face, he nuzzled Tezuka's neck with his lips. "I'm really feeling marvelous," he said truthfully. He draped an arm across Tezuka's bare chest. "What were you thinking of?"

"Last night," said Tezuka matter-of-factly, absentmindedly stroking the silky skin of Fuji's arm.

"Nande?" asked Fuji in a low whisper.

Tezuka didn't answer outright. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Fuji and kissed the latter's forehead. "Arigatou."

"For what?" asked Fuji, his blue eyes shone innocently.

Measuring his words, Tezuka pulled a deep breath. "For loving me as much as you do."

Fuji's smile could have melted the glacier caps of any mountain. He caressed Tezuka's hair. "It's inevitable," he said thoughtfully. "So did you dream of anything last night?"

"Ahh," was the quick answer.

"What was it about?" inquired Fuji curiously.

"You," said Tezuka frankly.

Amused, Fuji grinned softly. The straightforward answer was so much like his Tezuka, yet he knew that it meant a lot to both of them. Moreover, Tezuka was never one to lie. His koibito was not exactly fond of whispering sweet nothings unless it had any truth in it. "I did dream about you, too," he went truthfully, burying his face in the nook of Tezuka's shoulder.

"Syusuke," said Tezuka in his usual baritone.

"Hm?"

"Atobe's reunion is on the twenty-first," Tezuka said tonelessly.

"Ahh," said Fuji cheerfully. "Knowing Atobe, he'll invite some reporters if only to show that tennis superstars are all gathering at one place." He chuckled lightly. "But we can't blame him… I agree that the affair would be a wonder indeed."

"We're supposed to bring dates," said Tezuka curtly.

Fuji beamed. "Well, Atobe can't refuse _you_ entry if you didn't bring one…" he said lightheartedly. "You are, after all, the perfect Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"I meant to ask you," came Tezuka's abrupt words.

Staring, Fuji heaved himself up so that the blanket they shared had slipped down to his waist. "Weren't you listening to me?" he asked, not bothering to hide his surprise. "There would definitely be reporters and you can't go about confirming Honda's allegations."

Not uttering a word, Tezuka held his boyfriend's gaze stonily.

"Are you sure?" asked Fuji worriedly, his fingers holding Tezuka's.

"Hn."

"Saa…" said Fuji, dropping his head against Tezuka's shoulders. "I can't say no to you… but, Kunimitsu, I don't think this is the right time to do this. Your career is very important and such a glitch would be a big blow."

"They've seen too much of my greatness to judge and hate me just because I prefer you over women," said Tezuka in a quick informative manner. "You said that."

"Yes," said Fuji patiently, "but not everyone is as well-meaning as our old teammates." He discerned the hazel eyes and saw the thirst that Tezuka had to prove himself and he sighed. "Do you really want to spend that night with me? Is it so important?"

Tezuka nodded. "Ahh."

Putting on a genuine smile on his lips, Fuji muttered, "Well… I guess we could find a way to be together without stirring suspicions. Would that be fine?"

"Hai," was the prompt yet grateful response.

Fuji peered at the amber orbs and smiled. He hugged his boyfriend affectionately, feeling the warmth as their flesh rubbed against each other.

"Syusuke," came Tezuka's stern voice.

"Yes?" asked Fuji, again raising his head in question.

"Today is Yuuta's birthday," said Tezuka pointedly.

At that, Fuji let his jaws drop. His heart had missed a beat in disbelief and joy that Tezuka could even remember his brother's natal day. Seeing the intensity of Tezuka's gaze, he gently traced the other man's jaw line. "Would you like to come with me?" he asked pensively.

"Yes," said Tezuka quickly.

Patting Tezuka's hand with his own, Fuji smiled reassuringly. "Everyone will be much surprised."

**oOo**

Flabbergasted, Yuuta neither struggled nor yelled as his aniki pulled him into a tight, brotherly embrace. He, however, gawked openly if not rudely at the man towering behind the older Fuji. "Tezuka," called Yuuta tersely. "What are you doing here?"

Yuuta's tone was embossed with harsh accusation that Fuji instantly let go of his brother. "Saa… Yuuta, of course he is here to greet you," said Fuji, smiling placidly.

But Yuuta ignored his brother's nonchalance and glared candidly at Tezuka.

In his usual calm manner, Tezuka met the younger Fuji's eyes. He didn't say a single thing, however, knowing full well why Yuuta had been darting daggers on his way.

Much aware of the tension, Fuji took the box that Tezuka was holding and pushed it to Yuuta. "It's a birthday present from the two of us," said Fuji cheerfully. "Ne, Yuuta, aren't you even going to invite us in?"

"Aniki – "

"Mama, mama," a tiny voice, coming from a small girl, had cut off Yuuta's disagreement. "Syusuke-jichan is here…" She occupied the tensed space between the men and she tugged at Fuji's arm.

Fuji patted the brown-haired pigtails and took the girl in his arms. "Ne, Yuki, did you miss ojisan?" he asked affably.

"Hai," said the girl, Yuki, beaming up at her uncle. She looked over Fuji's shoulder and stared at the brown-eyed man behind her uncle. "Ne, ne… ojichan, who are you with?"

"Hm? Him?" said Fuji, slightly swiveling around so that the girl could see a full blast of the tall man's face. "Tezuka Kunimitsu – "

"Hachimitsu-jichan?" asked Yuki, still watching Tezuka with wide, glittery eyes. (1)

"Kunimitsu-jichan," corrected Fuji patiently.

Yuki didn't seem to be listening. Instead she hung her head and went, "Watashi wa Nishida Yuki desu. I am glad to meet you." She held out her hand and reached for Tezuka. "Will Hachimitsu-jichan carry me?"

"Saa…" started Fuji, gently putting down Yuki's arm. "Iie… you should get his name right first." He turned to Tezuka and smiled. "Ne, sorry, she's just turning three this year."

But Yuki persistently touched Tezuka's shoulder. "Will Hachimitsu-jichan carry me?"

Blinking at the child, Tezuka was perplexed for a moment. Yet he nodded. "Ahh," he said, seeing the plea in the round eyes.

"Honto?" asked Yuki gleefully. Exuberantly, she wriggled out of Fuji's arms and jumped into Tezuka's, causing the latter to step back at the slight impact.

"Yuki – "

"Mama, look!" said Yuki enthusiastically shifting in Tezuka's hold. "Syusuke-jichan brought a friend. Mama," she said with eyes that gleamed proudly. "Meet Hachimitsu-jichan. Hachimitsu-jichan, this is my Mama, Nishida Yumiko."

Quite unlike Yuuta, the eldest of the Fuji siblings smiled warmly at Tezuka. She beamed at her child and said, "Mama knows him, Yuki… but I think Hachimitsu isn't his name."

"Iie… Hachimitsu-jichan is Hachimitsu-jichan," said Yuki, showing the petulance that only children of her age could muster.

Yumiko nodded apologetically at Tezuka. Moving up front, she touched a hand on Yuuta's arm. "Yuuta," she said genially. "You should let your guests inside. Okaasan is waiting…"

"Demo –" Yuuta's protests were no longer heard of as Yumiko's hand pressed heavily on his arm. Glowering – at Tezuka, in particular – Yuuta nodded grudgingly and beckoned the lot into the two-bedroom apartment.

Smiling to himself, Fuji watched as Tezuka walked ahead while Yuki clung tightly around his neck. His former buchou looked as serious as ever, which contrasted entertainingly with the sight of the puppy-eyed little girl. Yuki definitely was enjoying being with the silent man. And Fuji could tell that his boyfriend was amused by the girl as well. Tezuka, he decided, would make such a wonderful father…

"Aniki."

The abrupt, cold tone made Fuji halt in mid-step and caused Fuji's thoughts to falter. Wearing the ever complacent smile, he turned to his brother. "Yes, Yuuta?"

"Why is he here?" asked Yuuta in a dark mutter, blocking the doorway so that none would hear or see.

Fuji was unshaken by the sharp look in Yuuta's eyes. "He wanted to greet you on your birthday," he went casually. "Is that against any law?"

"Aniki," snapped Yuuta. "Are the rumors true? Did he and Honda break up for a guy – _you_?"

"That rumor is outdated for three years now," said Fuji cheerily. "He broke up with Honda-san three years ago. And, yes, he told me that I was the reason. Yes, he does love me still."

A scornful smirk came from the younger Fuji. "And you believe him?" asked Yuuta. "How come he still appears with that woman? How come he doesn't go out and confirm the rumors that he is, in fact, in love with another man?"

Sedately, Fuji nodded. "Of course I believe him," he said the words as if they were the most obvious things in the world. "I always believe him… plus, it's Honda who won't let go of him. Yuuta, do you think it would be easy for him to suddenly come out and proclaim to the world that he is a homosexual? I won't let him."

"But, aniki," said Yuuta, gripping Fuji's forearm, "how could you believe him? He hurt you once, he could hurt you again!"

A thoughtful look crossed Fuji's countenance. "Ne, Yuuta," he called, smiling still. "How could you believe Miruki? He hurt you, too…"

"He never hurt me as much as Tezuka hurt you. Besides, we're just good friends… You," said Yuuta pointedly, "on the other hand, are in love with Tezuka – "

"My point exactly," said Fuji jovially. He eased out of Yuuta's hold, fixing his gaze on his brother's eyes.

"Aniki," said Yuuta whose tone softened ever so slightly. "He never knew your pain… if you get hurt again – "

At that, Fuji's smile broadened. He patted his brother's shoulder. "He felt my pain, Yuuta. He was also in pain after what happened. And he never intended to hurt me. Even you know that." Smiling leniently, he crossed the apartment and sat on the couch, right next to Tezuka. He could see that Yuuta was still glaring at Tezuka, but less dangerously now. Both Yumiko and Yoshiko were setting the food on the table. He chuckled softly as his eyes strayed to Yuki, who was possessively hanging on to Tezuka.

"Ne, ne, Hachimitsu-jichan," called Yuki, prodding on the tall man's chest. "What are you to Syusuke-jichan?"

Not knowing what to say, Tezuka frowned at the girl. He cast Fuji a swift glance for an answer and he said, "A good friend."

"Mm," went Yuki, nodding her head thoughtfully. "Syusuke-jichan brought a good friend before… Rei-jichan… but he wouldn't carry me." She flashed her teeth to Tezuka in a very sheepish grin. "I like you more."

Laughing softly, Fuji patted his niece's head. "I like him better as well."

Tezuka tried hard to shoot Fuji a scowl but his attempt failed as a rosy color built up in his cheeks.

Fuji looked up, met the amber gaze and broadened his smile. He placed a hand on the small of Tezuka's back and leaned in. "Kunimitsu," he whispered, "you wanted to talk to Okaasan and Neesan, didn't you?"

Wearing a brooding countenance, Tezuka nodded.

"Ne, Yuuta," called Fuji quickly.

"What?" asked Yuuta grumpily.

Fuji smiled lightheartedly despite his brother's gruffness. "Do you have those childhood pictures that I sent you last year? I wanted to see them…"

"But – "

"We can see the pictures as we wait for Minami," said Fuji, pressing on. "And wouldn't Yuki like to see what Yuuta-jichan looked like when he was young? Ne, Yuki?"

Yuki's eyes went round. "Hai, hai!" the child replied in earnest, stretching an arm toward Fuji.

"Good," said Fuji, taking the girl from Tezuka. "Oh, Yuki," he said, beaming sweetly. "Could you first hug Hachimitsu-jichan and wish him luck?"

The girl looked thoughtful. All the same, she did as she was told. She put her arms around Tezuka's neck, cheering, "Gooood luckkkkk, Hachimitsu- jichan."

When Yuki pulled away, Tezuka smiled gratefully at his boyfriend. Fuji was always managed to find a way to make things smooth for both of them.

Heaving a deep breath, the former buchou got to his feet and strode to the kitchen. Pulling on a polite expression, he cleared his throat. "Fuji-san, Nishida-san, I – "

"Tezuka!" said Yumiko, looking up from the table as she chopped vegetables.

Yoshiko also lifted her head from the stove and continued beaming at the man.

"Will you please sit down?" asked Yumiko, smiling affably at Tezuka.

"Ahh," said Tezuka uncertainly. Before he sat down, he lowered his head. "I came to ask for your – "

"Will you please sit down?" asked Yumiko again, her knife was making soft thudding noises against the chopping board.

Trying to look calm, Tezuka dropped to a chair. "About what- "

"Could you hold out your palm… right where I can see it?"

Tezuka stared, baffled by the peculiar request. Nonetheless, he opened his hand and showed it to Yumiko.

With an air of amusement about her, Yumiko tore her eyes to Tezuka's palm and frowned slightly, studying it. After a few seconds, she raised her head and said, "Okaasan, I was right."

"Honto?" asked Yoshiko genially.

"Hn," said Yumiko in a singsong voice.

"I'm very glad, then…"

Slightly taken aback by the puzzling mother-and-daughter exchange, Tezuka tried to maintain his form. "Fuji-san, Nishida-san, I came to – "

"Syusuke forgave you, didn't he?" asked Yumiko, delightedly resuming her kitchen work.

"Hai," said Tezuka courteously.

"Then you don't have to ask for ours," went Yumiko cheerfully. "We trust Syusuke's decision. And," she stopped to offer a sincere smile. "Syusuke made the right decision. It's written in your hands."

Dinner had been pleasant on account of Yuuta's birthday. Nothing was mentioned apart from Yuuta's praises and fond memories. If only to appease his brother, Fuji even got Mizuki's name correctly once or twice during the meal. Yuuta tried to glare at his aniki's way, but even he couldn't deny the happiness that was in his brother's visage as the latter was seated beside Tezuka. He knew that Fuji and Tezuka didn't even have to speak to each other nor be near each other to let the world know of their love. Invisible strings were attached to them, causing their connection to be felt by anyone who crossed their path. Yes, perhaps Yuuta could forgive just as his aniki had asked.

Tezuka and Fuji were the last to leave the apartment. Setting out for a night's walk, Fuji waved happily at his brother.

"Tezuka!"

Sauntering a pace behind Fuji, Tezuka spun around to see Yuuta on the doorstep. The younger Fuji had approached, holding out a small, white envelope. "Give this to aniki," murmured Yuuta. "It's a gift from both me and Mizuki." When Tezuka frowned at the pack, Yuuta continued, "You can open it and tell aniki… all of you can make use of the time…"

Still furrowing his brows, Tezuka nodded silently.

"And," Yuuta narrowed his eyes threateningly. "Don't you dare hurt him again."

"I won't," said Tezuka coolly. He pocketed the envelope and turned to amble on.

Wearing an intriguing smile, Fuji strolled to Tezuka and seized the taller man's arm. "What did Yuuta give you?" he asked, eyeing Tezuka's pocket suspiciously.

"Your gift from him and Mizuki," said Tezuka truthfully, watching the empty road ahead of them.

"Mm," started Fuji, rubbing his chin pensively. "Misaki's as well?"

"Mizuki," said Tezuka flatly. He looked directly at the cobalt eyes. "You should have forgiven him by now."

Fuji's eyes widened. "I can't forgive him for hurting Yuuta."

"And yet you forgave me for hurting you," said Tezuka pointedly.

"But I care about Yuuta a lot more than I care about myself," came Fuji's uncaring answer.

Adapting a cold, cutting tone, Tezuka said, "You should learn caring for yourself and forgiving Mizuki."

A silence consequently followed as Fuji dropped Tezuka's arm and trotted forward.

Cursorily, Tezuka moved quickly to catch up with the other man. "Syusuke," he said, touching Fuji's shoulders. "It's none of my busi – " he creased his forehead. "Syusuke," he said in a reprimanding voice as he heard Fuji chuckle.

Grinning in childish glee, Fuji turned to face his boyfriend. "Saa…" he said, chucking Tezuka's chin. "Of course I've forgiven Mizuki… I just like teasing Yuuta. And…" he slipped an arm around Tezuka's back, urging the latter to sashay on. "I don't really need to take care of myself because I'm sure you'll do that for me." He looked up to smile at the stoic mask. "Ne, Hachimitsu?"

Annoyed, Tezuka refused to return the smile.

"Mn," said Fuji, pouting his lips. "You let Yuki call you Hachimitsu and yet you won't allow me to. That isn't fair, Hachimitsu…" He broadened his smile and stopped walking, staring up at his boyfriend.

Giving up, Tezuka smiled. Letting out a low chuckle, he grabbed Fuji's hand and held it all the way home.

**oOo**

_Was there ever a time when you fell in love with a person, but had to let go? When you thought you moved on, Lady Fate toys with you and makes you meet with that one person again. Other people, other loves may have come and gone through your life and yet you never forget the way that your heart used to leap or how your body used to tremble at the presence of that one person. Then, you realize that your love for him had always been there. That person is your constant. Simply put: he is your soul-mate, your one true love._

**oOo**

**a/n**: Yuki doting on Tezuka was inspired by Yuichii positively adoring Natsume (in Gakuen Alice) –ahaha mean natsume and yuichii, poor mikan…-

mm, I just watched 'Atobe's gift' – it just hit me. Fuji said he likes the '**quiet and beautiful kind… and someone who has nice fingers'**. I too like people with nice fingers… does he look at Tezuka's fingers? I think Tezuka has nice elegant fingers… don't you think? And Tezuka is DEFINITELY the **QUIET and BEAUTIFUL kind**, ne, ne? haha, TeFu is love.

I hope to be back on Saturday… I hope! I'm going to get busy with school. Drr. Hang in there, minna…

**(1) Hachimitsu – honey **(that's why Fuji was complaining)

Nande- why

Arigatou – thank you

Watashi wa Nishida Yuki desu – I am Nishida Yuki… (right?)

Honto - really

ojichan/ojisan/ojisama – uncle (I think it's different from grandfather, which is ojiisan… please correct me if I'm wrong)

"They've seen too much of your greatness to suddenly judge and hate you just because you prefer me over women." – that's a quote from A Fine Week, btw… :3 That's my principle in tefu… they're not exactly homosexuals… they just prefer each other over everyone else.

You know, guys, I really need a tefu fic right now. I don't want to end up reading the deathfics. I have nothing against them… I just can't read them because _I_ will die of too much heartbreak… ever heard of crying to death? That might happen to me if I read a tefu deathfic… so here's a **challenge **for tezufuji authors reading this and who, unlike me, has the time to write a new fic. i know that most of you are on summer vacation!!!

Let's all unleash Tezuka's love for babies and make a baby the angel for Tezuka and Fuji's love for each other. Make it a high school/college fic where they share an apartment or condo or a house or whatever. Tezuka – I repeat – TEZUKA is the one who should find the baby at their doorstep and not Fuji. Got that? Tezuka is going to take the baby in… And, no, Tezuka and Fuji shouldn't be together yet… I mean, they like each other but they haven't gotten as far as knowing/telling that they love each other. And how about a T-rating? Make it cute, ok? Spread the word, please… anyone who writes will be much loved and much reviewed by me and maybe even by sheyryoma… c'mon… please do it… or I'll die because I haven't a tefu fic to read and this fic will be discontinued.

NOT!!! but maybe you should give it a try or encourage your tefu author friends to write… notify me if that happens. It's my turn to say PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHERRIES ON TOP? –pouts-


	12. Chapter Eleven

**One Year In Four**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer:** me no richie therefore PoT me no ownie. Mou, I wish I could be adopted by Konomi-sensei or by the animators…

**Warnings: **yaoi, lemon… OOCness, presence of OCs…

**Pairings: **TeFu (I'm loyal and biased… they're the epitome of love)

**Summary: **Fuji and Tezuka had a rift. They both think they moved on. Then comes Fuji's twenty-fourth birthday (sixth, actually) and he invites the old team over. The past resurfaces, should they seize it or leave it? **nya, this is a leap year gift to our favorite tensai from our favorite buchou**. Enjoy:3 (third settlement based on Fallen Angel and A Fine Week.)

**a/n**: sorry if you find too much fluff – I love fluff. Try to understand that six years of loneliness and pain passed between tefu as well a few days of UST (unresolved sexual tension) so please bear with the fluff and the slight OOCness… but I'm hoping I'm picking up well on their relationship now that they don't have much problems anymore (???). haha, I did realize that it did get too fluffy from 7 to the first part of 10… hehe.

aww, thanks all for reviewing… I was fearing that you won't review anymore since I took so long to update. Fuji's birthday is fast approaching… let's have a teensy peek at what buchou would give our tensai, shall we? And Fuji's fear will also start here… this chappie is short, though.

**One Year in Four Calendar :** February 19, 2008

Ai-Kusabana - yeps, i hope we can chat soon,but i'm also very busy myself. I didn't sleep on the third day of school... no fair. i did get a nosebleed from the lemon as well.well, that freak did hurt Yuuta a long time ago... but i happen to enjoy Misaki's character when he's being completely ignored by Syu-chan. it's really fun, fwahaha.well, yes, Yuichii and Natsume is brotherly love... I do enjoy Ruka with Hotaru, though, and Mikan for Natsume... but they can crossover anytime. :3

Enigma- wah, sorry if you think I had errors on that part. Well, I can't please everyone. Actually I wanted to swerve from the conventional lemon… I could have done an all-act lemon, but I chose not to. Although I agree that it lacked in upon reaching the climax. Thanks, though, that you think I'm the best yaoi writer. –ok, my best friend gets scared of that – Although, at the moment, I couldn't be the best _yaoi_ writer. I mean, all I've done is tefu. And it would really make me happy if you said that I'm the best tefu writer you know… -laughs- and I appreciate your opinions so much.

sheyryoma – of course my kuya has a sharp memory – especially of everything that has to do with your kuya, nyaha… Yuuta and Fuji's brotherly love is so amazing and tefu is just truly a marvel of all marvels, ne? I hope I make it on time…

Shia Nosake – as I've told you, I don't really mind if you missed the earlier parts of this fic. I mean, well, I know you've been busy as I am now… and at least you're back. Hehe. Yes, let's make Ayame and Honda meet one day (reminds me of furuba… I don't like tohru but I like ayame)… they're both crazy. I like reading long reviews, nya. Probably the reason you didn't find this fic was because it used to be in M rating…

Potter's Wifey – hiya, thanks for liking this fic… and sorry that I couldn't update sooner. But, well, here it is. Sure hope you tried the prequels. :3

okinneko – saa, no, this fic isn't even close to the end. I always thought that Fuji belongs to an ever-smiling family – save for Yuuta. Hehe. Mizuki might like Fuji, we don't know. but I know one thing for sure: Tezuka and Fuji are perfect together. To add to what you said about Tezuka being for Fuji and Fuji alone, I'd say Fuji is for Tezuka and Tezuka alone. :3

Munoi – hoi! Hoi! I like Yuki very much, I mean she SHOULD be kawaii if she has Fuji blood, ne? I thought about that child thing as well while I was typing and it's a bit sad. My best friend actually told me: 'hey, since you really like Tezuka and Fuji so much, why don't you research on something that could make a child out of the genes from two sperms? Then, if you win the Nobel, and they asked you who inspired you to make such a study, you'd tell the world that it's Tezuka and Fuji from PoT.' –lol- we're both weird and crazy like that, so excuse me. I still haven't read seduction of Echizen Ryoma, but I might when I find the time. Hmm. I've read Wrath of Fuji, though. And thanks for helping:3

summerdie – oh, that's really fine. this fic still has more chappies, so don't be sad. And sankyuu for loving this. :3 yes, I'm trying livejournal, thanks.

xoHakugei – it was fluffy? Well, the first part was, hehe… Yumiko is fun like that, the Fuji family is… here's the chappie:3

dimonyo-anghel – teehee… yes, your name gave you away. Hm, nah, you can't call Tezuka Hachimitsu… Fuji's wrath may go fluttering away from Honda towards you… but, actually, you can call him that. Just don't let anyone else hear it. :3

Cryzzel – nya, thanks. I know, TeFu is just AWESOME:3 I don't have a sequel.. I do have prequels, though. But this fic still has more, so just read on, ne? hmm. Nakakatuwa means 'it's fun'… may katuwaan just doesn't fit, sorry… well, what did you want to say? I could translate it for you, hehe. You study Filipino? Why?

darknesswithinthebush – yeah, I KNOW!!! but come to think of it, being rolled over by a truck wouldn't be half as bad as taking biology for a lab class. Drr. I don't like frogs. I hate TADPOLES!!! Hmm, plotwise, the tenth chappie serves a purpose, as well as this one. I have to use it as a springboard for what's to come… maa, as much as I am sorry for you, I couldn't have updated sooner. –sniffs- I am a sad person who has school. Hmm, we still have ten days left to Fuji's birthday, don't we? That's still long, you know?

bLoodY vEngEfUl sOul – ooh, you remembered? Hehe, that's cute, thank you:3 TezuFuji is love – that's a fundamental truth. Nya, here's the update…

lammieee – sigh. You still have to wait a bit more for every chappie… -sighs again- I really like Yuki, hehe. So cute. Hm, what, it's true. They prefer each other over anyone else… that's not homosexuality… that's called monogamy. –lol-

cassie – how come you're in medschool and you have nothing hectic yet??? While I'm taking a BS degree and I'm dying? No fair!!! Yeah, Syusuke is definitely the uke in this fic, I just considered the idea of Tezuka being the uke… because it could fit so well if anyone is good enough to pull it off. Oh, skipping a tefu lemon? That's sad… but I would skip a tefu lemon if it were SMish.

taraentula – saa, you didn't hurt my feelings… I'm quite used to a certain teacher laughing at an entire creative writing class… I just had to see where it gets too fluffy and, yeah, 7-9 was really fluffy. But I like fluff, mush actually – the kind of mush that's like quicksand… I could always sink in a mush… what do you mean by move it? I would die if I discontinued this fic… hehe. But you didn't comment on the tenth chappie… mou. And thanks for complimenting my plot. I'm really a very plot-oriented writer… but I can't stop myself from writing fluff.

PyroSiren – teehee… I'm glad tefu holds a special place in your heart… it is LOVE!!! if tefu was the first fanfic you've read, well, it's the first BL pairing that I've ever truly shipped… so I'm really loyal. Hehe. I tried Tezuka-Fuji, tefu, tezufuji… and, yes, I tried mediaminer. –sweatdrop- I realize how much of an addict I am. Thanks, though. ;3

Thelchtereia – is it hot there? Well, it is hot here in my country… you know, it's rainy season but the heat still scalds your skin. Ah, pain. Hehe, I love Yuki and Yumiko… I missed the Fujis especially after rereading Fallen Angel… hmm, yes, Fuji and Yuuta's brotherly love is just adorable… although nothing beats the tefu love.

Thin-K – what did Yuuta give Tezuka? Nah, can't tell you yet… not in a while. This next chappie is cute as well… funny, you had to study and yet you did the challenge. Like me… I'm supposed to be labeling drawings of frog embryo but I'm typing replies to reviews instead, hehe…

SkySurf – hiya… sorry that I couldn't update sooner. But well, here's the chappie. :3

maldita08 – I heart Yuuta as well!!! Brotherly love is good. And how can I forget Mizaki? That was Yuuta's birthday, after all. :3 hm, as for the gift, na-ah!!!

alchemistgrl09 – nya, I love little Yuki as well… nya, well, I just had to be certain with the ojichan… but here's the update…

Ketchup for Blood –I think mush instead of fluff would really fit the context of the earlier chapters or maybe a sinkhole or quicksand. But I'm trying to pick up the way their relationship went in A Fine Week so I guess we'll be back to the old Tezuka and Fuji. Hehe. nya, I read your fic. cute!!! That line was said by Fuji, and Tezuka remembered it - that's what makes it sooo adorable…

Miji-Chuu – maa, I do believe I am psychic. My dreams (as in night dreams) do come true, really… mah, I wish I could take a Japanese class. Amf. Have you seen atobe's gift? How about the band of princes? Sullen, though, since there's no tefu on that… grr. But Tezuka is in purple. I agree that Tezuka just looks hot in purple and he always wears purple…

Ulat Bulu – what do you mean clover? I thought Hachimitsu meant honey…

**I've a new opening quote.**

**oOo**

_Love scenes, if genuine, are indescribable, for to those who have enacted them, the most elaborate descriptions seem tame and to those who have not, the simplest seems overdone. So romancers have better let imagination paint for them that which is above all art and leave their lovers to themselves during the happiest minutes of their lives. – An Old-Fashioned Girl , Louisa May Alcott_

**a/n: **maa, I can't do what Alcott said. So I'll have my imagination paint for us all… so in defense of all the fluff that I've been writing and I'm going to write I can't please everyone since we all have different opinions of what's too fluffy or not… and I'm going to write as I see fit. :3

**oOo**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Nya," said Eiji, munching on idly on his toast. "Ne, ne, Oishi, do you have anything to wear for Atobe's reunion? Mm… He said that it would be a cocktail dinner party, didn't he? Nya, I don't think I brought anything that fits. Do you think we can go shopping today? All we bought the other day were – "

"Eiji," called Inui calmly, "could you pass me the sausages?"

Narrowing his eyes, "I might need a new set of clothes as well," Tezuka said flatly as he chugged down a glass of milk.

"Mn," said Ryoma, a hint of surprise was in his tone. "I didn't know buchou cared about such things…"

Through a mouthful of bread, Eiji said, "Ah, that's right. Buchou still hasn't – "

"Eiji," said an ever polite Oishi, "will you pass the milk?"

Clearing his throat, Tezuka went, "Our clothes should be appropriate for the occasion."

"Nya, buchou – "

"Eiji, these sausages are good… could you please pass the plate?" asked Momoshiro, eyeing the sausages with relish.

Fuji chuckled in amusement as, for the third time that morning, the redhead across the table was stopped in mid-sentence. "Well," he turned to a busily eating Tezuka. "I supposed I could also do with a new set of clothes if only for – "

"You already have appropriate clothing," said Tezuka, looking up abruptly.

Arching a brow, Fuji went, "You check my closet?"

Tezuka blinked, suddenly all too aware that everyone's attention was on him. "I was looking for a spare towel," said Tezuka in a usual direct manner.

"Oh, right," said Fuji cheerfully, rubbing his chin in contemplation. "But I do want to see if there's something more… _appropriate_… at the mall."

"No," said Tezuka, the objection fell out more hastily than he would have liked.

At that, Fuji's head shot up. Suspiciously, he frowned at his boyfriend. "Would you prefer me to wait here all alone?"

Choking, Kaidoh had to cough at the cold look in Fuji's face.

Tezuka's brows twitched and he pressed his lips. He eyed Fuji warily. "It's not that."

"Fine," said Fuji, shrugging. His voice was higher than usual as he gulped down the rest of his milk and bolted on his toast, causing the others – save Tezuka – to gape at him.

Masking away the vexation in his face, Tezuka, too, continued eating. He wondered at the sudden change in Fuji's temperament, however. But he couldn't as well invite Fuji to go to the mall with him. There was something else he had to do beside buying clothes, which he cared least about…

Fuji hadn't spoken as his old teammates left that afternoon, let alone waved a goodbye at Tezuka. He merely hung his head and dashed up to his room.

"Strange," said Inui observantly as they entered the mall. "Fuji rarely ever displays impatience…"

"Nya, nya, buchou," said Eiji, whose eyes were round with enthusiasm. "You were going to buy presents for Fujiko, right? Isn't that why you didn't want him to come?"

"Ahh," said Tezuka curtly, unconsciously dipping a hand to his pocket and touching his phone as though anticipating a call.

"Do you need help, ne, buchou?" asked Momoshiro, grinning sheepishly.

Kaidoh hissed. "Baka! Of course buchou doesn't need help!"

"Well, at least I was offering… Buchou does want to give Fuji the best…" said Momoshiro, glaring at Kaidoh. "Of course, your help wouldn't be any good – "

"I'm sure Tezuka has a plan laid out," said Oishi, interrupting the squabble between the two younger men. He turned to their former buchou and went, "We'll just go ahead, then…"

"Nya, I want to see what buchou will give Fuji!" said Eiji in complaint as he was dragged away by a slightly concerned Oishi.

Agitated, Tezuka watched as the rest of his teammates filed away. He braced himself mentally as, one by one, heads turned to his direction. Lowering his head so that less people would notice him, he picked up his mobile phone and pressed Fuji's speed dial number. To his disappointment, however, Fuji's recording came.

"Syusuke," he said in a smooth, low voice. "Call me if you're not busy." Heaving a sigh, he flipped his phone shut and pushed it back to his pocket. He sighed yet again, wondering if Fuji was truly angry. But he didn't think that was right; Fuji had always understood and couldn't sulk if only for missing a trip to the mall…

Deferring curious glances shot by shoppers and salesperson alike, Tezuka wandered alone. Taking long, purposeful steps, Tezuka strolled toward a photography shop that he knew Fuji was quite fond of. He retained his usual stoic mask as several women trotted toward him.

"Tezuka-san!" a saleswoman had approached, holding out a pen and a piece of paper. "May I please get an autograph?" she bowed her head.

To Tezuka's annoyance, she was just first among a nearly dozen fans who took out pens and papers for him to sign on. To his immense relief, his phone rang. He excused himself and answered the call, gazing up at the wall of camera displays. "Syusuke," he said quietly.

"Why did you call?" asked Fuji in short, cutting words.

Tezuka knitted his brows together. "Are you angry?" he asked bluntly. There was a pause, eerie and painful to Tezuka's ears. "I'm sorry."

Chuckling, Fuji said, "Iie… I'm not angry. I was just joking, Kunimitsu." His voice softened. "Did I worry you?"

Tezuka sighed, slightly annoyed but more amused by Fuji's childish antics. "Ahh."

Fuji let out a laugh. "Sorry, then… Well, I didn't pick up the phone – "

"Tezuka-san!"

Wide-eyed, Tezuka turned his back to the woman.

"Fan day?" asked a cajoling Fuji.

Grunting, Tezuka said, "No."

"Well," said Fuji casually, "I was rearranging our room. Why did you call anyway? You need help in picking clothes? You should get something purple…"

Tezuka tried to hide away a smile as Fuji let out another laugh. "I just – "

"You missed me!" said Fuji, sounding accusatory. "You've gone for only a couple of hours… I thought you've had six years of practice. When Tezuka didn't answer, Fuji snickered. "Where are you?"

"At the mall."

"Sir," went a saleslady, smiling from ear to ear. "What can I do to help you?" Her eyes flicked upon Tezuka's lean chest before she flashed a grin.

Ignoring the blatant show of interest, Tezuka put out a small sheet of paper and handed it to the woman.

"Saa…" said Fuji from the other end of the line. "Where exactly are you, ne?"

As the saleslady gave the list a short scan, Tezuka said in a low voice, "Syusuke, I'll call you later."

Slightly disarmed, Fuji said, "Well, sure…"

In a passive manner, Tezuka discussed the specifics with the ogling saleswoman – shutter, speed… well, all he really wanted was a reflex camera, and preferably the one that didn't make much sound after a shot was taken. But if it were for Fuji, he had to be careful in choosing. As the woman bit her lower lip and spun around coquettishly to get what was needed, Tezuka called. "Could you also add a leather-bound photo album?"

Paper bags at hand, Tezuka checked his wristwatch. It was a few minutes past five. "Syusuke," he said, pressing the phone to his ears.

"Kunimitsu!" said Fuji in a very delighted voice. "Why? You miss me still?"

Shaking his head, but smiling thinly, Tezuka said, "Meet me at six thirty." The voice was commanding, yet the thoughtfulness of the tone didn't escape Fuji. He went on with the details of the location and asked, "Could you?"

There was a short silence as Fuji considered. "May I ask why?"

"Just say yes," was the straightforward answer.

"Yes, then," said a cheerful Fuji. "Ne, Kunimitsu, I only have an hour to prepare. I better get moving."

"Hn," agreed Tezuka.

"See you later, then."

Hanging up, Tezuka pressed his lips as he carried himself with the usual proud manner – all too aware of the eyes that followed his every step. In the meantime, he braced himself for yet another encounter with over-zealous sales personnel and entered a shop for silver.

**oOo**

Breezing through a magazine, Fuji waited patiently for Tezuka to arrive. He was admittedly surprised that his boyfriend called to ask for a meeting at a bookshop. He asked himself why. But knowing that Tezuka rarely ever did anything upon impulse he decided that there must be at least one plausible reason. He was enjoying anyway as he read the magazine and scanned the pictures.

Instinctively, Fuji's head shot up and his smile broadened while a distinct scent entered his nose. A few yards away was Tezuka, pacing toward him. Intriguing eyes followed the man whose regal bearing was undeterred. Fuji shut the magazine and stepped up to a comfortable distance from Tezuka. Fuji inclined his head in question as he looked into the amber eyes.

"Let's have dinner," said Tezuka in a quick, pointed manner.

The tensai raised his brows ever so slightly before nodding. He allowed Tezuka to lead by a step before setting out himself.

"Tezuka-sama! Will you marry me?"

Fuji craned his neck to see where the voice came from. A tall and slender woman had called and Fuji had to bite his lips to stifle a laugh as the woman's adamant attitude reminded him of a certain someone. Then, he too became painfully conscious of the gazes that drilled his skin as he ambled a few feet away behind Tezuka.

Not minding the almost rude stares, Fuji chuckled. "Do you always get a marriage proposal?"

"Hn," said Tezuka flatly as they walked across the mall corridor and stopped in front of a seafood restaurant.

"Good eve… ning," a waiter greeted, faltering at the sight of the taller of the two guests.

"I have a reservation for a private parlor," said Tezuka tonelessly, stepping in.

"Hai," said the waiter, still gaping. "If you and your girlfriend would – "

"He's not my girlfriend," said Tezuka tersely, irritated. "He's my b – "

"Best friend," said Fuji, smiling brightly as he lightly punched Tezuka's arm.

The waiter blinked in surprise. "Well, then, please follow me."

Tearing his eyes around him, Fuji nodded appreciatively at the crafty Zen air of the seafood house. He, however, received inquisitive glances from the other customers and some onlookers in the restaurant. Hence, he felt grateful as he was ushered inside the private parlor and the door slid shut.

"You shouldn't have lied," said Tezuka pointedly.

Fuji simply smiled. "Didn't you see the way that waiter was looking at you? If you admitted that you prefer men over women, you would have gotten a marriage proposal from him as well."

Lines formed on Tezuka's forehead. He could sense some bitterness in the tone, yet he didn't say a word.

Waving a hand, as though uncaring, Fuji asked, "Did you order our meal beforehand?"

"Ahh."

Smiling, Fuji nodded.

"That way no one could bother us," said Tezuka tonelessly.

Cerulean eyes were revealed immediately as Fuji beamed, appraised by Tezuka's note. "Is this like a date?" he inquired, laughing lightheartedly.

Tezuka jerked his head in assent.

Fuji's eyes glimmered merrily and the tensai did not bother shutting back into his usual contented smile. He did not need to hide his joy and gratitude of Tezuka's gesture. Even when they were together in high school, Tezuka hardly invited him to dates. That probably made him excited toward everything that Tezuka prepared. Now, he knew that Tezuka was quite determined to prove his self-worth and Fuji could only be willing to give Tezuka the boost in morale. Besides, it was always good to push back their worries and start anew – even for just an hour or two… Anyway, they had six years worth of catching up to do.

The door opened, giving way to the waiter who set the appetizer on top of the table. Eyes peeked in through the small gap and Fuji shifted in his seat, showing his back to the unwelcome eavesdroppers.

As soon as the door was closed, Tezuka watched Fuji's face intently. "Do you feel uncomfortable?" he asked while spooning some lobster chowder.

Not yet touching the food, Fuji allowed a gentle smile crawl to his lips. He slanted his head in contemplation.  
"Not exactly," he said thoughtfully. "I'm just not accustomed to this."

The tight mask that Tezuka wore had drooped by a tiny fraction.

Fuji could only hold his smile. Yet, he felt his stomach tighten at the realization that Tezuka was an infamous figure now, that Tezuka had built a celebrated career in the six years that they have been apart. He hadn't been part of that life. Now, Tezuka was in everyone's high pedestal, Tezuka was everyone's hero. All those people were watching every little move Tezuka made. The world was ready to crush and point a finger should it find a flaw in the perfect Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Lowering his spoon, Fuji sighed. He happened to be that anomaly. The world might condemn Tezuka for simply being with him…

"What are you thinking of?" was Tezuka's abrupt question that brought Fuji's mind back in place.

"Do you enjoy this attention?" asked Fuji in loud wonder.

Tezuka frowned. "No," was the straight answer.

The question, of course, had been a wrong one, Fuji thought.

"But it comes with my dream," added Tezuka. "I have to bear with it if I want to reach my goal."

A pair of aquamarine orbs was struck with a ray of light. Yes, Tezuka always wanted to win the tennis grand slam – that was his dream and he was so close to reaching it. Fuji wouldn't forgive himself if he became the obstruction in attaining that dream. He didn't have the right to be.

**oOo**

_Was there ever a time when you fell in love with a person, but had to let go? When you thought you moved on, Lady Fate toys with you and makes you meet with that one person again. Other people, other loves may have come and gone through your life and yet you never forget the way that your heart used to leap or how your body used to tremble at the presence of that one person. Then, you realize that your love for him had always been there. That person is your constant. Simply put: he is your soul-mate, your one true love._

**oOo**

**a/n**: yes, another cute chappie and it had a bit of angst/over analysis, too. The next one is cute as well… Atobe's Reunion, you know?

- Fuji film was the photography shop, duh, haha…

as for the **challenge**: nya, thanks for those who wrote. I feel sooo loved. I wish to write one of that kind as well, but I can't write anything at the moment except, perhaps, one year in four.

Here are the ones who wrote for the challenge so far:

**Thin-K (Little Angel)**

**Ketchup for Blood (A Blush for You)**

Any more of that kind? Please inform me…

I've another **challenge/idea: **Fuji finds Tezuka's megane/eyeglasses in the lockers while Tezuka is taking a shower. Fuji wears the glasses and the door clicks open. Tezuka stares. Fill it in. you don't have to start this way… I wanted to write a fic, seeing how Tezuka and an open-eyed Fuji resemble each other. Yeah. Look closely, they do look alike!!!

SEE??? SEE??? Don't you see how tefu deprived I am? I only have ideas, but I can't write them down yet because I have frigging tadpole pictures to label!!! Anyone kind enough to write? Please inform me…

AND, I'd like to add that this fic still has a long way to go… I might actually reach twenty chapters… so just keep on reading! And keep the reviews coming. :3

I hope to update next weekend… come and pray with me for that, please.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**One Year In Four**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer:** me no richie therefore PoT me no ownie. Mou, I wish I could be adopted by Konomi-sensei or by the animators…

**Warnings: **yaoi, lemon… OOCness, presence of lots of OCs…

**Pairings: **TeFu (I'm loyal and biased… they're the epitome of love)

**Summary: **Fuji and Tezuka had a rift. They both think they moved on. Then comes Fuji's twenty-fourth birthday (sixth, actually) and he invites the old team over. The past resurfaces, should they seize it or leave it? nya, **this is a leap year gift to our favorite tensai from our favorite buchou. **Enjoy:3 (third settlement based on Fallen Angel and A Fine Week.)

**a/n**: **Sorry** for the rather late update… was being held up by school… -.-" And I lost my mind trying to fill this chappie in with the details. Gadz!!! . And I lost my neurons due to bio… grr. Since I'm pissed off right now, I don't know how this chappie will turn out.

Atobe's Reunion… there are only three yaoi pairings for this chapter. Sorry… well, I couldn't write about everyone… besides, I can't be sure that you agree with the pairings that I like… These three yaoi pairings are classics and I'm sure you'd like it… maa, of course, one of the three is TeFu. :3

I feel guilty for spreading so much hatred for a certain Seigaku regular and a certain PoT BL pairing that I think I should spread tezufuji love instead. But I still hate certain Seigaku regular and certain BL pairing. Because of the annoying… I feel like writing a manifesto-ish fic. yeah… that's my next project, actually.

**OMG, are they going to break up again? **That is, of course, for you to find out… -evil chuckle-

And enjoy the fluff while it lasts…

**One year in Four Calendar : February 21, 2008**

ginta – gomen. . schoolwork was taking up my time. Ur… I'm not so sure if that really is what cute means… . well, you can say that this pairing is just PERFECT, though. :3 thanks for reading!

darknesswithinthebush – I just got into school this june… so I get out on October. -.-" maa… of course buchou was sweet, there's just no other way to go about it. But I don't know much about public humiliation to Honda…

Sweet Obsidian Rain – yeps, cute Fuji… childish Fuji is sooo adorable, ne? I'm glad you love the twisted plot. so please keep on reading. :3

sheyryoma – I'm glad that you're relieved of your stress… I can't tell you if they are going to break up again, though… this pairing is like chocolate, it's yummy however sweet it is (dark, bittersweet, milkchoco sweet) and it's just soooo addictive.

okinneko – so that we won't lose count down to Fuji's birthday, before the reviews, there's a date for each chapter… I want to see them together forever myself… and silver shop… I might be thinking what you're thinking, teehee.

Animestar73 – you shouldn't hurt yourself too much… nya, I'm glad that you've read my trilogy and super flattered that you like it:3 hope you'd read more of my fics…

alchemistgrl09 – thanks. Here's the update, then. I am really happy that you find this fic amazing, after all it's my first venture in yaoi, so there… Tezuka is bound to become sweeter soon.

Potter's Wifey – nya, thank you. And I absolutely love you for that. –hugs-

summerdie – fine, then I won't tell you that Fuji is going to give up Tezuka, fine…

xoHakugei – that's what's fun about tefu… they could be overanalyzing sometimes and I really enjoyed writing about the fangirls… hehe.

Kals – don't call Fuji stupid… Tezuka will get angry, hehe. Anyway, I'm sure that Fuji knows that Tezuka is capable of his own decisions and I'm sure you'll agree with the things I'm going to make them do, hehe. I'm really sure. Thank you, too, for reading this fic.

SAPPHASH – nya, here's the next chap that had to go through a lot of editing…

maldita08 – maa… I do have that tendency to surprise you with my plots, don't I? so just read to know what'd happen to Tezuka and Fuji, hehe. Nah, I don't think Yuuta would have allowed something purple.. and it was in a tiny, flat envelope… I can't tell you what it is, though… here's the reunion… I did try to put in the most-loved people here, but it's really tefucentric and it's not a masquerade. I think I've reserved that kind of party for other fics/plots…

PyroSiren – yeah, like my friend who doesn't read fanfics anymore because she was so scarred by the OOCness… hehe, I always like it when Eiji's being cute and all. Wuv you, too. ;3

hitsugayasugar – I'm so glad you have an account now… could you swear that you wouldn't write FujiRyo or you'd never let me know if you wrote FujiRyo? Because if you did write fujiryo, I might sulk and sulk and sulk. BURNINGGG LOVEEE!!! Oh, yeah! ;3

Thin-K – fluff! –cheers- and there was no kiss, no holding hands… isn't it a wonder that we can have fluff even without physical contact:3 and I like the angst… it never fails on tefu.

Miji-Chuu – maa… yeah, Tezuka and purple. I lurve it and so does Fuji… me want to take Japanese, too… but I'm praying that I can go to Japan and study for PostGrad… that would be wonderful.

Shia Nosake – now you realize that… hehe… would I break them up? Of course, that's for you to find out! ;3 I didn't mean to make you sad… I was angling for 'worried', but yes tezufuji is an angsty pair, probably because they rarely ever talk to anyone and they keep to themselves…

wirbelwind – yes, they do have a hard time what with Tezuka being a tennis superstar but I hope they can manage… hehe. Not entirely in purple. I cringe to that…

cassie – really so not fair!!! Not everyone gets everything, even if they deserved it… but I'm sure these two will find a way without making anything regretful or painful. Oh, of course only Fuji could mess Tezuka like that, hehe… nya, I heart Eiji as well (but he is more hearted by Oishi.) not fair… we died on the second week of class. Really unfair.

Thelchtereia – you might get tired of hearing this from me but TeFu IS love… mah, so hot. I don't know why. Here's the update, ne? enjoy! ;3

Ketchup for Blood – I just had to start writing about angst again and I'm glad you like it… well, Tezuka is sweet and Fuji can be silly sometimes – and I find myself liking a silly Fuji. I don't know, but he's kinda reassuring that way. At least that's when you know that he's on his normal mode.

**oOo**

_Love scenes, if genuine, are indescribable, for to those who have enacted them, the most elaborate descriptions seem tame and to those who have not, the simplest seems overdone. So romancers have better let imagination paint for them that which is above all art and leave their lovers to themselves during the happiest minutes of their lives. – An Old-Fashioned Girl , Louisa May Alcott_

**oOo**

**Chapter Twelve**

Knocking hesitantly on the door of Fuji's walk-in closet, Tezuka went, "Syusuke?" When no answer came, Tezuka wrinkled his brows and tried the door again. "Syusuke," he called. He released a sigh of relief as he heard the door click.

"I'm done," declared Fuji, stepping out of the wardrobe. He eased a hand around Tezuka's back, steering the latter. "Let's go."

The calm countenance of the taller man wasn't broken yet the piercing brown gaze was more intense than usual and he hadn't budged from his position despite Fuji's beckoning.

"Why?" asked Fuji, placidly smiling. "Everyone's waiting."

Tezuka attempted to clear his throat but was only able to let out a grunt as Fuji stepped closer. As much as he tried to tear his eyes away from the Fuji, the effort was in vain. Almost unconsciously, his gaze fell on the slender body that was hugged by a zipped up midnight blue turtleneck. His eyes dashed to the beige top coat and straight-cut slacks and a sigh escaped him. He brought back his attention to Fuji's face, only to see a knowing smile playing across the thin red lips.

"Like what you see?" asked Fuji.

Tezuka cleared his throat again, successfully this time. "Let's go," he said, starting to cross the room.

"You look dashing tonight, Kunimitsu," said Fuji in a soft humming voice as he trailed behind Tezuka. His eyes scanned Tezuka's posture with much approval. He walked up front, causing Tezuka to halt in mid step. His dainty fingers fixed the unbuttoned collar of Tezuka's thistle shirt and smoothed the long black overcoat. "Truly dashing."

Shooting what he hoped was a deadly glare, Tezuka tried to ignore the nimble hands that was touching his clothes. Warm blood crept to his cheeks as Fuji's smile broadened. Pulling a deep breath, Tezuka calmed himself. "You look handsome yourself," he said curtly.

Fuji blinked and raised a brow. "Sorry… I didn't catch that."

Staring sharply at the smaller man, Tezuka said, "You look handsome," rather quickly and added a hasty "Let's go." He reached for the doorknob, his expression turning rueful as soft fingers covered his.

"I'm really sorry, Kunimitsu," said Fuji, frowning thoughtfully. "I didn't hear what you said."

Pursing his lips, Tezuka sighed. In a more sincere and ringing tone, he said, "You are handsome tonight."

Highly appeased, Fuji chuckled. "We can stay in this room if you want," he said with a slow, cunning grin.

Wearing a vacant expression, Tezuka pulled the door ajar. "No."

"Saa… it was just a thought," said Fuji, injecting mock-disappointment in his tone. Seeing Tezuka's scowl, he laughed and led the way out of the room. "But you do look dashing," said Fuji truthfully as they descended the stairs.

"Hn."

"You do believe me, don't you? Well, if you don't then – "

Tezuka's eyes went wide and round as Fuji's lips brushed swiftly against his. The moment Fuji pulled off, he stared.

"For good luck," said Fuji, the cajoling tone left his words completely and was replaced by a reassuring smile. "I know for one that most people are going to bother you today for not bringing a date."

"You are my date," said Tezuka pointedly, his gaze was fixed at the blue-eyed man.

"Does everyone need to know that?" asked Fuji lightheartedly.

"Nya, Fujiko!" Eiji popped his head through the main door and waved bouncily, as though not minding whether or not his white coat and pants were going to get crumpled. "Hayaku! Hayaku!"

Fuji smiled, walking ahead of Tezuka. "Yes… we're coming."

The taxi pulled up at the driveway of Atobe's mansion. Fuji smiled amusedly as Eiji dragged a fussy-looking Oishi out of the cab. He, on the other hand, waited a bit longer for Tezuka to slip out of the vehicle before following, thus securing a comfortable and unsuspicious distance between Tezuka and himself. He just wanted to enjoy this night, without having to feed the rumors that Honda had so kindly spread all over Japan. He walked silently, smiling of course, as they entered the main hall.

"Tezuka," came Atobe's greeting as he strolled airily toward his guests, his slate gray coat swishing with every step. "Ore-sama asked you to bring a date and yet you did not." His lips curled up in a taunting smile. "Perhaps, you've lost your charm in women."

Tezuka merely eyed Atobe with disinterest.

The former buchou of Hyotei smirked. "Well," Atobe said, gesturing a lady garbed in a simply yet elegantly cut black dress beside him. "Kuryounagi Tsukino, an old acquaintance."

Kuryounagi bowed at Tezuka and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tezuka-san. Everyone speaks highly of you. It is a pity, though, that you couldn't bring Honda-san with you."

Although Fuji was fairly certain that Kuryounagi meant no offense, his smile faltered a little at the mention of the name. Thankfully, Tezuka was the only one who could make out the change in Fuji's face.

Another smirk came from Atobe. "Is it true, then, that you and Honda are thru?"

"Ahh," was the quick, unaffected response from Tezuka. At the corner of his eyes, he saw Fuji's smile soften a little.

Covering her lips with a hand, Kuryounagi's eyes dilated. "But it isn't true, is it, that you – ?"

"Atobe," said Fuji pensively, thus earning himself a measuring glance from Kuryounagi. His voice was cheerful and droning as he let his warm blue eyes fall at the magnolia curtains and cloth all over the hall. "You've made quite an arresting scene out of this venue. Magnolia always works well with silver." He smiled genially at Atobe and sighed. "I would love to take a picture of your hall if only I brought my camera." He turned to Kuryounagi and smiled politely. "Forgive me. I'm Fuji Syusuke."

"Yes, I've heard of you… I've seen your magazine works, too," said Kuryounagi, still studying Fuji's face intently.

"Ore-sama does things perfectly of course," said Atobe proudly. "But I thought you never part with your camera. I thought that photography amounts to you as much as tennis does to Tezuka."

Smiling amicably, Fuji rubbed his chin. "But," he said cheerily, "there are some things more important to me than photography."

Atobe arched his thin brows. "Which are?"

"Atobe," called a robust, toneless voice. Oshitari nodded his head to the two former Seigaku regulars and turned back to Atobe. "Some of members of the media have arrived…"

At that, Atobe excused himself, his question hanging in the air.

Fuji smiled placidly as he and Tezuka moved across the hall. He watched as most of the men in the room went about, exchanging compliments. Amane was being hit in the head after, possibly, cracking another pun at the Rokkaku table. And, surprisingly, Fuji wasn't annoyed as Mizuki had called, still at the annoying habit of twirling his hair with his fingers.

"Lucky!" said Sengoku, grinning as he shook hands with Momoshiro and Echizen who hovered about the Yamabuki table.

"Ne, ne, Jiroh," said Marui, shaking a sleeping Jiroh, "Do you know where Atobe is? I wonder if I can have my dessert served first…"

"Tezuka," called a woman, striding toward Tezuka and Fuji. "May I have a word with you?"

Fuji squinted at the woman, who had a camera strap slung around her neck. "Shiba-san," he said pleasantly upon noting the familiarity.

"Fuji," said the female journalist delightedly. "I'm glad you still remember me."

"Perhaps, Shiba-san is here to write an article on Tezuka's intriguing personal affairs?" asked Fuji, chuckling lightly. "It seems to be the talk everywhere nowadays."

"Fuji," was the curt reproof from Tezuka.

Shiba-san inclined her head questioningly at the two men. "I don't quite believe the rumors myself especially after I've heard that Tezuka is staying at," she eyed Fuji heavily, "your house." She offered a friendly smile. "Although I am intrigued myself, I only am allowed to write about tennis."

"Saa…" said Fuji, a grin playing on his lips. "That's too bad, then. I do want to know whether Tezuka did break up with Honda-san because of his stay in my house." The words had come out to be of sheer amusement, if not of disbelief toward the circulating rumors.

Sharing Fuji's amusement, Shiba-san turned to Tezuka. "Can you grant me with an interview, then?"

"Hn," was the quick reply.

Holding back a laugh, Fuji smiled jovially at the sight of Tezuka being stowedby the exuberant journalist toward a mini-lounge at one corner of the hall . He didn't think he needed to get within earshot of the interview to ensure that Shiba-san wouldn't pry on Tezuka's far too personal life. He trusted the reporter because she had been with Seigaku team for so long. Besides, even if there was a Freudian slip about him and Tezuka, he knew that Shiba-san wouldn't disclose information as critical as such.

"I saw you in Wimbledon."

Wearing a brooding smile, Fuji lifted his head and beamed. "Yukimura," he said cordially.

The tall, blue haired man repeated, "I saw you in Wimbledon," his eyes were accented by the alice blue of his coat, and his smile added softness to his already feminine features. "You were taking photographs," he said in a hushed voice. "You seemed intent then, that I didn't disturb you." His smile broadened. "You were much occupied with Tezuka's game, I believe."

The smile on Fuji's lips didn't disappear. But he didn't say a word.

"It is difficult, isn't it, to be with the person you love, yet you couldn't show it to anyone?" said Yukimura in silent contemplation.

Fuji slanted his head. He studied Yukimura's countenance. Then, his azure eyes fleeted open as he marked the way Yukimura's eyes followed a distinct figure across the hall, one that was moving up to them. "Sanada," said Fuji, adding emphasis to the name, which Yukimura couldn't have missed.

Sanada nodded. "It's been long," was the cool response.

"Ahh," agreed Fuji, mentally noting how Sanada had come forth and occupied the space between him and Yukimura. Sanada's distance from the former Rikkai buchou was closer compared to the way the old friends and teammates stood by each other all over the hall. But the distance was wide compared to the unabashed closeness of Eiji and Oishi. However, there was definitely a protective air about Sanada as he stood right next to Yukimura. The blue-haired man beamed amiably with Sanada beside him. Fuji understood this space very well. It was a tranquil sort of distance, soothing, warm and not too confining.

Pulling a deep breath, Fuji smiled at Yukimura. "It is difficult," he said, eyes straying to the corner where Tezuka and Shiba-san were discussing. "But it's all worth the while, isn't it?"

There was not much Yukimura could say. But the glint in his eyes as he threw a quick glance at Sanada was more than enough for an answer.

Leaving the two, Fuji moved out to join his old teammates at the Seigaku table.

"This is the only team I know of which doesn't have a single woman on the table. I wonder why?"

Chuckling lightly, Fuji waved a hand, beckoning his silver-haired friend to sit on one empty chair. "Saeki, we love our peace too much. How about you, have you brought a date?"

Saeki nodded in assent. "Well, yes. Sonomi is, at the moment, enjoying Amane's jokes." Saeki sounded as though he couldn't believe what he was saying. But almost at once, his tone became serious. "Everyone wonders why Tezuka didn't bring Honda-san with him. Perhaps, you know why?"

With mouth pressed in a tight smile, Fuji fixed his attention at Tezuka, who was rising from the couch and shaking hands with Shiba-san.

"We all wonder if Tezuka is, in fact, in love with a man," went Saeki in a smooth, pondering voice.

"Does it matter if he is?" asked Fuji cautiously. He smiled widely as his blue eyes met the hazel brown ones. Tezuka had begun to take slow, dignified steps toward the table and Fuji could see a hint of a smile adorning Tezuka's lips.

"Apparently," came Saeki's lighthearted response, "it matters a lot to you."

Fuji withheld a chuckle as he saw a frown form on Tezuka's clear forehead. He had just been three paces away from the lounge and he had already managed to attract the attention of the women in the vicinity. Those who did not shyly shrink away from the imposing man had come up to Tezuka, wearing coy smiles.

A smirk escaped Saeki. "Of course the women are still in denial. 'How could Tezuka be in love with a man if he has and could have the most beautiful woman in Japan?' Sonomi asked me once."

Raising a brow, Fuji shrugged. He wasn't a woman. But Tezuka once said that he was a very beautiful man… That, to Fuji, was reason enough.

"This is a clear disrespect for Atobe's request," muttered darkly grumbling Ibu, who had come up to the table accompanied by Kamio and Tachibana. "If I were Atobe, I would have refused entry for the blatant ignorance of the rules. Just because you were champions of the Kantou Regional Tournament doesn't mean that you can go about – "

"Tachibana," said Fuji, trying to cut through Ibu's grumbling.

Tachibana smiled in greeting. "I wanted to congratulate Tezuka for winning again this year."

"Momoshiro," said Kamio, "I've heard that you already have a tennis club. I suppose you can buy your own bike now, can't you?"

Fuji's eyes flickered to Tezuka and his smile quirked. One of the women had, it seemed, gone too far in her advances. Her palm was ever so gently placed on Tezuka's arm. A glower was starting to build in Tezuka's stoic mask. Partly amused and partly annoyed, Fuji offered, "I'll call him." He had gotten to his feet even before Tachibana could reply.

"Ne, Tezuka," called Fuji in a delighted tone as he joined Tezuka among the small crowd of women. "Some of our old friends wanted to talk to you."

Tezuka blinked and nodded almost in relief. The women, on the other hand, eyed Fuji cap-a-pie, either affronted with the interruption or in doubt of Fuji's gender.

"Well?" said Fuji, smiling patiently.

As politely as he could, Tezuka excused himself from the group and headed away with Fuji. "Tachibana," said Tezuka, shaking hands with the blond man.

Settling on a chair, Fuji's heart beamed with pride as he watched the short distance between the two former captains. Tezuka had, amidst the air of sophistication, still managed to glow and outshine everyone else. Fuji knew that Tezuka did not do that deliberately. It just went with the way Tezuka carried himself, with the restrained elegance and innocent pride. Tezuka stood out in the crowd by being himself, by being the perfect Tezuka Kunimitsu.

The seven courses of dinner having been served, the noise died quickly as Atobe had taken the opportunity to make a speech. As always, Fuji had been entertained by Atobe's speech. The flamboyant former buchou of Hyotei of course proposed a toast in account of the most prominent figures who gave pride to the country with exemplary tennis. He also acknowledged those who made success outside the field of the sport. But, most of all, he thanked himself for the night's success.

Concomitantly, Atobe led the dance, which started with a long, slow ballad that sent most couples to the center of the hall. On the other hand, none of the former Seigaku regulars moved. Throwing a side glance at Tezuka, Fuji smiled slightly. What would it be like to dance with Tezuka right then and there? But his eyes strayed to the media men around, who were frantically clicking away on their cameras and he realized that none of his wishes could ever be worth Tezuka's exposure to scandal and intrigue. He wouldn't allow anything to cause a crack on the dream that Tezuka had built.

"Syusuke," called a low, ringing baritone.

"Hm?" asked Fuji, taking his eyes away from the dancing couples.

Tezuka's blank mask softened as he said, "Let's go out." Without waiting for the answer, he rose from his seat and walked out of the hall.

Wearing a genteel smile, Fuji walked as soon as Tezuka was out of sight. "Hm," he said, sniffing the fresh air as he came upon Tezuka, who was standing at the balcony. His gaze scanned around him, falling on the trees and on the rows of flowers that lined the garden. "Atobe really does have a beautiful place."

Not giving a reply, Tezuka set a foot forward and ambled down the cobblestone path.

Taking long strides, Fuji trailed behind Tezuka and stopped momentarily as Tezuka headed straight to a dome-shaped garden pavilion that overlooked the dance hall. With gleaming blue eyes, Fuji settled himself near the railings and watched as couples inside danced along with a mellow, streaming music. He positively beamed at the sight when Eiji dragged Oishi to the ballroom and nudged the other to dance. The two were now holding each other tightly, swaying with the wonderful music and enjoying each other's warmth.

Seeing the deep thought in the revealed blue orbs, Tezuka placed an arm around Fuji's waist. In a deep, husky voice, he murmured, "Let's dance."

Fuji knitted his brows. "Iie. Anyone could – " he stopped as Tezuka already him enclosed in a gentle embrace.

"Let's dance," was the command from Tezuka.

Letting out a soft laugh, Fuji smiled and wrapped his arms around Tezuka. He shut his eyes as he buried his face in the nook of Tezuka's shoulder.

Fuji knew for one that Sanada and Yukimura weren't in the dance hall either. Perhaps, those two were spending the night together, away from the prying and judging eyes of the people, just like what he and Tezuka were doing.

Yukimura had said that being with the person you loved without being able to show the world was difficult. Fuji agreed. But Fuji knew something as easy, as essential and as involuntary as breathing – that was falling in love with Tezuka.

**oOo**

_Was there ever a time when you fell in love with a person, but had to let go? When you thought you moved on, Lady Fate toys with you and makes you meet with that one person again. Other people, other loves may have come and gone through your life and yet you never forget the way that your heart used to leap or how your body used to tremble at the presence of that one person. Then, you realize that your love for him had always been there. That person is your constant. Simply put: he is your soul-mate, your one true love._

**oOo**

**a/n**: so the three BL pairings : TeFu (duh!), Golden Pair, YukiSanada – that's about all the yaoi that I can write. But don't ask me to write something that's exclusively GP or exclusively YukiSanada… you know me… TeFu will always find a way to crawl in. whatever happens… TeFu is my default mode. Let me just squeal… AIBA AND SHIROTA FOREVER!!!!

You'll get heart attacks on the next chappie, I swear. Yeah, and I think you should prepare your knives and pistols.

The colors I used: thistle (Tezuka), slate gray (Atobe), alice blue (Yukimura) are viewable in Wikipedia's List of Colors

Hayaku - quick

Maa… anyway, here're the people who wrote up for the glasses challenge so far…

**Thin-K**

**Ketchup for Blood**

Both are entitled **Glasses. **I really am loved, aren't I? Btw, I just read a doujin at lamplighter . zukafuji . org and it's an anthology (Endless King) one of the stories was about Fuji trying on Tezuka's glasses. The entire collection is just plain wonderful… lurve it:3

Aside from the fact that I can't write fics at the moment, the reason for me posting challenges is to encourage people to read and write more tefu fanfics… we need to keep on going. **I firmly believe that TeFu has the best spanking fics in the entire PoT fandom and we have LOTS of fics. **So that means that TeFu has the best spanking authors in the fandom. –biased opinion, don't kill me other pairing fans… I also agree that GP and YukiSanada have the next best-

Here's another **challenge/idea:** remember the time in ep176 (Climax) where Tezuka and Fuji were at the rooftop? It was pointed out in Aishuu's tezufuji manifesto that Tezuka told Fuji about his decision to go to Germany before he told the rest of the team. I wonder who called for a nice long chat, was it buchou or was it tensai? (now I think it was buchou…) All I know is that Fuji was really sad there. And please don't forget the lines:

"When you return, you'll be the perfect Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"When I return, I'll be able to play with whomever."

"With whomever?"

"Yes, with whomever."

"Ahh. Souka."

And don't forget the tennis ball that Fuji was holding. Piece of cake? Well, here's the catch. Make it Tezuka-centric (better if written in third person limited POV) and elegantly angsty, while still keeping buchou in-character (well, I do believe that a Tezuka thinking crazy things when in love with Fuji isn't OOC)… hehe.

There, I do hope that it wasn't too demanding. And I promise that I'll have my own versions for all my challenges come October (so you can give me challenges, too, before October). I just can't do it now since I think I died a week ago and I'm now just a fluttering soul.

Me want TeFu doujins… help, anyone?????????????? Well, nyers. Ja ne… and don't forget your deadly weapons.

**edited (july 8, 2007)** to sooth myself.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**One Year In Four**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer:** me no richie therefore PoT me no ownie. Mou, I wish I could be adopted by Konomi-sensei or by the animators…

**Warnings: **yaoi, lemon… OOCness, presence of OCs…

**Pairings: **TeFu (I'm loyal and biased… they're the epitome of love)

**Summary: **Fuji and Tezuka had a rift. They both think they moved on. Then comes Fuji's twenty-fourth birthday (sixth, actually) and he invites the old team over. The past resurfaces, should they seize it or leave it? nya, this is a leap year gift to our favorite tensai from our favorite buchou. Enjoy:3 (third settlement based on Fallen Angel and A Fine Week.)

**oOo**

**a/n**: omg.omg.omg. genius 350 fried my brain. Frozen cephalon. Where is Fuji Syusuke? Tezuka Kunimitsu needs a hug, now!!! –momentarily stops typing and drags Fuji to hug Tezuka- WHAT THE HECK!!! Why does Tezuka always have to… fufufu. At least Fuji knows what Tezuka was doing. –tells Fuji to hug Tezuka tighter- darnit. Me wanna cry. Waah. –wails and bawls- TEZUKA KUNIMITSU NO BAKA!!! –runs away from Fuji who starts to glare for having called Tezuka stupid- fufufu.

-sweatdrop- I really should have been studying for math instead of reading the manga… oh, well.

Have you brought deadly weapons? Well, I do hope so.

**Oyif Calendar: February 22, 2008 (just a week before Fuji's birthday!!!)**

**oOo**

Answers to reviews:

ginta – as I might have told you already. YES!!! By all means, please make a doujin based on oyif. But please make sure that you cite this fic and you SHOW ME THE PICTURES!!! Wait. What was that link again, the one on tefu doujins? I also loooove akira hojo. :3 –huggies-

serenitatis417 – I. well. Am shocked that you feel sorry for Honda. But, honestly, it isn't at all a love gone wrong. I don't like doing that because I might feel sorry for the antagonist myself. Just you read on, ne? nya. Yanada plus Honda is too evil. I don't think the world will like that…fwahaha.

nejilover – oh. That's sad. And strange. And thanks for reading this fic! –hugs you-

Thelchtereia – well, since you never get tired, I'd say that again: TEZUFUJI IS LOVE:3 nah. I don't think the women can break tefu apart. Yes. There'll be more angst after all the fluff, so yes. And I swear I won't disappear on you.

Sweet Obsidian Rain – yes. Sooo sweet and adorable and cuddly. I just love them. Don't you? Hope you've prepared something sharp with you.

xoHakugei – don't worry, even if this chapter will make you angry, there's still some goodness in it. :3 well, I did like Fuji's outfit myself! I did most research on it, I think. I'm so glad that you loved that last chappie. Well… it just had to be relaxing especially because of this.

Miji-Chuu – there might have been lucky 777, but there's also Friday the thirteenth… you must find the time!!! WRITE:3

kunimitsu4shusuke – nya, I got your name right this time. And, I told you, you could write a tezufuji poem in Filipino. :3

Potter's Wifey – mou. I wish you'd love this chappie as well… but I'm rather dubious.

BluePhoenixFairy – woot! Thank you:3 I LOVE the pairings as well. They're about the only ones I can write about.

Animestar73 – hmm… everything that Tezuka will be doing will be very refreshing, I'm sure. But I don't think this chappie would be refreshing, though. I've seen those in youtube… but do please share the doujins and fics. :3 thank you in advance. –hugs- don't mistake in giving me a fujiryo title though (or tezuryo for that matter) because I might die (indigestion).

Kyoka – I don't think you've reviewed for me before. -.- but now I'm glad that you did. What kind of stuff have you read recently? Deathfics (you write a lot of them)? Well, of course, this would be different from deathfics. Woot, thanks for taking up the challenge! Yes, please do give me links to doujins!

Ketchup for Blood – so glad you pointed out the Japanese stuff. It's sad, though, that you can't do the challenge… and I'm so surprised that you don't watch the PoT anime. Oh, well. But, well, some people do say that the anime is crack. Hehe.

SkySurf – of course Fuji is significant in Tezuka's life. Of course he is. :3

Cryzzel – woot, longish review. I always enjoy them since I ramble a lot myself. Haha. Sarap. Well, of course you should know that since Filipino food are also very good. I can't readily affirm your suspicions about proposal and such. Nya… they do resemble each other in really, really good angles. Yes, they do. And then there's the belief that you choose a partner who has a semblance to you for genetic preservation. Nya, this pair is really canon. It's a classic. :3 but it never fails to entertain. -curtsies for the compliments- 'general hospital' lol. And I'll make this up to chapter nineteen plus an epilogue. :3 no, I haven't read Chitose, I have read plenty of Akira Hojo, though. Tezufuji genius. So could you give me the links for the doujins? Sankyuu!

hitsugayasugar – yesh. Sweet dancing tezufuji. BURNINGG LOVEE!!! It's good to hear that you won't write fujiryo… good. Really good. –hugs you- I'm pro-environment as well!!! So sad though that I can't join Greenpeace since I'm taking up a molecular biology and biotech course. They say that it's a conflict of ideas…

Shia Nosake – thanks that you think I am being subtle. I really do try hard. I don't have anything against women, either. In fact, I'm a feminist. But, yes, I can't tolerate people who do/say nonsense. Actually, at the lemon, I was like: don't do it don't do it don't do it. I did it anyway. :3 I heart Marui! I really meant for that to be funny. –hearts Marui- Amane reminds me of a really, really lame joker whose name is amanel. So I really like Amane as well. Fwahahaha. Nya, don't worry, I enjoy reading long reviews since I ramble a lot myself. :3 as for the intriguing pairings… I am not really a fan of these, but the ideas amuse me: AtobeOshitari, IbuRyo, KevinRyo (it's my best friend's idea), MomoKai (but I like inuikai more, of course, just goes with the hatred-turned-love thing), TakaAkutsu… yeah. Strange, I know. The first two in this list are pairs that I'm really considering to read on. I'm a firm TezuFuji fan, though, with a drop of GP and SanaYu in my blood.

PyroSiren – yes. I did call Tachibana blond. He's blond in the nationals… My best friend just cringes whenever I offer her a fanfic. And she's trying to convince me out of writing a tezufuji vampire fic. she's asking me to treat it as a tezufuji fic, but putting in different names and in the manga section of fictionpress so that she could read it. somehow, I don't understand that. So I must say that her effort is futile. Read reddwarfer's latest fic!!! I suppose it'll will make everyone see reason about the entire Echizen thing coming in between tezufuji. Woohoo!!! We can be surrogate mothers for tezufuji babies if they get married, don't you think?

alchemistgrl09 – just a week's interval in updates… I hope I can do that. Yes, yes… here's the update:3

Thin-K – I'm not going to do anything. but a certain annoying thing is going to do something, though. Yes, you should do Danger Mark over my challenge. But I won't forgive you if you allowed Fuji to kill Tezuka. But since you assured me that it won't be a deathfic… well. –huggies!-

okinneko – yeah, I'm back again! –huggies- this chappie, on the other hand, is not going to be as sweet and lovable as the last… but I think it's good enough. :3

amynaoko – woot. Thank you for liking it:3 and I do hope you could send me links for tezufuji doujins. Mou, English is not my lenguaje either. You are español, aren't you? don't worry about your English… enjoy reading:3

**oOo**

_Love scenes, if genuine, are indescribable, for to those who have enacted them, the most elaborate descriptions seem tame and to those who have not, the simplest seems overdone. So romancers have better let imagination paint for them that which is above all art and leave their lovers to themselves during the happiest minutes of their lives. – An Old-Fashioned Girl , Louisa May Alcott_

**oOo**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Bromeliads," Tezuka said pointedly as he looked over Fuji's shoulder, eyeing a 3R photograph observantly.

Fuji smiled up at Tezuka. "Good morning," he said lightheartedly, showing the picture to his boyfriend. "Fascinating, aren't they? We're releasing an issue on animal habitats and I thought bromeliads would be quite an example."

Tezuka opened his mouth to agree when a _blag_ came from the corridor.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!"

Fuji turned his head abruptly as the feline screech was carried through the tiny crack on the door.

"Oishi! Oishi!" was Eiji's agitated voice. "How could she do that? She's foul and mean and - "

Raising a brow, Fuji got to his feet and began to take purposeful steps toward the door. Eiji's sunny disposition sounded as if it were thrown away; if there were some problems –

"I hate Honda!"

Fuji's hand tightened around the doorknob at the sound of the name but he opened the door anyway. Plastering the eternal smile back into place, Fuji brought his eyes to meet Eiji's. "Is there anything wrong?"

Wide-eyed, Eiji blanched at the sight of Fuji. He clutched a copy of the morning paper to his chest, but Fuji had gotten hold of it.

"May I borrow this?" asked Fuji, smiling placidly as he tugged at the broadsheet. "Ne, Eiji?"

The redhead exchanged an uncertain glance with Oishi. When Oishi nodded, his hold on the paper loosened and he hung his head. He stared openly as Fuji's eyes scanned the paper. He couldn't stop his eyes from dilating as he saw of reaction from Fuji. He expected Fuji's azure eyes to be revealed. Instead, upon Fuji's red lips was a big, bright smile – a false one, Eiji knew.

As if to make things worse, Tezuka had come to the doorway, standing beside the eternally smiling tensai. "What's wrong?" he asked, eyes planted on Fuji's face.

"Nothing," said Fuji, beaming sweetly up at Tezuka, clasping the broadsheet, nearly crushing it in his arms.

With deeply creased brows, Tezuka asked, "What happened?" his voice had twice the usual dose of iciness in it.

But Fuji wouldn't be easily staggered by Tezuka's glare. He just continued smiling, meaning to be reassuring.

"What does it say?" Tezuka insisted, trying to catch Fuji's eyes. But Fuji's eyes wandered off across the room, drilling a hole through the wall. "Syusuke – "

Fuji shook his head wordlessly. He inclined his head and went, "The doorbell rang. Could you please get the door?"

Pulling out a heavy sigh, Tezuka realized that Fuji was much too resolute in hiding the matter at hand. But he wanted to know, would insist upon it because he saw the distortion of Fuji's smile, he heard the quirk in Fuji's voice and he felt the dread coming from Fuji's heart. He took a quick gaze at the newspaper but Fuji's arms were covering the headline. "Ahh," Tezuka said finally, turning to his heels and taking long strides down the stairs.

Fingers crumpling the corners of the broadsheet, Fuji nodded at Eiji and Oishi, who had both been watching the exchange. "Thank you," he murmured darkly as he returned the newspaper. He couldn't stop the sickening feeling of woe as it burrowed its way down the pits of his stomach. But he descended the stairs in his usual laidback manner, wearing the usual smile that was glued to his lips.

Tezuka tried to calculate Fuji's expression as he turned upon hearing Fuji's footsteps alternate with his. Fuji's entire countenance was guarded. He attempted again to coax Fuji into sharing the problem, but the effort was futile; Fuji only smiled vaguely. Then, his heart dropped and his fists clenched. He could well remember the day when Fuji had been this way, when Fuji smiled as cheerily as always in spite of his true feelings. That was the day when Fuji drew the curtains between the two of them, that was the day when Fuji had let go of him. Tezuka felt panic rise in his throat, but he swallowed it back, trying to clear his head. Fuji wouldn't let go of him again – at least he hoped and prayed.

"The door," said Fuji matter-of-factly.

Frowning, Tezuka obliged and pulled the door ajar.

"Mitsu!"

Tezuka's brows twitched at the familiar feminine voice. He stared hard as the woman seized his arm. "Honda," he said emotionlessly as he tried to ease out of the woman's embrace. "Honda," Tezuka said in a cold, warning tone as the woman did not let go. Hiding his annoyance, Tezuka tilted his head to see where Fuji was standing. There was no smile in Fuji's face; there was no trace of anger either.

"I'll put on some tea," said Fuji tonelessly. Before Tezuka could say anything, Fuji had gotten inside the kitchen.

His mind garbled, Tezuka wondered at the way Fuji had reacted to Honda's presence. Oddly, Fuji had nothing to say now whereas he had been blatant in his hostility toward Honda mere days ago. Tezuka couldn't understand the reason – unless… _Fuji had known that Honda was coming?_

"We should wait for Fuji," said Honda, beaming brightly as she dragged Tezuka to the sofa.

"Let go of me," said Tezuka flatly, irked by Honda's clinging arms.

Then, again, Honda refused to do as asked. In fact, she scooted closer to Tezuka as Fuji arrived carrying a tray with cups and saucers of tea. For a moment or two, only the clanks of china could be heard as Fuji set the tea on the coffee-table.

"I'm fairly certain that Fuji would like to hear my news," said Honda, arching a thin brow as she watched Fuji take a seat.

Fuji just smiled unaffectedly at Honda, "I'm sure," he said. But the hollowness of his voice could not have escaped Tezuka.

A speck of light glinted in Honda's eyes.

"Honda," said Tezuka in reproof, glowering as the woman linked their hands together. He tried to wrench his arms away –

"We're going to have a baby."

Tezuka's hands dropped, but he tried to keep his composure, avoiding any form of emotion mar his poker face. "That's a lie," he said coldly. He lifted his head to see Fuji's face, but was as blank and as empty as nothingness. Pressing his lips, Tezuka clenched his fists as he felt his heart wring in pain.

Honda bit her lower lip and gave a faint smile. "I went to consult a doctor… remember that we celebrated my birthday over a month ago? We finished late in my party so I asked you to stay at my apartment…"

Wrinkling his forehead, Tezuka nodded. "Yes, I remember," he replied truthfully yet passively. "But I was in the guest room – "

"I love you," said Honda in an urgent voice. "I always told you that. I wanted you then… so I – even if it was wrong – I – " She halted, pulling a deep breath. "Don't you want this child?" she asked, her brown eyes narrowing with resentment. "I love you. I always – " she tugged at Tezuka's collar and tried a kiss to plant on Tezuka's lips.

But Tezuka failed the attempt. Still wearing the staid façade, he pushed Honda gently away. "I don't believe you," he stated in short, cutting words. In his disdain, he got to his feet and walked over to Fuji, taking the latter's hand.

"I could take another pregnancy test," announced Honda quickly. "You can choose any doctor to do my test… that would be fair enough."

"I won't have anymore of your lies."

"That does seem fair enough," said Fuji, freeing his hand from Tezuka's grip.

Tezuka stared, studying Fuji's face. "Syusuke, you shouldn't – "

"It wouldn't hurt to know if she's pregnant or not, would it?" asked Fuji thoughtfully. But his voice sounded sharp just then – sharp and ailed. "I can go with her," he said, trying to put on a smile. "We wouldn't want the media to hound you at the hospital…" Fuji wasn't easily influenced in making decisions and he most certainly wasn't going to let Tezuka talk him out of the situation because he wanted to know the truth, because he deserved to know the truth.

There was no way to convince Fuji out of the notion, Tezuka knew, and so he nodded in silent assent.

**oOo**

Hugging his pillow close to his chest, Fuji shut his eyes, forcing sleep to dawn on him. But he was keenly aware of the ruffles of the bed-sheet, too achingly conscious that Tezuka had moved in to bed with him. He tried to deepen his breath into a slow and even breathing, pretending to be asleep.

The foam gave a small creak as it took Tezuka's weight in. Fuji had to stop himself from gasping as a warm hand rubbed against his forearm. His fingers sank into the pillow as he felt the familiar fingertips run up to his hair. He swallowed a sour lump in his throat when he felt a familiar hot breath against his nape.

"Syusuke," said Tezuka. This time, his voice wasn't cold and detached; it was now cracked and hoarse. "I'm sorry."

The urge to spin around and touch Tezuka was overwhelming Fuji, and yet he dared not, lying as still as a statue in bed.

A soft, lingering kiss stung the skin at the back of Fuji's neck. "I love you," Tezuka murmured.

The familiar touch had gone and a small creak told Fuji that Tezuka had left the room.

Fuji didn't move as Tezuka had gone. He only opened his eyes and stared through the sliding glass doors of his balcony, staring right through the darkness of the night.

"_Do you realize now that there are so many things that you can't give Kunimitsu?" asked Honda, raising a penciled brow, watching with a smug look in her face as Fuji read the report that the gynecologist had given. "I can give him children, a family… and he would never be ashamed to tell the world about us. We'll both be accepted easily by other people, and he can go on with his career as long as he wants."_

_Fuji folded the paper in half and slipped it inside the envelope, trying and failing to shut out Honda's voice._

"_You love him, don't you?" asked Honda thoughtfully. "Then, don't be selfish and give him up. Do you honestly think that he'd be happier with you?"_

"_I need to give this report to Kunimitsu," said Fuji quickly._

"_What he feels for you now might be nothing compared to the sense of fulfillment of having a family, a decent life, and a clean name."_

_Fuji smiled at her. "What he wants to do with his life is his decision to make… not ours," he said objectively. Inwardly, though, he wondered if Honda were right, he wondered if Tezuka was indeed sacrificing a lot to be with him…_

Feeling his heart squeeze in pain, Fuji reached out for the pillow that Tezuka used. His head swiveled at the filling, intoxicating smell of Tezuka wafting to his nose. The last words he told Tezuka that day were 'Honda-san is with child'. But who could blame him? He felt so torn and betrayed. Just when things started to pick up on the relationship he started to rebuild with Tezuka, Honda came back, shattering the entire structure with just a snap of her fingers. If his relationship with Tezuka was so unstable… perhaps, Fuji thought, he should just give it up?

Fuji felt his eyes droop with the weight of sleep and of heartache. Wondering what would happen between him and Tezuka, he sank into a disturbed slumber.

Blinking his eyes open, Fuji pulled the soft pillow tighter to himself, enjoying Tezuka's scent, wishing that it were Tezuka. His gaze tore across the room and found the clock that indicated two o'clock in the morning. Fuji screwed his eyes together to check if he didn't get the time wrong. Yes. It was already two in the morning.

His eyes landed instantly on the vacant space on the bed beside him. Where was Tezuka?

Terror filled Fuji's chest as dreadful thoughts played in his brain. What if Tezuka left? For good? What if Honda were right? That Tezuka would feel happier with a family, with a decent life? He bit his lower lip. Tezuka deserved that – a perfect life for the perfect Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Kunimitsu." The name fell from his lips almost as if by instinct, almost as if his soul was calling out. Could he live without Tezuka? Could he forget those times when Tezuka gave him a rare smile? Could he forget the times when Tezuka held him close? Could he forget the times when Tezuka was simply there, his presence more than an assurance? Could he? Could he?

The six years he spent without Tezuka had been painful enough. Could he survive without Tezuka forever?

Pulling a deep breath, Fuji tried to calm himself. No. Tezuka couldn't possibly have left without telling him because Tezuka cared immensely, because Tezuka loved him. Hoisting himself up, Fuji slid his feet into his slippers and walked out of the room, hoping to comfort himself with a cup of tea.

As he took the last step down the stairs, a soft smile graced his lips.

"Yes, arigatou, Imai-san. That was a lot of help."

Fuji smiled wistfully as Tezuka flipped his phone shut and leaned his head to the backrest of the couch. Fuji was more than relieved to hear the deep, ringing voice. No. Tezuka wouldn't leave him and he had been wrong to push Tezuka away.

Silently, he crossed to the kitchen and prepared two cups of dark tea. Gently, he placed the tea on top of the side table and stood behind Tezuka.

"Syusuke," said Tezuka, hazel eyes meeting azure ones. "What are you doing up so late?"

Fuji didn't say anything. With nimble fingers, Fuji massaged Tezuka's temples, slowly and soothingly, trying to relieve the latter of stress. His hands moved to knead the tensed muscles around Tezuka's shoulders and he smiled thoughtfully as Tezuka relaxed.

Tezuka pressed his lips, feeling Fuji's hands coaxing his flesh, feeling the gentle way Fuji's fingers rubbed his muscles. He inhaled Fuji's vanilla scent and closed his eyes, drowning in the comfort of the moment.

"I'm sorry."

Amber eyes fluttered open at once and Tezuka searched Fuji's visage. "What for?"

Arms looping around Tezuka's neck, Fuji whispered, "For doubting you, I'm very sorry."

Eyes fixed on Fuji's face, Tezuka shook his head. "It's all right."

Smiling amicably, Fuji went, "Drink up the tea and sleep… you need it."

"I still have calls to make," said Tezuka, stifling a yawn.

Fuji let out a chuckle. "Sleep," he insisted, cradling Tezuka's head in his arms. "I'll make the calls myself."

At first, Tezuka was reluctant, but Fuji's arms had been too warm and affectionate that even the perfect Tezuka Kunimitsu himself couldn't defy sleep.

Holding Tezuka with his left hand, Fuji whipped out his phone with the other and dialed a set of numbers. "Moshi moshi, Akito, this is Fuji… yes. I know that it's been a long time… I just did a lot of traveling." He stopped, trying to think of how to best phrase his request. "Akito, I have a favor to ask. It's about Honda-san…"

**oOo**

_Was there ever a time when you fell in love with a person, but had to let go? When you thought you moved on, Lady Fate toys with you and makes you meet with that one person again. Other people, other loves may have come and gone through your life and yet you never forget the way that your heart used to leap or how your body used to tremble at the presence of that one person. Then, you realize that your love for him had always been there. That person is your constant. Simply put: he is your soul-mate, your one true love._

**oOo**

**a/n**: oops! A cliffy. But, yes, dear friends, EVIL Honda is, indeed, with child. Yes. By a hundred percent. (READY! AIM! FIRE!) To know if she raped Tezuka or something, well… just read on. Sorry for the typos. My brain is fried. I'll check them when I'm feeling ok. I've a question, btw: what is Tezuka Kunimitsu's favorite fruit:3 (this isn't a serious question… it's a lame joke, actually)

sorry that I got held up. Ah. Well. Doujins. –coughs- Again, I think I read them all up. It's a real bother when you read fast. . I was trying to pick up from my old writing style. But, well. I think my writing style just went 'kaboom' since school started. I blame the tadpoles for this!!! argh.

Bromeliads are sort of orchids in rainforest canopy. It was a random thing… but I like them (even if they hold lots and lots of tadpoles) because they're colorful and such.

**nhowy **wrote **not mistaken** for the last challenge, btw.

**URGENT! **I need you to share with me ideas for pictures of Tezuka that will be taken by Fuji… (And vice versa if you wish). I mean, like Tezuka's hair billowing as he walks along the beach… yeah. Something like that. Tezuka would have to be the twenty-four year old Tezuka that we have here in OYIF. Please? Include that in your review or PM me. **I need them ASAP**:3 thanks in advance. You'll understand soon enough. Ü

**URGENT AS WELL!!! **I need tezufuji, tezuryo –cringes- and fujiryo –dies- moments from both anime and manga. Yesh. I need them. If you remember anything, please PM me the particular scene, episode, chapter and such. I really, really need it and I can't reread/rewatch because of school. You can go random and PM me whenever a scene wanders aimlessly through your brain. Pretty, pretty please? I really think I'm going to die after this (I mean, TEZURYO AND FUJIRYO?!?!?!? We don't match. Not at all. –points at last three sentences and says 'understatement'-). but I need to make some sacrifice all for the love of the Perfect Pair. You'll understand later.

Offtopic: have you watched HP-OotP? Watched in the 11th… haha. Lurved it!!! I'm sooooooo going to watch it again. Woohoo:3


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**One Year In Four**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer:** me no richie therefore PoT me no ownie. Mou, I wish I could be adopted by Konomi-sensei or by the animators…

**Warnings: **yaoi, lemon… OOCness, presence of OCs…

**Pairings: **TeFu (I'm loyal and biased… they're the epitome of love)

**Summary: **Fuji and Tezuka had a rift. They both think they moved on. Then comes Fuji's twenty-fourth birthday (sixth, actually) and he invites the old team over. The past resurfaces, should they seize it or leave it? nya, this is a leap year gift to our favorite tensai from our favorite buchou. Enjoy:3 (third settlement based on Fallen Angel and A Fine Week.)

**a/n**: uhm. Well… here we are again. :3 sorry for the late update. **UPDATE!!!** An exam came up unexpectedly because the teacher was a bit too eager. Then, the exam had to be moved to another date so I had to study again. Anyway, I'm sorry that I still had to show that thing here… And I wasn't satisfied with the way my first draft for this chappie turned up so what I did was put an enormous 'X' on my notebook. Then, I wrote this one. Forgive if it has an awkward wording… I haven't been writing anything fictional in two weeks. –sniffs-

**OYIF Calendar: February 23, 2008**

**oOo**

wirbelwind – thanks. I won't be explaining about Fuji's question here yet. But I will wait patiently for your picture ideas… :3

HellRaiserAlchemist – hell to Honda, I agree. And I treasure you pic ideas. Much thanks –hearts- and I read your fic before typing this chappie, so there! I'm glad you love this fic. :3

faith lane – maa. Don't worry. I perfectly understand the impatience of waiting especially after such a cliffy… :3 and here's the update!

Soring Angle P.O.T. – hm. I wouldn't want Honda to die because she has a fetus inside… They could get a blood test, of course. Hmm…

Shia Nosake – rape? Who said anything about rape? –laughs evilly- this is me… I like to tease a lot. Just read on to know what really happened. Oh, I don't mind your language, not at all. This is after all where the plot turns a second time. :3

Miji-Chuu – I do hope that you managed to take Honda's eyes out. I'm so happy for you, you know? That's why you should update soon! I was thinking that Fuji apples would have to be Tezuka's favorite fruit, just as Mt. Fuji is his favorite mountain to climb. Ü and thanks for the pic idea… I'll make sure to consider it.

alchemistgrl09 – woot. I can't tell you about the embryo yet. But. Well. But.

kunimitsu4shusuke- I know you hate Honda and you know that I hate her too. Nothing could separate TeFu. Not even Fate because no Fate is stronger than Love. :3

serenitatis417 – again, thanks for those scenes… you'll learn about Akito soon enough. :3

xoHakugei – I agree with everything you said about Honda. –nods- But I don't want the baby to get killed. And well… uh. Well. Thanks for enjoying it and I'd leave off with another cliffy without even trying to resolve the last. –evil laughs- thanks for the pic ideas. :3 I heart Luna Lovegood… I heart Harry-Luna, which is why I'm very, very disappointed right now. I think you know what I mean.

Animestar73 – woohoo!!! Go you!!! Rid the world of evil Hondas… that would be nice. If you would kindly throw Honda Tohru into outer space as well, that'd be really nice. Yes, Honda Megumi IS with child… and I'd leave off with another cliffy. –laughs evilly-

okinneko – I'm sure Fuji and Tezuka can't stand her anymore. They probably hate her as much as we do, even more, actually. I'm so glad of your sharp memory... So just wait and see. :3

Tora Macaw – woohoo!!! Yes. Smite evil Honda. YES!!! –blushes- Thanks. I do try to make the emotions fluctuate in this fic. It's really fun to do. :3 –yells with you- Tezuka! Hurry up and marry Fuji RIGHT now! Ü and, a big 'Yes, please' for all the picture ideas, thanks.

Thin-K – No one has the right to force Tezuka and Fuji apart. NO ONE:3 so just wait and see. And, yes, I know you hate her. I'm going to end up in a cliffy here as well. :3 Tezuka would have to love Fuji apples. :3

Ketchup for Blood – much thanks to the scenes from the manga, sorry for venting on you, too. But I'm very much at peace now. Yes, I agree that Chapter 13 was fun. Teehee. :3

Kyoka – give Honda howlers, yes. Howlers would be good. That would mean public humiliation to Honda and her stupid image. Thanks for liking this story… and you'll know about the favor soon enough. :3

Enigma – woot. Thanks. I'm very, very flattered. :3 It must be difficult for TezuFuji, I know. But they'll have a way out of all these things. :3

SkySurf – I agree that Honda is way too mean. She'll get her retribution in the proper time…

Ulat Bulu – I will check those djs when I get the time. Say, In October? -.-" I'm so happy that you've finally caught up. –cheers-

ginta- well, I'd like to think that the tougher the road to love is, the more meaningful love gets. :3 so don't worry about Honda. I just need her to make this point. :3 and I'll try those doujins when I find the time.

cassie – you do have a sharp memory… about the 'sake game' I mean. I don't think Tezuka was being spineless. Not at all. I heart Tezuka as much as you do… so I say no to spineless Tezuka. (although, of course, we can't love Tezuka as much as Fuji does). I could swear that Tezuka was doing something important in that chapter. You see, every tiny detail in this fic matters… :3 and I understand that kind of involvement. I share your pain and your stress. btw, how about getting a ffnet account so you'd get an author alert, ne:3

Jingy5 – please, feel free to knock her off. Although, I feel sad for the child. I think I said that I would update come Saturday, so I'm sorry for the delay.

PyroSiren – I refuse to change the name of the characters simply because I want a vampire Fuji and a vampire hunter Tezuka. I can give my friend a vampire het fic instead, so that's settled. :3 annoying women who never seem to get the point if they're being pushed away…

Forbiddenstars – thanks for thinking the chappie awesome. If I raved against fujiryo before, I'm sorry. I was in a terrible mood at that time(I was lacking in sleep), but I'm quite sane now and very cheerful, too (not really since I was rather disappointed with this book called HP-DH). But I'm still firmly TezuFuji. I do think you understand that. :3

maldita08 – I hope you hit her carotid in target practice, Honda's carotid, I mean. A DNA test… could you do that this early in pregnancy? Hm, well… but I don't think that'd be necessary. About breaking tezufuji up, well. Well. Just, well. I know about the choosing to notice only the tefu scenes. I do that a lot as well. :3

Thelchtereia – yes, everyone seems to want to murder her now… I'm glad you liked that chappie. I mean, well, TezuFuji is LOVE!!! ;3

Potter's Wifey – Thanks. And I'm praying that TezuFuji will be together forever just like you. :3

hitsugayasugar – We'll learn about Honda in the right time. Just you wait and see. PERFECT FAMILY if TezuFuji will get married. Hearts.

**oOo**

_Love scenes, if genuine, are indescribable, for to those who have enacted them, the most elaborate descriptions seem tame and to those who have not, the simplest seems overdone. So romancers have better let imagination paint for them that which is above all art and leave their lovers to themselves during the happiest minutes of their lives. – An Old-Fashioned Girl , Louisa May Alcott_

**oOo**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"_Professional tennis player, four-time Wimbledon champion- "_

"Nya, news is boring," whined Eiji, abruptly cutting off the rest of the morning news by switching to the local movie channel. "Kyaaaaaaa! It's a horror movie. Kyaaaaaaaaa!" wailed Eiji, covering his face with a cushion.

Pulling his face into a rather confused frown, Echizen grumbled pointedly, "It isn't a horror movie."

"Why is it so dark then, unnya?" asked Eiji, pouting his lips and peeking over one edge of the cushion cautiously as if fearing that some monster would spring out at any moment.

Oishi let out a muffled laugh. "It's night in the movie, Eiji."

Fuji watched with part amusement and much gratitude at his friends' carefree antics. His friends' childishness kept him and Tezuka distracted and safe from the bombs of intrigue that Honda had dropped – for the moment, at least. Fuji's attention was diverted, however, when a phone buzzed beside him. He threw a side glance at Tezuka and took a look at the display.

As always, Tezuka's countenance betrayed none of his emotions. He merely nodded his head, murmured a quick word of excuse and headed toward the window.

"Moshi moshi, this is Tezuka Kunimitsu. Yes, Murihiko-san?" a dark cloud obscured Tezuka's amber eyes as he listened to his manager's response. "A press conference on the twenty-seventh. Yes, I understand." Tezuka's grip on the phone tightened as his manager expressed another concern. With a voice that was deep and rich in conviction, Tezuka said, "I'll settle it myself, sir. Yes, sir. Thank you." Heaving a deep breath, Tezuka hung up and slipped his hands into his pocket. He cast his gaze through the window, a distant look was in his piercing brown eyes.

"A press con?"

Tezuka neither blinked nor moved as Fuji came up to him.

Tezuka stood still as Fuji leaned his back against the window so that he and Tezuka were facing each other. He let his arms graze the window sill to support his weight. "Was that your manager?" asked Fuji, still wearing a serene smile. He craned his neck, turning his head to the window thus revealing the smooth creamy skin of his slender neck.

"Ah," said Tezuka, standing stock-still and fighting the urge to hold Fuji.

Fuji pressed a side of his forehead against the glass window. "It looks like rain," he said offhandedly as he watched the dark clouds in the sky.

Fuji's voice hummed in Tezuka's ears and Tezuka's gaze fell on the revealed blue eyes. He pursed his lips tightly and crossed his arms. Fuji wouldn't ask questions, Tezuka knew. But Tezuka felt compelled to share anyway. "Murihiko-san told me to move to my parents' house for the rest of my stay in Japan," said Tezuka matter-of-factly.

Still peering through the window, Fuji nodded. "If you stay here, there will be further speculations about you. On top of that, there's this new problem with Honda." He tilted his head to regard Tezuka. "If you choose to go, that would be just fine." He chuckled jovially and grinned. "But you have to promise to call me every hour of the day and promise that you'll come on my birthday, ne, Kunimitsu?"

The crease on Tezuka's forehead deepened – the only indication that he was displeased with Fuji's forced show of nonchalance. "Syusuke," he muttered curtly.

"Hm?" said Fuji, raising an inquiring brow. His smile was in place, but his lips were shaking at the corners.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Tezuka in an abrupt, yet intent voice.

Fuji's eyes narrowed and he flashed a lenient smile. He straightened himself and placed a hand on Tezuka's shoulder, saying, "I'd be a hypocrite if I said that I really want you to go. But I don't want to be too selfish and ask you to stay." He squeezed Tezuka's shoulder and went, "And I want the decision to come from you. I'm sure that what you decide on will be for everyone's best interest."

Furrowing his brows, Tezuka added, "I am also supposed to announce my plans for the Grand Slam."

"That's great!" said Fuji, beaming happily.

Allowing himself to drop his guard, Tezuka sighed and shut his eyes. "Syusuke," he called in a hoarse whisper, "Don't you want me to stay?"

Before Fuji could reply, the doorbell resounded, announcing the arrival of some unwelcome visitor.

"I want to see Kunimitsu," came the demanding tone. Honda entered the living room, strolling casually inside even without invitation.

Making the effort to control his temper, Fuji gave Tezuka's shoulder a mild squeeze before letting go. "She must really want to talk to you," he said, trying to form a smile with his twitching lips. "There's something I need to do; I'll be upstairs when you need anything."

Tezuka's stomach sank as he watched Fuji ascend the stairs and as he heard Honda approach. He pressed his lips tightly, wishing that Fuji would be more possessive of him, more demanding even. But Fuji was too selfless to ask things from him. There was one thing Tezuka was certain of, though: if Fuji asked him to stay, he would stay without question.

**oOo**

A smile of admiration graced Tezuka's lips a he stepped into the bedroom that he shared with Fuji. His brown eyes softened at the sight of Fuji out at the balcony. Fuji was seated before a table and was scribbling in swift strokes against a sheet of paper, a pensive expression was written all over his face. A few locks of hair had fallen down to his face, thus further enhancing his gentle features, and he tucked them repeatedly behind his ears. He gave up the feat, however, when for the fifth time, his hair refused to stay back. Wrinkling his nose ever so slightly in childish thought, he leaned back against the chair. He rested his head against the back of his hand, watched the falling rain and let his mind wander.

Stirring as little noise as possible, Tezuka rummaged through a drawer and took the camera out. Setting Fuji's face in the viewfinder, Tezuka pressed the button and smiled to himself, silently adoring Fuji's beauty in the tiny screen. Every little thing about Fuji was too wondrous to give up on, that much was clear to Tezuka. Every little thing about Fuji was precious to Tezuka.

After making sure that the camera was kept hidden and safe, Tezuka paced toward the balcony.

Wearing a soft smile, Fuji broke his reverie and lifted his head as he heard Tezuka's shuffling footsteps. He gently laid his pencil on the table and asked, "Are you going to pack now?"

"Pack?" asked Tezuka blankly.

"Ahh," said Fuji, unconsciously wringing his hands together. "Your manager said – "

"Syusuke," said Tezuka, planting an intense gaze on Fuji, "I've been listening to him in the past six years." He paused to consider his words. "Look where it got me."

"I still think- "

"I'm staying," said Tezuka flatly.

No hint of emotion was in Tezuka's voice and yet Fuji knew that Tezuka's decision would not be deterred. Fuji blinked his eyes in surprise, but he shut them back quickly and offered a tiny smile. "Kunimitsu," he whispered absentmindedly as he expelled air from his lungs. Tezuka was so resolute, so firm and certain of everything while he was pondering too much of the plentiful sad consequences of their unorthodox relationship. He had been thinking too much of other people, too much of the what-ifs and what-could-have-beens. Yes, he had spent too much time thinking.

Fuji jumped up, his heart giving a leap when warms fingers entangled with his.

"You're working," said Tezuka matter-of-factly.

The deep voice rang in Fuji's ears and calmed his senses. He gave a smile, a genuine one, and he nodded. "I have to drop by the office later to submit this."

"Aren't you on leave?" asked Tezuka curiously.

At that, Fuji's beam widened. "I am, but I still have to do this. This is for a special anniversary issue."

"I'll go with you, then."

"Hm?" said Fuji, a questioning air was about him. He inspected Tezuka's brown eyes closely and said, "If you think I'll be running into Yana – "

"I'll go with you," Tezuka pressed. Yanada was out of the question now. Besides, he knew that Fuji would have no problems dealing with the guy. But there was one thing he wanted to find out. He wanted to see what kind of life Fuji had led without him.

The magazine that Fuji was working for occupied the eighth storey of a high-rise commercial building. As soon as Tezuka set foot at the lobby, he was able to earn prying gazes from the people who were going in and out of the building. Tezuka did not mind the glances, but he was annoyed by the buzzing exchange of whispers, which were probably about him, his male lover and Honda. He too could see that in spite of the amicable smile that Fuji was wearing, the latter was also fighting up the urge to brush past the gossipmongers if only to stop the chatter. Tezuka was not surprised at all when Fuji proposed to take the stairs instead of the elevator.

"Fuji!" A woman sprang up from her office chair the moment Fuji pushed the door ajar. She was a brightly smiling brunette, who was approaching Fuji along with a few other officemates who seemed to be glad to see Fuji.

Tezuka stood by the wall, watching silently as people crowded over Fuji. A tiny smile spread across his lips, seeing that Fuji was well-liked by his officemates. He knew that these people were drawn to Fuji's laidback attitude and to Fuji's eternal smile.

"Well, the boss was waiting for you," said the woman who was first among the welcomers. "And I can see that you're with a – " the woman's jaw dropped as her eyes strayed to Tezuka's direction. She turned to Fuji, wide-eyed in disbelief. "Is he really Tezuka Kunimitsu?" she asked, her cheeks gaining a deep pink color.

Fuji laughed and beckoned Tezuka to his side. "Everyone, please meet Tezuka Kunimitsu." He watched silently as Tezuka bowed to the others.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Tezuka cordially.

"It's an _honor_ to meet you!" said the brunette woman. She bowed clumsily and said, "I am Toyama Hikaru." She turned to Fuji as the others greeted Tezuka. "Why is he here?" she nearly squeaked.

"He asked if he could come and see my office," said Fuji truthfully.

"Why?" asked Toyama.

"Well, he is my best friend…" said Fuji, smiling cheerily and stretching the words for emphasis.

Hearing Fuji's response, Tezuka tipped his head. He studied Fuji's face and pressed his lips disapprovingly.

"Anyway, Tezuka," said Fuji, beaming up at the tennis champion, my office is right there. He jerked his hand to a mahogany door at the right side of the room. It had a bronze plate that said, 'Fuji Syusuke: Head Photojournalist'. "You could stay there. I'll just talk to the editor in chief…"

Without a word, Tezuka nodded and excused himself. Before he opened Fuji's door, he heard Toyama's enthusiastic remark, "Your best friend?!? And you never told me! You know that I've had a crush on him for _ages_…"

As expected, Fuji's office room was simple yet it had touches of Fuji's elegance. The walls were dashed with white lined with some ash. The furnishings were mostly of wood and glass. But what truly caught Tezuka's eyes was the giant picture that hung behind Fuji's desk. Awe filled Tezuka's eyes as he took a closer look at the picture of a white tigress lying in the ground with her cubs. Its blue eyes were piercing, reflecting the notoriety of the feline, yet the way its paw curled against one of its cubs showed the maternal, much softer side of the beautiful creature.

Tezuka could feel a welling up of pride in his chest as he realized that Fuji had accomplished this much when he was gone. Yet he resented the fact that he wasn't able to share the experience with Fuji. He knew he could have been with Fuji when the latter took the job and enjoyed the thrill of taking photographs of these white tigers in the wild.

"Nature's flaws sometimes cause wondrous things."

Raising his head, Tezuka turned to Fuji, who was setting tea on the coffee table right across the room. "Flaws?" asked Tezuka, moving to join Fuji on the couch.

"Yes," said Fuji, wearing a contemplative smile as his eyes fell on the picture of white tigers. "White tigers have pale coloration because of a certain genetic condition, usually, they are born cross-eyed. They are very rare to find in the wild." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully and turned to Tezuka. "They're very beautiful aren't they?"

Bringing his tea cup to his lips, Tezuka nodded. "Ahh."

"Flaws and aberrations can be very beautiful at times," said Fuji to himself as he leaned his head against Tezuka's shoulder.

"Still, oftentimes it is condemned," said Tezuka in a toneless answer.

Fuji nodded and shut his eyes, knowing that the relationship that he had with Tezuka was an anomaly, too.

"Fuji?"

Quickly, Fuji removed his head from Tezuka's shoulder and moved a bit farther as the call came from the door. "Yes, please come in."

"These are the pictures that you asked for," said Toyama, bowing her head as she handed a file folder to Fuji. She blushed furiously as she nodded to acknowledge Tezuka.

"Yes, thank you," said Fuji cheerfully.

Toyama merely bowed and set off.

"You shouldn't have lied."

"I'm sorry?" said Fuji, frowning up at Tezuka.

"You shouldn't have lied," said Tezuka pointedly. "You should have told them the truth about us."

Fuji heaved a shaky sigh. "No," he said sharply. "I wouldn't be as bold to do that and ruin your reputation."

Tezuka took a sip of his tea and ignored Fuji's answer. "Next time, you should tell them the truth."

"Kunimitsu," said Fuji, a frown marring his usually cheery face. "Your name –"

"Tell them the truth," said Tezuka snappily. "I don't want you to lie to others. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Stubbornly, Fuji shook his head. "Everyone sees you as the perfect – "

"Nobody is perfect, Syusuke," reminded Tezuka firmly. He took Fuji's hand in his and said, "Stop lying. I don't want to see you hurt."

Tezuka wasn't sure whether Fuji agreed or not. But he knew that he wasn't perfect and he wanted Fuji to stop protecting his name. If people condemned him for falling in love with Fuji, that was just fine. If falling in love with Fuji were a flaw, then he would admit guilt because that was such a beautiful flaw.

**oOo**

Shutting his book, Fuji pulled up the blanket and adjusted himself so that he was lying across Tezuka's chest. He felt extremely relieved and grateful that he was still sleeping beside Tezuka tonight. Earlier, he had feared that Tezuka would choose to leave but he kept pushing because he wanted a clean name for Tezuka, he wanted to make Tezuka happy, he wanted Tezuka to be accepted by everyone. What he failed to see, though, was the fact that Tezuka didn't need to be accepted by everyone to be happy…

"_Honda asked me to talk to her parents this morning," Tezuka said, holding Fuji's gloved hand in his as they ambled down the sidewalk on their way from Fuji's office. Fuji only agreed to hold hands as Tezuka insisted on it and because the night was dark and only a few people were out in the road due to the cold weather._

"_They wanted to make sure that you married their daughter?" asked Fuji, staring ahead, feeling a cold breeze blow against his face._

"_Ahh."_

_Fuji felt a painful tug in his heart. All the same, he asked, "Did you agree?"_

_Tezuka halted and furrowed his brows. He eyed Fuji as if he had never seen anyone quite like Fuji before. "No," he said, a minute hint of outrage was in his emotionless voice._

"_Even if the child were yours?" asked Fuji not being able to conceal his surprise._

"_I still wouldn't marry her," said Tezuka without even pausing to think. "I wouldn't abandon the child, if that were the case. But I wouldn't marry her."_

"_Why not?" asked Fuji, urging Tezuka to get back to walking._

"_I don't love her," said Tezuka as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Besides…"_

"_Besides?" wondered Fuji._

"_I wanted to tell you that there was this time when Honda stopped seeing me for more than a year," said Tezuka, heaving a deep breath. "She only appeared for functions and such things. We had almost no contact of each other at that time. She only came back a few months ago, saying that she still loved me…"_

_Fuji gripped Tezuka's gloved hands and squeezed it, saying that he understood._

Eyes heavy with a longing of sleep, Fuji rose up hastily as he heard a ring. His hands ran to the bedside table where it found Tezuka's phone. "Kunimitsu," he said, shaking his boyfriend to wake up. "Kunimitsu." When Tezuka didn't stir, Fuji decided to take the call only to be surprised by a female voice.

"Moshi moshi, Tezuka-san. I'm sorry to be calling late, but I have something to tell you…"

"I'm sorry but this isn't Tezuka Kunimitsu. He's asleep at moment so I took the call instead," said Fuji, trying to ward off the sleepiness in his voice. "I am Fuji Syusuke."

There was a moment of uncertainty from the caller. "I am Imai Reica," said the woman. "I am Honda Megumi's friend… Tezuka-san called last night to ask me something. And there's this very important thing that I have to tell him. Could you wake him up?"

"I tried already," said Fuji, shaking Tezuka again. "Can't you tell me what your message is?"

"It's a very private thing… but," Imai paused as if to consider. "Are you close to him?"

Fuji had to hold a chuckle when he heard the question. "Yes, very," he said. "We've been friends since junior high."

"I suppose I could trust you with this, then..."

**oOo**

_Was there ever a time when you fell in love with a person, but had to let go? When you thought you moved on, Lady Fate toys with you and makes you meet with that one person again. Other people, other loves may have come and gone through your life and yet you never forget the way that your heart used to leap or how your body used to tremble at the presence of that one person. Then, you realize that your love for him had always been there. That person is your constant. Simply put: he is your soul-mate, your one true love._

**oOo**

**a/n**: Lo, and behold Tezuka's love for Fuji!!! As I constantly remind you… **This is a leap year gift to our favorite tensai from our favorite buchou. **This is where all it starts. :3

Okay. I really think my writing style got displaced. Strange. Please forgive the errors. I'm too lazy to beta at the moment and there is a LOT of school stuff I need to do. Anyway, I asked you what Tezuka's favorite fruit is… and, please don't kill me for this really, really, lame joke… but Tezuka's favorite fruit is **Fuji apple!** –sweatdrop- I thought that out when everyone was yelling tadpole jokes. At least I am saner than most of my classmates. –sweatdrop-

keep the ideas for the pics coming… please and thank you:3 Major requests are for smiling Tezuka or sleeping Tezuka probably because of the fact that only Fuji would be able to see Tezuka with his guard down. :3 I need a lot of pic ideas and I might even use ALL your requests.

I have another **idea/challenge**: What if Fuji got pregnant? (By Tezuka, of course) Wouldn't he be sooooo demanding? Hehe. I'd like to read something where Fuji is in the first trimester and is demanding strange food like Kimchi-Aozu-apple and pufferfish balls. –sweatdrop- or maybe he'll ask Tezuka to buy him a pink and yellow polka dotted tennis ball. I mean, imagine Tezuka's reactions! His brows will probably grow a permanent twitch and he'll lose body fluids by an extreme case of sweatdropping. But he has to do as Fuji says because he loves his tensai so much, ne? It's a crack!idea , so it has to be really funny. How Fuji will get pregnant is all up to you! –lol-

I think i'll only be able to update **3 weeks from now**, assuming that school will be lenient enough to let me live. Gadz. TezuFuji is my only reprieve. And, what do you know, if I'm lucky enough, I might be able to publish my new tezufuji ficlet (**Remembrance**) and I do hope to write a LupinTonks soon… waaah! Pray for me, please.

**p.s. **starting from the reviews to this chapter, i'll be sending the replies through the reply button because it takes a lot of space and it bloats my word count due to my tendency to rant. you'll only find the reply to review in the next chapter if and only if you made an anonymous review and didn't include your email.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**One Year In Four**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer:** me no richie therefore PoT me no ownie. Mou, I wish I could be adopted by Konomi-sensei or by the animators…

**Warnings: **yaoi, lemon… OOCness, presence of OCs…

**Pairings: **TeFu (I'm loyal and biased… they're the epitome of love)

**Summary: **Fuji and Tezuka had a rift. They both think they moved on. Then comes Fuji's twenty-fourth birthday (sixth, actually) and he invites the old team over. The past resurfaces, should they seize it or leave it? nya, this is a leap year gift to our favorite tensai from our favorite buchou. Enjoy:3 (third settlement based on Fallen Angel and A Fine Week.)

**a/n**: three weeks is up. I am still very much **ALIVE** and am now **BURNING** with LOVE for TezuFuji!!! –hearts genius354- **TezuFuji is Burning Love! Burninggg!!!** –this is an overreaction to genius354 page 4- and rainy days plus TezuFuji plus genius354 page four is a perfect reason to write this!

**oOo**

**Oyif Calendar: February 24, 2008 **(I think it's Choutarou's birthday… but we don't really need to know that)

**oOo**

to: **Thin-K, ranncarlos76, Shia Nosake, faith lane, xoHakugei, Skip-Beat, verine, Light of an Angel, kunimitsu4shusuke, Thelchtereia, Soring Angel P.O.T., Munoi, okinekko, hitsugayasugar, alchemistgrl09, serenitatis417, Jingy5, Tensa Zangetsu .15, dimonyo-anghel, Animestar73, cassie, HellRaiserAlchemist, SkySurf, MiNKy307, Tora Macaw, forbiddenstars, maldita08, PyroSiren, Ketchup for Blood, wirbelwind, emily** –phew- sorry for the cliffy and the long wait, and thanks for the reviews!

emily – eep. Sorry that it had to stop there… but I'm really flattered that you like my fics. –hugs you- And I've also read Trivial Pulse (woot, Shia Nosake will be very glad to hear that you like her fic, too.) And I hate Honda Tohru. Hate. Hate. Hate. –stabs evil Hondas to death-

ranncarlos76 – uhm… woot. Well Thanks! –hearts- uhm. But I think we can't call Tezuka 'Hachimitsu'. Only Fuji has the right/license to do so. Mou, I hope you won't hate me for being so humane to Honda here.

cassie – I sympathize with the school work and the tears. –bawls- wah! Well, I love Kuni-chan very much, so I'm sure he'll show his love for Fuji more and more each day, ne? I wrote this after the midterms… so I really don't know if it's any good. -.-"

Soring Angle P.O.T. – erm. I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. I had my midterms and other exams and lab reports. Ack. School. As for Honda… I really can't kill her because she has the child. Just, well, wait and see what'll happen to her, ne? It's in here already. There will be nineteen chapters in this fic, plus the epilogue and the prologue… so I think you'll have to wait for five more?

okinneko – I have school too so I perfectly understand… yes, you're not the only one who hates Honda… But I'm also very glad that Tezuka is here to be so reassuring to Fuji. –sighs-

faith lane – yes, I'm definitely continuing this and writing new (I try to –pouts-) fics as I go. Yes, we definitely heart tezufuji together.

**oOo**

_Love scenes, if genuine, are indescribable, for to those who have enacted them, the most elaborate descriptions seem tame and to those who have not, the simplest seems overdone. So romancers have better let imagination paint for them that which is above all art and leave their lovers to themselves during the happiest minutes of their lives. – An Old-Fashioned Girl , Louisa May Alcott_

**oOo**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Sleep was being elusive. Cautiously, Fuji rolled to his side and pulled away from the bed. He had his phone at hand, staring at it, willing it to ring. He gripped it hard, wondering why time drifted slowly for someone who was waiting. The clock on the phone indicated half-past three; Akito promised to call at six.

Faint blue light glared, flashing _Akito Yuri_ on the mobile's screen. Mildly frowning, surprised, Fuji picked up the call. "Akito, good morning."

"Fuji!" came an enthusiastic feminine voice. "I met an old friend at a party… and I can't wait to tell you!"

A chuckle escaped Fuji's throat. "I figured."

"Before I tell you, though… Could you answer one question?" asked Akito thoughtfully.

Ignoring the cold, Fuji crossed the room to the balcony and dropped to a chair. "That depends."

"Well, it's a very easy question, really," said Akito cheerfully. "What exactly is your relationship with Tezuka Kunimitsu?"

"Akito," said Fuji lightheartedly, "you sound very much like a journalist now."

"I'm a photographer, Fuji. A photographer who happens to have a lot of journalist friends," she said pointedly. "But I'm really curious… I mean, you called me at two o'clock in the morning for a favor to ask my friends what they know of Honda-san."

"We're very good friends," said Fuji calmly.

"Yes, and I believe you because you're giving me the classic and boring denial," said Akito, her voice dripped with sarcasm. "I promise not to tell anyone… Just tell me why you had to call me why you felt like you had to wake me up two mornings ago, at _two o'clock in the morning_, just so you could help Tezuka Kunimitsu," she added brightly.

"You seem to doubt my capacity for being a very good friend," marked Fuji, injecting a mock tone of hurt.

"Fuji, I told you. I won't tell anyone. Unless…" Akito paused, as if in thought. "Did Tezuka-san ask you to hide the truth?"

Fuji blinked, his eyes straying sleeping figure on the bed. "No, he did nothing of the sort," he said defensively.

"Ha!" said Akito, sounding victorious. "Got you there, didn't I? If that's the case, how come - ?"

"Akito, your news," said Fuji, trying to sound impatient despite his amusement. "You already had your one question."

"Fine, fine," was the unsatisfied reply. "So, yes, well… I suppose you already know that Honda-san spent some time in Singapore?"

Fuji made a soft sound of agreement.

"Well, that's where she spent a long time when Tezuka-san broke up with her…"

Hanging to Akito's every word, Fuji bit his lip and nodded in understanding. Her information fit Imai's speculation very well. Once Akito was done, he said, "Thank you very much, Akito."

"Aren't I a very good friend?" teased Akito, mimicking Fuji's tone. "But that information doesn't come for free."

The lids of Fuji's eyes flew open. "You promised not to tell anyone," he said darkly.

"Of course, I won't. I know you'd kill me and probably track me down with wild tigers," said Akito matter-of-factly. "I was thinking of a different payment… how about making me the official photographer for your wedding?"

"Wedding?" said Fuji, laughing a little.

"Yes! Unless, of course, you'll try to take the pictures yourself?" said Akito in disbelief. "I'm more experienced with people. All you've done recently are boring things, animals, mountains – no offense meant."

"That wasn't… no plans for a wedding," said Fuji cursorily.

"You mean he still hasn't proposed? Didn't he break up with Honda-san three years ago? He's bound to – "

"We've only been together for nine days, Akito. Just nine days," said Fuji, his lips curving to a tight-lipped smile.

"But, well… fine. Still, consider my offer," said Akito quietly.

"Yes, Akito, I will. And thank you very much," said Fuji.

"Yeah… and I hope you'll be able to settle this soon, too," said Akito before hanging up.

Flipping his phone shut, Fuji leaned his back against the chair. A wedding, he thought wryly. In all truth, he hadn't even considered it. Perhaps, he had been too caught up in the present that he hadn't even considered what lay ahead in the future? He and Tezuka didn't even talk about it. He bit his lower lip, realizing how arbitrary the past few days had been. Yet, he knew that he had been that way, that was in his nature – to let things fall into place. How long that would lead him, he didn't know.

Heaving a sigh, Fuji decided to wait for daybreak. Spending the entire time putting the pieces of the puzzle together, he didn't realize that the sun had already crept up when he finally came to a resolution.

Taking purposeful steps toward the bedroom, he took an address book from the bedside drawer. Quickly, he scribbled a note on a memo pad, ruffled Tezuka's hair and took off.

**oOo**

Fuji pressed the doorbell a second time, his eyes planted on the plain ashen door of a condominium unit. He stood upright, waiting patiently for the door to open.

"Wait!" was the muffled reply.

The hinges of the door creaked and Fuji's eyes clashed against wide and gaping brown ones.

"What do you want, Fuji?"

"Good morning," Fuji said flatly, his eyes opened, his lips lacked the smile. He lifted a basket with his right hand, "I've heard that fruits are good for women who are in their first trimester."

There was a smirk. "Drop the act, Fuji. We aren't friends. What do you want?"

Fuji's lips broke into a dry smile. "Glad that you realized, but I haven't poisoned the fruits," he clipped. "And I'm sure that you won't want everyone in this wing to hear what I have to say."

Brown eyes glared, but Fuji merely held the gaze uncaringly. He wasn't one to be easily intimidated, especially not by Honda.

With much reluctance, Honda stepped aside and pointed Fuji to the couch. Fuji took a seat and watched as Honda bustled in the kitchen, perhaps making tea. His attention fell on the magazines that were sprawled on the coffee-table. Most of the covers featured Honda, some showed a man whom Fuji found familiar, and a few had both Honda and the man on the issues.

"You live alone?" asked Fuji as Honda came back, begrudgingly pouring his tea.

"Yes," was the irritated answer. Rather ungracefully, Honda dropped to the armchair right across Fuji. "What do you want?"

"What do you want from Kunimitsu?" asked Fuji without even pausing to think.

"You think you can buy me out of his life?" asked Honda, her thin brows were raised. "He is the father of my child."

Acting as though he hadn't heard Honda at all, Fuji reached out for a magazine, the one that displayed Honda and the male model on the same picture. "This is an interesting shot…" He noted the way the man's arm looped around Honda's waist. "And it's for an issue on wedding dresses and suits, too." He replaced the magazine back to the table and said, "Isn't he now married?"

Honda frowned, trying to read Fuji's expression. "Yes, but that concerns neither of us."

"He got married… when's that? Two weeks ago?" said Fuji rubbing his chin with a forefinger.

Pursing her lips, Honda said, "Yes, everyone knows that."

"He's married to a daughter of a Singaporean business tycoon, isn't he?"

A noticeable crease formed in Honda's forehead. "What do you want?"

"What do you want from Kunimitsu?"

"Stop being annoying," said Honda hastily. "You know what I want from him."

"A father for your child? A good reputation to be accepted back to your profession? Both?" asked Fuji in a low voice.

"Both," said Honda frankly. "But that's because I can give him a child and I can give him a clean name."

Fuji tilted his head to survey Honda, his eyes were unmarked by emotion. "I wonder how you'd do that. I know for one that the child in your womb isn't his and you can't even keep your own name clean."

Honda didn't look away from Fuji's piercing gaze, but she said nothing in turn.

"Your friend Imai Reica called this morning to tell Kunimitsu that you often called her about a certain man…. But she also said that you stopped talking about Kunimitsu two years ago. Then, a friend of mine called to confirm what Imai-san said – that you were often seen in Singapore with this man until he got married. She also added that you are now being heavily criticized for your tardiness, haughty attitude and utter lack of professionalism."

Gritting her teeth, Honda narrowed her eyes.

"And then you went out and announced to the world that you are with Kunimitsu's child." Fuji didn't yell but his voice was as cold as ice. "Did you think that destroying other people's relationship would be a good compensation for your broken heart? Just because you couldn't save yourself, you'd use Kunimitsu as leverage to pull yourself up?"

"Could you deny, though," started Honda, holding her head up arrogantly, "That between the two of us, I am the one who'll be able to give him a more comfortable life? I'm offering a good bargain and here I am being scoffed at."

"If your idea of a comfortable life consists primarily of fame and fortune, then, no, I can't deny," said Fuji in a dull tone. "But Kunimitsu's idea of a comfortable life is different from yours. And you should realize that he won't marry you whatever happens. He already told me so."

"Do you think you could carry on like that for the rest of your life? Just the two of you, different and with just… _love_?" asked Honda scornfully.

Fuji cast Honda a wary gaze, his blue eyes were glassy. "The fact that your love failed you doesn't mean that love will fail everyone else."

"Che. Fool."

Letting the remark pass, Fuji went in a business-like manner, "We don't intend to hurt you but you must realize that you've caused trouble to Kunimitsu. We have to tell the truth and drag your name in, if we must, while we're in the process of cleaning his name." He got to his feet, giving Honda a disdainful gaze. "And I hope you wouldn't even think of aborting the child just because his father won't recognize him." He prevented himself from heaving a sigh. "Consider yourself fortunate. There are plenty of people out there who badly want children and can't have one."

Staring away, Honda hissed, "It's none of your business."

"Fine," said Fuji succinctly. He pressed his lips and pulled a deep breath. "I know that even for a short time, you loved Kunimitsu. Thank you for that."

Without even turning back, Fuji walked out of the unit, holding his head down.

"Syusuke."

Fuji lifted his head. Frowning, he said, "Kunimitsu, what are you doing here."

"You left the address book open," Tezuka said briefly, straightening himself up from the wall that he had been leaning against. "Let's have some breakfast."

"It's daylight. I don't think – "

"We're not vampires," said Tezuka simply. "Daylight won't kill us nor will the people who would see us together."

A faint smile found its way to Fuji's lips. "Are you sure?"

"Hn."

"Breakfast it is, then."

Enveloped by a comfortable silence, they trudged down a few blocks from the building. Once settled and warm inside a café, Tezuka asked, "Who's the father of the child?"

"A male model… He got married recently…"

"Ah," said Tezuka, nodding slowly.

"You know him?" inquired Fuji as the waitress brought their meal. He noted how her eyes widened at the sight of Tezuka, but he was relieved as she made no queries and left them in peace.

"Yes," said Tezuka. "I suspected."

Inclining his head, Fuji eyed Tezuka inquiringly, "Doesn't it make you feel uncomfortable?"

Tezuka gave a perfunctory "No".

"Ahh," said Fuji, dragging the word in thought. Silently, without touching his repast, he averted his attention to the glass and out in the open street. Had he really been with Tezuka for only nine days? Did he truly believe that he and Tezuka could carry on beyond the promised three weeks? Foresight failed him; he knew that the answer was well out of his reach.

"You're not eating."

Blinking, Fuji glanced back at Tezuka.

"What's wrong?" asked Tezuka in a usual abrupt manner.

Hesitantly, Fuji said, "Kunimitsu, do you think I should start planning things, organizing my future instead of just… letting things fall into place?"

"Stop being negligent, you mean?"

Fuji smiled slightly at this directness and nodded.

"No, you shouldn't," said Tezuka, dropping his knife and fork. "It works for you. Besides…"

"Besides?" asked Fuji, raising his brows.

"There are things that you can't plan ahead, things that happen spontaneously," said Tezuka informatively, in a deep curt reply.

"But…" the question fell dead on Fuji's tongue. Did they, could they happen spontaneously? He wanted to ask.

"But what?" asked Tezuka, his stoic features etched with a trace of concern.

"Nothing," said Fuji quickly.

Tezuka peered at Fuji uncertainly. When the latter kept on smiling, Tezuka nodded. "Syusuke," he called, pushing a white envelope across the table. "This is from Yuuta and Mizuki."

"Miraki, too?" asked Fuji, taking the envelope and prying it open. "Ah," he said, beaming with delight. "I didn't know that Miruki could be thoughtful as well."

"Mizuki," corrected Tezuka, but he was smiling slightly.

Putting out a slip of paper from the envelope, Fuji scanned the short note with his eyes. "Ahh… Yuuta might be right. We can all make use of the time."

**oOo**

_Was there ever a time when you fell in love with a person, but had to let go? When you thought you moved on, Lady Fate toys with you and makes you meet with that one person again. Other people, other loves may have come and gone through your life and yet you never forget the way that your heart used to leap or how your body used to tremble at the presence of that one person. Then, you realize that your love for him had always been there. That person is your constant. Simply put: he is your soul-mate, your one true love._

**oOo**

**a/**n: Reality bites, doesn't it? And sorry if you think I treated Honda too humanely. Sorry for it being short (neurons died). But we're still not exactly 'bye-bye, Honda' yet. Neither are we saying 'bye-bye, angst' here. But we're down to the five chapters of OYIF so I'd very much appreciate your reviews. And, for those who don't like the idea of them getting married… er. Er. –mumbles- sorry. –clamps mouth with thesaurus- And please keep the picture ideas coming, I still need them! Thanks! And I hope to be able to update REAL soon with the promise of fluff(?)! (next week? –hopeful-)

By the way, **HellRaiserAlchemist** wrote **Magic Hour **(for the glasses challenge) and **Rooftop** (for the rooftop challenge).

I've also updated a **new fic! --** **Remembrance. **The first two chapters have already been posted. I'd be very happy to know that you've read and reviewed that fic as well. I mean, it's my personal favorite among my fics and I really do hope that you'd give it a try. (Just, fine, not try to read it when you already have a headache because it does have the tendency to worsen headaches.)

**Query: **Was there ever a scene in PoT that showed Fuji returning the dictionary that he borrowed from Tezuka? Was there? If not… that's great! –insert knowing grin and plot bunny's laughter-


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**One Year In Four  
Disclaimer:** Tezuka and Fuji do not belong to me. They belong to each other. (don't you like my disclaimer?)  
**Warnings: **yaoi (just one chapter where I went crazy), OCs, futuristic setting  
**Pairings: **TezukaFuji - the epitome of love

**a/n**:Yes, an update. I tried to write, but I couldn't. I is really very sorry for the late update.I apologize in advance for the cheesiness and the crappiness. I'm sickly and dead right now, so I'm very sorry. Rawr. –wails-

okinekko – er… It's Feb. 25 in my calendar… what I meant by nine days was… well, that's how long they've been officially back together. (now that'd have to be 10 days). Remember they got back together the day after Valentine's Day?

Soring Angle POT – sorry for the wait, here's the update!

cassie – yes, more angst on Fuji's insecurities. They're mostly in here and in the next chapter. I wouldn't want Tezuka for myself, but, yeah, I'd like someone similar to Tezuka. I'm too much like Fuji I wouldn't want someone like him with me…that's asking for too much trouble. Lol. Thanks for the review!

Thanks to _kunimitsu4shusuke, SkySurf, emily, MiNKy307, Thin-K, yoshikochan, ginta, Tensa Zangetsu .15, PyroSiren, Miji-Chuu, xoHakugei, ketchupblood, wirbelwind, lovewritermaiko, okinneko, cassie, Thelchtereia, serenitatis417, hitsugayasugar, Jingy5, bjont, Nightshade Shrub, Sweet Obsidian Rain, Tora Macaw, Animestar73, Soring Angle POT _ for the reviews! For those who still haven't reviewed, well… I'd like to hear from you, too. This is the 3rd to the last official chapter of OYIF. Then, there'll also be an epilogue (hopefully to be updated on Oct 7th).

**oOo**  
_Love scenes, if genuine, are indescribable, for to those who have enacted them, the most elaborate descriptions seem tame and to those who have not, the simplest seems overdone. So romancers have better let imagination paint for them that which is above all art and leave their lovers to themselves during the happiest minutes of their lives. – An Old-Fashioned Girl, Louisa May Alcott_  
**oOo** _  
_

**OYIF calendar: February 25, 2008 **(reminder: The press-con is on the 27th)_  
_

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Yahoo!" Eiji yelled in triumph, practically bouncing into the lounge of a vacation house. "Oishi, look at the sea, nya. It's so blue… Let's swim!"

Blinking down at the redhead, Oishi said, "It's freezing, Eiji."

"Mn," Echizen dropped to a couch and sipped from his can of Ponta. "Why do we have to stay at a beach house in February?"

"It's Yuuta's gift," said Fuji pointedly and a bit proudly. "I asked him if he could give me ideas for new serene places where I can take shots and this," he said happily, waving a colored catalog, "Is what he gave me."

"This will help us relax," Inui muttered in agreement. "In a few days, we'll all be back to work."

"That's true, nya," said Eiji, tipping his head. "Buchou and Ochibi will go abroad soon…"

Tezuka's eyes unconsciously roved around the living room and found Fuji, who was wearing a normal slight smile.

"And I'll be stuck at the tennis club with Mamushi!" said Momoshiro, glaring at Kaidoh's way.

"Fushuu," hissed Kaidoh snappishly. "Do you think I like working with you? Idiot!"

"What did you call me, eh?"

"Idiot!" growled Kaidoh. "Why? Do you want to fight now?"

Completely ignoring the squabble, Eiji tugged at Fuji's arm and said, "We passed by a village festival. Can we go, nya, Fujiko?"

"I'm sure you can," said Fuji placidly.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Eiji, pouting in thought.

Fuji threw a glance at Tezuka and shook his head. "Kunimitsu might not do well in a crowd. Unless…" He grinned at Tezuka and asked, "Would you agree to wear a disguise?"

"No," was the quick and flat answer.

Shrugging, Fuji turned to Kikumaru. "You can all go and take Echizen with you. I'm sure he'll be okay with disguises…"

"What?" asked Echizen, gulping the soda that he was sipping. Echizen saw the gleam in Eiji's eyes and he stood up, but the redhead had already taken a grab of him. Eiji had dragged Echizen up the before the latter could even open his mouth in argument.

Eiji went down several minutes later, delightedly presenting an extremely surly Echizen. "Doesn't Ochibi look different now?"

Eyeing Echizen's beanie, white coat and scarf, Fuji remarked, "He won't be easily recognized as Echizen." There was a click and a whirr as Fuji whipped out his camera. "But he'll still be swarmed by fan girls."

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" asked Oishi as he led the lot through the door.

"Yes, very sure," said Fuji reassuringly. "Enjoy," he added, waving his hands. Upon closing the door, he could hear Momoshiro's dreamy utterance of "Food" and Kaidoh's snide remarks. He grinned at Tezuka and said, "Would you like to go fishing?"

Tezuka stared at Fuji and said nothing.

"You haven't gone fishing in a long time, have you?" asked a beaming Fuji. "Let's go. Yuuta told me that there's a really good fishing spot… and we can rent fishing gear there, too. We can grill the fish for dinner."

After calculating Fuji's expression, Tezuka then nodded.

Fuji's smile was content and unfaltering as they walked down to the lake that Fuji talked about. On the way, Fuji would stop occasionally to focus some small bud emerging from the ground or some small leaf on the trees.

"They're the early bloomers," Fuji said cheerily as he saw a tiny flower bud on the ground. "I think late and early bloomers are just about equal in beauty…"

Tezuka stopped for a moment to watch Fuji. "Is this what you normally do for your work?"

"Yes, sometimes," said Fuji, finally standing up after getting several angles. "I also do more thrilling works. I like being assigned in the wild."

"You enjoy it?"

"Of course," answered Fuji. "I wouldn't have stayed long in this job if I didn't. You should know that. I also learn a lot from this work seeing as I'm in the company of ecologists and naturalists."

Pressing his lips, Tezuka nodded and dipped his hand in his pockets. Then, he walked on.

The lake was only some thirty minutes walk from the vacation house they were staying at and Tezuka had to agree that the place was a nice, comfortable spot to go fishing. The lake was big and clean and Fuji said that it had really enormous fish. There were only a handful of people, probably due to the weather, and that provided the peace that Tezuka wanted whenever he went on this activity.

Tezuka frowned as he heard the camera hum while he threw the line into the water. "Shh," he shushed curtly. "You're disturbing the fish."

"Sorry," said Fuji, chuckling soft and low as he plopped down beside Tezuka. "I can't help myself. We haven't done this in a long time."

There was no note of sentimentality but a statement of a simple fact in Fuji's voice. But at the corners of his eyes, Tezuka could make out Fuji's soft smile.

"Do you think we'll be able to catch enough fish for everyone?" inquired Fuji, looking over the bank of the lake to see his reflection.

"If we have the time," answered Tezuka in a monotone.

"We can wait," said Fuji cheerfully. "Yuuta told me that the festival is really fun so they'd probably come back late."

"You planned this," said Tezuka matter-of-factly.

"Yes," said Fuji, fiddling his camera to take another shot of Tezuka. He smiled warmly as he checked the photo. "When you go back to Wimbledon, you'd be too busy to relax and do the other things that you enjoy apart from tennis. Tell me, when was the last time you climbed a mountain?"

Tezuka uttered nothing. He only held his fishing gear in place and waited for any signs of movement.

"Inui was right, we really need this break - all of us," said Fuji pensively. "That's why I'm really grateful to Yuuta, and to Mituli, too."

**oOo**

In a matter of hours, Tezuka fixed the fish container and said they had to go since dark was crawling in and the wind was getting colder. Fuji woke up from a nap and checked the fish.

"Just that?" Fuji asked.

"They're big," said Tezuka defensively. "They'll be good enough for us."

"But we stayed for five hours," said Fuji.

Arching a brow, Tezuka reminded, "You were asleep most of the time."

Fuji chuckled. "Yes… well, I still don't think I have enough patience to wait for hours and catch just five fishes."

"You were the one who proposed to come here," said Tezuka sternly, lugging around his catch.

"I'm not complaining," said Fuji as they started to set off. "I'm merely saying that I don't think I can wait for an hour and catch only one fish…"

Tezuka only let his brows twitch at this remark.

"Fujiko!" was the loud, high-pitched call from Eiji once Tezuka and Fuji arrived at the beach house. "Where have you been? You should have come with us! Ochibi wouldn't have been recognized if he hadn't challenge some guys to play tennis with him… There was great food and the people were very nice… We also bought firecrackers - "

"We went fishing," said Fuji, smiling patiently at his ever so zealous friend.

"Oh, fish for dinner?" asked Momoshiro, eyeing the fish net at Tezuka's hand. "That looks good, Buchou."

"Fushuu… you just ate a lot, glutton," spat Kaidoh.

"I'm not a glutton!" roared Momoshiro, glaring at Kaidoh. "I just have a fast metabolism."

Frowning, Tezuka held out the fish net to Momoshiro and Kaidoh. "Cook it," he said in a commanding tone.

At once, the two said "Yes, Buchou" and scuffled off.

"Oishi, let's make a bonfire so we can eat outside!" said Eiji gleefully.

"Yes, yes, Eiji," said Oishi, following the redhead outside.

Feeling the sand in his feet, Fuji gestured Tezuka to the shore so they could all gather around the cracking pyre that Oishi and Eiji built. Fuji stretched his legs out and watched in amusement as Kaidoh and Momoshiro fought over who should turn the fish they were grilling over the flame. The two only stopped arguing when Echizen pointed out that their meal was burning.

"Things would be more fun if Taka-san were here," murmured Fuji. He tipped his head to get a better view of Tezuka, whose eyes were reflecting the orange flames. "You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?"

Tezuka's countenance was blank as he discerned Fuji. But his eyes widened by a tiny fraction when he felt soft fingers linger at the back of his hand.

"Life must have been really busy for you in Wimbledon," said Fuji, shifting to sit beside Tezuka. "But it's all right, as long as you're enjoying what you're doing… and it's also a part of your dream."

Trying to read between the lines, Tezuka beheld Fuji quizzically.

But Fuji continued smiling, saying, "When you win the Grand Slam, promise that I'll be the first one to take a picture of you and your award."

Eyes fixed at the vast grayness of the open sea, Tezuka pnly listened.

"Good," said Fuji joyfully, taking the silence as a 'yes'. "I'll keep it and it won't ever get published because I'm very selfish…" He opened his eyes and, to Tezuka, they looked evidently glazed. "Kunimitsu," Fuji whispered so that none of the others could hear. "Did you ever think of what lies ahead?" Fuji stopped to trace circles on the sand with his left hand, while his other hand gently squeezed Tezuka's. "I tried," said Fuji quietly. "And I don't know what it holds."

Tezuka neither moved nor said anything. He thought he knew where Fuji was leading. And he understood because Fuji had always been the one to think of different possibilities, of different outcomes. Fuji's mind was a clock that was always ticking.

"And we haven't really talked about it before," added Fuji, whose smile was tight and strained.

There was a hiss and there was a boom. Both Fuji and Tezuka tilted their heads to see the sky lit with bright colors - red, purple, green and orange.

"Ho! Fujiko, are you enjoying the fireworks?" asked Eiji like a child waiting for approval, waving his stick of firelights.

"Yes, very much," said Fuji truthfully. "Eiji, did you know that angels are going to heaven at this time of night?"

"No," said Eiji, shaking his head.

"Some people said that the firecrackers light the angels' way to heaven. The angels usually come back for a while to grant a wish to those who illuminate their way."

"Really?" said Eiji, jumping to his feet. "We can light a stick each, then, and make a wish…"

Fog and yellow lights filled the air as Eiji lit the the sticks of firecracker for everyone.

Eiji asked, "Fujiko, what did you wish for?"

"Secret," said Fuji, smiling and teasing.

Upon hearing this, Tezuka's eyes averted to Fuji's mild smile and he wondered what that wish was. But his thoughts were disrupted when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Excusing himself, he went inside the house and answered the call.

"Are you certain about your decision?" asked Murihiko-san, Tezuka's manager for six years.

"Yes, Murihiko-san," replied Tezuka tonelessly.

"Are you sure there is no problem? This is a lifetime chance you're throwing away… You still have a full day to change your decision."

"I'm sorry, Murihiko-san," said Tezuka curtly. "I have made my mind. Winning the Grand Slam isn't so important anymore."

"In any case," said the manager, "Call me again tomorrow."

"Yes, Murihiko-san," said Tezuka, dropping the line and lifting his head only to see wide blue eyes gaping at him.

"Winning the Grand Slam isn't so important anymore…" Fuji's words were short and cutting as his eyes pierced right through Tezuka. "You didn't mean that."

"I did," said Tezuka shortly.

"But it's your dream," said Fuji in a hollow voice. "Why would you want to throw it away? You always said that you wanted to win the Grand Slam, no matter what it takes."

"I'm not throwing away anything," said Tezuka briefly without making any offer for an explanation.

"Well, at least explain," said Fuji, glaring at Tezuka so that his blue eyes glinted dangerously. His voice was hoarse and shaky. "I don't understand why you'd want to give up your dream for… anything."

The intensity in Tezuka's eyes equaled the one in Fuji's.

"If our relationship somewhat influenced your decision," muttered Fuji in a low, almost hissing tone, "I want you to call back and tell Murihiko-san that you're still aiming for the calendar Grand Slam."

"No," Tezuka quipped, his eyes were sharp and glassy. "The decision is only mine to make."

**oOo**  
_Was there ever a time when you fell in love with a person, but had to let go? When you thought you moved on, Lady Fate toys with you and makes you meet with that one person again. Other people, other loves may have come and gone through your life and yet you never forget the way that your heart used to leap or how your body used to tremble at the presence of that one person. Then, you realize that your love for him had always been there. That person is your constant. Simply put: he is your soul-mate, your one true love._  
**oOo**

**a/n**: The note on the fireworks at night was lifted from Meteor Garden I, spoken by Hua Zi Lei (Vic Zhou) to San Chai (Barbi Xu). Argh. WTH. I know, this chapter is kinda off-put. Grr. If you found the last bit flat... well, I'm just using it as a take-off point. And I'm going to edit as soon as I'm free from school. While I'm on a hiatus, you can go check my profile page to know the projects that I'm working on. It also has a link to where you can get full details of the projects. And my profile page now has more amusing stuff about me. (I was amused!)  
I keep on forgetting to mention the authors who answered the challenges: **Nearsighted **(my own take), **Versions** by yaelifivefour, **Rooftop Confessions** by Thin-K, and **My Promise** by Nightshade Shrub. The first one is on the glasses challenge the others are for the rooftop challenge. Enjoy them all!


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**One Year In Four  
Disclaimer:** Tezuka and Fuji belong only to each other.  
**Warnings:**yaoi, lemon… OOCness, presence of OCs…  
**Pairings:**TeFu (I'm loyal and biased… they're the epitome of love)

**a/n**: woots. Here we are, alive again. Woots. Sleepy, though. Sorry for the long wait. Apologies for the shortness(the next chapter will definitely be longer) but hope you'd enjoy the love. Let's have a bit of drama, angst, fluff, annoyance and humor before we end, all right? And sorry if this is a rather late update (was supposed to update one fic a day) –cough- reading fics –coughcoughcough-

For those who reviewed! _chaotic captivation (cool name!), -0 Degrees (lol. Your name is cool!), bjont, Tora Macaw, Nightshade Shrub, Sweet Obsidian Rain, hitsugayasugar, Skip-Beat, maldita08, wirbelwind, ginta, cassie, okinneko, SkySurf, hakugetsu, serenitatis417, Thin-K, HellRaiserAlchemis, yoshikochan, kunimitsu4shusuke and Ookami Fuu _ - thank you very much. And to those who continue reading this fic... I LOVE YOU. I can't believe that it's almost ending.

cassie –… smut. I don't know. Woots… Smut is a headache. –runs away- no sequel! (unless you want a follow up oneshot?) I have a lot of other fics, though.

**oOo**  
_Love scenes, if genuine, are indescribable, for to those who have enacted them, the most elaborate descriptions seem tame and to those who have not, the simplest seems overdone. So romancers have better let imagination paint for them that which is above all art and leave their lovers to themselves during the happiest minutes of their lives. – An Old-Fashioned Girl, Louisa May Alcott_  
**oOo**

**OYIF Calendar: February 27, 2008** (the Press-con day)

**Chapter Seventeen**

Scanning around him with the viewfinder, Fuji pushed the button of his camera and waited for the _click_and_whir_ before checking the photo in the LCD. The night sea, as he captured it, was dark and gloomy, vast and never-ending, roaring and crashing… Fuji smiled grimly. Or, he thought, perhaps that was how he saw it.

"_Tezuka-san, this decision must have been difficult to make. Could you tell us what influenced you to come up with such a decision?"_

_Tezuka stared back at the journalist who asked the question and he ignored the dozen or so camera bulbs that flashed his way. He took the microphone and said calmly, "This was a decision I made for myself."_

_The journalist tilted his head and raised his pen, as if expecting Tezuka to say anything further. But, just as he always dealt with the press, Tezuka replied but never truly gave an answer. The journalist bowed, slightly annoyed, and murmured his thanks._

"_But, Tezuka-san," called a female reporter who was waving her pencil to catch attention. "This is really a surprise. Before you came to Japan, you mentioned something about going to try and win the calendar Grand Slam. But you changed your mind and we all know that you are hardly fickle… Perhaps the rumors and the issue with Honda-san affected your decision?"_

"_No," was Tezuka's firm response._

"_Is it true, though," asked the woman again, "that you are in love with another man?"_

_A hushed silence enveloped the room as Tezuka regarded the reporter. There was a buzz, however, when Tezuka didn't seem to have any hesitation when he said, "Yes."_

"_Could you tell us who this man is?" asked the woman inquisitively._

_Tezuka eyed her coldly. "No."_

Fuji used to pride himself in being able to understand Tezuka. This time, though, he had to admit that he couldn't quite comprehend Tezuka's actions. He thought that tennis was everything to Tezuka, yet the latter was able to push tennis aside. He knew that Tezuka dreamt of winning the calendar Grand Slam, yet Tezuka suddenly said that it was 'no longer as important'.

Taking in the saline air, Fuji pulled a deep breath and shut his eyes. If he was right and Tezuka was letting go of tennis for him, he didn't think he'd be able to forgive himself.

"It's cold, Syusuke."

Fuji didn't have to turn to know that Tezuka was standing behind him, watching him with dark disapproving eyes.

"Go back inside or you'll get sick," said Tezuka in a tone that was both commanding and reproving.

But Fuji wasn't listening. He stubbornly hung his head and watched as waves rolled one after another, whipping against the shoreline. He blinked however when he felt Tezuka's coat drape over him, filling him with Tezuka's scent, and as a black leather-bound portfolio landed with a gentle thud on his lap. "What's this?" he asked cursorily.

"Open it," Tezuka said curtly, as if nothing could be more obvious.

"But this doesn't explain why you're giving up tennis," said Fuji tersely.

Tezuka tried hard not to sigh. He pressed his lips together and said impatiently, "It's _my_ tennis that I'm giving up, not yours."

"Still… why would you?" asked Fuji insistently. He wanted an explanation and he wasn't going to yield until after he had it. He let the question linger for a while, but when Tezuka did not answer, Fuji continued. "I told you. I can wait for a year more."

True, Tezuka thought as he brought his gaze to Fuji. He watched as a midnight sea breeze picked up and sent Fuji's hair billowing against Fuji's face.

Tezuka had thought of the possibilities. He could spend the time playing as Fuji watched and waited in Japan, or, if Fuji were willing, Fuji could go with him overseas as he pursued his professional career. But he looked back at the past six years and he knew the demands of being both a professional tennis player and a champion. He scarcely had the time for himself, how could he have the time for Fuji? That time, however unimportant Fuji claimed it was, mattered because, in Tezuka's opinion, Fuji already did enough waiting, enough watching. Besides, Tezuka knew that he had tennis all his life and he had only spent a measly six years of it with Fuji. Yes, he could be with Fuji later. But he wanted to be with Fuji not later but now and that was what made the retirement surprisingly easy.

"Why do you always sacrifice things for people around you?" asked Fuji, the words rolling sharply off his tongue. "You had to sacrifice your arm for Seigaku twice when you knew that it could jeopardize – "

"Why do you?" asked Tezuka sternly. He saw Fuji's blue eyes open and he waited for a response, but there was none.

Fuji expelled air from his lungs and leaned forward, turning the cover of the portfolio on his lap. His azure eyes widened as a picture of himself, bent over the balcony table and drawing something as the rain was falling, came into his view. "But you wanted to win the Grand Slam. It was your greatest dream."

Tezuka crossed his arms and said, "A career Grand Slam isn't too bad."

"You can't completely give up on tennis, though," mumbled Fuji.

"I can't and I won't."

Fuji finally raised his head and turned inquiringly at Tezuka.

"I only retired from the professional tennis circuit," Tezuka said briefly as he squatted on the sand beside Fuji. "Murihiko-san said that I can be a coach if I wanted to."

Fuji nodded his head slowly and asked further, "What would you be doing, then, if you're not coaching? You don't expect me to support us both, do you?"

Tezuka furrowed his brows and eyed Fuji questioningly.

Smirking, Fuji said, "Really, what are the other things that you want to do besides play tennis?"

"Study – "

"Law?" asked Fuji, tilting his head and remembering that Tezuka had always been interested in political science and history.

"Perhaps."

"What else?" asked Fuji curiously. He was now wearing the usual smile that marked his face.

"Climb Mount Everest," Tezuka answered pointedly.

"You were too busy to do other things that you also wanted to do, I see," said Fuji, turning the photo album to the next page. He chuckled as he saw a picture of himself sleeping in bed and hugging the pillow. "Do you watch me even in sleep?"

Tezuka only coughed but did not reply.

Chuckling, Fuji's smile turned into a genuine one as he saw an image of himself sitting serenely on the log and watching the sea at dawn. "Or you could work with me," he said lightheartedly. "Don't expect a big payment, though. You're still a starter and the shots are rather simple..."

Tezuka glowered.

"Or maybe not…" said Fuji, nodding his head as though recalling something. "Remember Toyama? Well, I knew that she had a crush on you for ages. But she told me that more than half of the number of unmarried women at work has a crush on you as well."

"Stop talking about trivial things," said Tezuka coolly, apparently flustered.

"Yes, Kunimitsu," said Fuji after a moment of consideration, purposefully ignoring the last thing that Tezuka said. "I think you should be a lawyer. Or, perhaps, a judge? Then, you can say 'twenty laps around the court, now!'"

**oOo**

Trying not to wake Fuji up, Tezuka rolled to his side and picked up his ringing phone. Maintaining a deep rich voice, Tezuka said, "Hello. Tezuka Kunimitsu speaking."

"Good evening, Tezuka," came a smooth, feminine voice that Tezuka easily associated to Fuji's elder sister.

"Good evening, Fuji-san," said Tezuka tonelessly and glanced at his watch that indicated a quarter before twelve. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

There was a pregnant pause as Yumiko stopped to think. "Mizuki and Yuuta told me that the vacation house you're staying at is quite big… Is there anyway you'd be able to distract Syusuke as we prepare the party over there?"

"A party?" asked Tezuka in a hushed tone, watching as Fuji turned in bed.

"Yes," said Yumiko in a gentle voice. "He always wanted to have this reunion and we want to make this even more special." Yumiko picked up a commanding tone and said, "I've talked to Eiji about this and all you have to do is take Syusuke somewhere while we prepare."

"I see," said Tezuka curtly.

"And please call your other friends… Atobe-san, Yukimura-san… I'm sure Syusuke will be glad to see them."

"Yes," answered Tezuka.

"I'll call you again this time tomorrow," said Yumiko thoughtfully. "Good night, Tezuka."

"Ahh," said Tezuka coolly.

Tezuka was about to hung up when Yumiko called, "Hang on, Tezuka."

Pressing the phone back to his ears, Tezuka said inquiringly, "Yes, Fuji-san?"

"I watched your press conference today…" said Yumiko in a sharp voice. "I wonder why you didn't reveal Syusuke's name when you were asked to. I wonder if you're ashamed of your relationship with him?"

Tezuka blinked and cast his eyes upon Fuji's sleeping face. He could see the shadow of a smile on it as the pale yellow lamp illuminated Fuji's countenance. "I'm not ashamed," said Tezuka truthfully. "I just don't want to drag his name."

"Indeed," said Yumiko and Tezuka could almost _hear_ the smile in her voice. "Thank you for taking care of Syusuke."

"Hn."

Wearing a thin smile that unconsciously crept to his lips, Tezuka hung up and began dialing numbers. He called Atobe first and he couldn't help but be annoyed as Atobe knowingly said, "You've been in love with Fuji since junior high, haven't you?"

Wearing a scowl, Tezuka said, "Are you coming or not?"

"Tezuka, that is no way to talk when you are inviting people. But, yes, Ore-sama's presence will grace your boyfriend's birthday."

"Can you invite your former teammates as well?"

"Yes, Ore-sama can ask Oshitari to do that," said Atobe haughtily.

"Thanks," Tezuka said flatly, hurrying up to end the conversation.

Tezuka dialed Sanada's number next and he didn't bother to ask when Yukimura was the one who answered the call, partly because he already knew what was going on and also because it wasn't his business at all. He only cared about the fact that Yukimura promised to come and to call his former teammates.

Leaning back on his pillow, Tezuka took off his glasses and adjusted Fuji's head into his arms. He was about to whisk his phone away when it began to ring again. Thinking that perhaps Yumiko was making another call, he reached for his phone quickly and answered.

"Tezuka."

Tezuka's eyes widened in surprise as Tezuka heard the familiar voice. "Honda," he muttered, trying to keep his voice as swift and unaffected as always.

**oOo**  
_Was there ever a time when you fell in love with a person, but had to let go? When you thought you moved on, Lady Fate toys with you and makes you meet with that one person again. Other people, other loves may have come and gone through your life and yet you never forget the way that your heart used to leap or how your body used to tremble at the presence of that one person. Then, you realize that your love for him had always been there. That person is your constant. Simply put: he is your soul-mate, your one true love._  
**oOo**

**a/n**: woots. The OshiAto and YukiSana fangirl in me leaked out. Don't berate me for making Tezuka quit pro tennis and not win the calendar Grand Slam. I just believe that one can't have all that he wants but one can have everything that he needs. In Tezuka's case, that's Fuji. And… don't you just like this line: 'Tezuka wanted to be with Fuji not later but now.' Last official chapter is next (it'll be longer, I promise!)… and, yes, Honda had to make an appearance here, yes. Er... I just said that it's the last official chapter... Not the LAST LAST chapter. I'll have an epilogue. wee...

**Challenge!!!** Nhowy told me that she read in some site that Tezuka brings his deodorant in his bag. Then rolled the questions…does Tezuka put hairgel? Does Tezuka wear perfume? How long does Tezuka stay in the shower? How long does it take Tezuka to comb his hair (and make it absolutely irresistible for Fuji to ruffle)? Yeah, I was hoping you could write some fics to show how vain and how much of a neat freak Tezuka is. Hygiene, isn't a trivial thing! What I mean is: **Show Tezuka's morning routine/ritual and how Fuji is a part of it. (of course it should be a tezufuji)** Go about it whichever way you want – crack, fluff, yeah... A bit of Tezuka's vanity is mentioned in **Nearsighted**. Why not try it yourself?


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**One Year In Four  
Disclaimer:** Tezuka and Fuji own each other. And Konomi-sensei is a TezuFuji fan, didn't you know?  
**Warnings:** yaoi, lemon, OC, OOCness, future setting  
**Pairings:**TeFu (I'm loyal and biased… they're the epitome of love)

**a/n**: yes, dear friends, OYIF is ending. Sorry if I took so long. I had RL worries and got half of a writer's block. This is the last official chapter. That's a bit sad, isn't it? But I like epilogues. So, yeah, there will be an Epilogue. A looooooooong epilogue. Here comes the fluff. Yes, this is clichéd. (I hope not to get 'this story is so clichéd it sucks' kind of reviews.) Will proofread when I'm no longer feeling lazy.

Much love and thanks to: _Jingy5, FlAmEsOfDeSiReS, yoshikochan, hitsugayasugar, Shireila, HellRaiserAlchemist, Tora Macaw, okinneko, Tacuma, Thin-K, hakugetsu, lovewritermaiko, Ookami Fuu, fujilovesme, wirbelwind, Ebil Chameleon, Sweet Obsidian Rain, IndigoChan, bjont, dimonyo-anghel, Skip-beat, Animestar73, cassie, serenitatis417, Pinkberry Soda, bLoody vEngEfUl sOul, Nightshade Shrub, maldita08, Raoi Avis, xoHakugei, just a gal_for reviewing. Love and thanks to those who continue reading.

cassie – yes, I'm going to write an epilogue. A loooooooooooooong epilogue.

just a gal – I'm glad you like it… And I'm very happy that someone understands why Tezuka chose Fuji… I mean, well, I think it's just fair for both of them. Thanks!

**oOo**  
_Some people believe that without history, our lives amount to nothing. At some point, we'll have to choose: do we fall back to what we know, or do we step forward to something new? It's hard not to be haunted by our past. Our history is what shapes us, what guides us. Our history resurfaces time after time. So we have to remember, sometimes the most important history is the history we're making today._  
**oOo**

**OYIF Calendar: February 29****th****, 2008** (Yes, let's pretend that today is Fuji's birthday)

**Chapter Eighteen**

Walking idly some yards behind Tezuka, Fuji let his eyes rove around him. Seeing the small ships, boats and yachts that lined the dock, Fuji was able to form a vague idea of what Tezuka was up to and he couldn't help but smile. Fuji contentedly watched Tezuka's back and decided not to ask Tezuka, who was noticeably more silent and more pensive than usual.

Overcoming his curiosity, Fuji put out his camera and began taking pictures of the local people, who were bustling about unloading and loading the shipping cargoes. Once in a while, stopped to check the candid shots and smiled to himself. The little scenes depicted the typical coastal setting – peaceful and unhurried – much unlike the tensed and quick shots he could have taken from the busy districts of Tokyo. He was focusing his camera on a child, running with a box, when the sound of Tezuka's footsteps deadened. Wearing a questioning smile, Fuji lifted his head and pointed out, "You stopped."

Tezuka only jerked his head in a quick nod. "Get in."

Fuji looked up, his eyes opening for a quarter of a second. Then, he shut his eyes again. Raising his brows, Fuji eyed the yacht that Tezuka was indicating and went, "Don't tell me you bought – "

"No," Tezuka replied curtly. "I borrowed – "

Fuji chuckled and raised his arm to pat Tezuka's shoulders. "Just making sure that you hadn't taken a liking on naming your things_Ore-sama_," Fuji said, amusement glittering his eyes.

Ignoring the remark, Tezuka climbed aboard the yacht and headed for the galley. Fuji followed suit, but lingered behind, strolling toward the metal railings in order to observe the seawater that splattered against the sides of the moving vessel. Hearing slow and steady thuds against the floor, Fuji turned so that his back was leaning against the railings.

"Alcohol before dinner?" asked Fuji as he saw a green bottle of liquor at Tezuka's right hand and a couple of wineglasses on Tezuka's left.

"Only in moderation," Tezuka replied abruptly, holding out the glasses to Fuji. He carefully uncorked the bottle with a _pop_ and the liquor fizzed out of the bottle. "Happy birthday."

Fuji watched as Tezuka poured the champagne into the two glasses. When his eyes locked with Tezuka's, he offered a sincere smile and said cheerfully, "Thank you." He took a swig of the alcohol and said, "Is this why you were gone for an entire day?"

"Ahh," Tezuka said promptly as he sipped his drink.

Noticing the deep lines of thought in Tezuka's forehead, Fuji marked, "And for something else, I gather?"

Tezuka only nodded his head curtly. A pregnant pause followed as Fuji waited hopefully for Tezuka to continue. When Tezuka remained silent, however, Fuji just shrugged and asked, "Do you know what Eiji told me when I was looking for you this morning?"

Arching his brows, Tezuka showed his interest and asked, "What?"

"He told me that you were running 100 laps along the local shoreline," Fuji said, laughing lightly. "They knew that you were planning for this, didn't they?"

"Hn."

"Not very good accomplices," said Fuji, shaking his head dramatically. When Tezuka finally coughed up with lips curled up in a disbelieving smirk, Fuji went, "Are we headed to a particular place?"

Tezuka shook his head and said, "No," flatly.

At that, Fuji smiled and nodded, passed the empty wineglass to Tezuka and whirled around to face the open sea. Fiddling with his camera, Fuji clicked away, taking photos of the sea, the waves, and of the horizon that was painted crimston by the almost setting sun.

Tezuka stood back, casting his eyes of Fuji's face, and noting Fuji's extreme delight as shot after shot was taken. Occasionally, Fuji would stop and show his pictures to Tezuka, who would nod his appreciation. Photography was Fuji's talent and passion, Tezuka knew. Fuji was perfectly able to capture breath-taking moments of simple things. By taking a look at one of the shots - where the sun was almost completely down, and was meeting the sea - Tezuka could swear that anyone discerning it would be able to feel the salty breeze mixed with chilly traces of the departing winter and faint hints of the coming spring.

"_You have to be able to capture the moment that you want. It's all different. The smell and direction of the wind, where the leaves point to, how the leaves are falling – it's different every single time and that's what I'm trying to capture," Fuji explained, clicking the button of his camera._

_Tezuka blinked as the bulb of Fuji's camera flashed a streak of light._

"_Do you see this?" asked Fuji enthusiastically. He scooted up the log that they were sitting on so that he could sit beside Tezuka, thighs rubbing against each other. He leaned forward and, gently touching Tezuka's knees, Fuji showed the picture of Tezuka that he had just taken. "You're face is not always calm. Sometimes you're worried or annoyed, but in this picture..." Fuji prodded the LCD of his camera and went, "you actually look as if you're smiling…" Fuji raised his head. "I captured you in a happy moment… Now, do you get what I mean?"_

Tezuka's fingers unconsciously curled around a tiny box in his pocket. He pressed his lips together. That memory, it happened almost nine years ago, after they've won the National tournament in junior high school. Had he really known Fuji that long?

"Kunimitsu… we should be going back." Fuji furrowed his brows in thought. "Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka blinked as a loud click rang in his head and a bright light caused his vision to blur.

"What's wrong?" asked Fuji in concern as he looked up from his camera. He let out a cheerful chuckle and said, "One would almost think that you were spacing out."

Without saying a word, Tezuka's hand formed a fist inside his pocket. He nodded curtly and dearly hoped that he was doing the right thing. Weighing his words, Tezuka cleared his throat and asked, "Syusuke, have you ever considered having a family?"

At that instant, Fuji's eyes widened. Then, he smiled jovially, his eyes closing again. "Of course… I always think about Yuuta, Yumiko-neesan – "

"Not that kind of – "

"Yes," said Fuji quickly, cutting off Tezuka's sentence. He gave Tezuka a reassuring smile. "Yes, I have."

Unable to lock gazes with Fuji, Tezuka shut his eyes for a second or two and heaved a deep sigh. He took out his hand from his pocket and opened the blue box in his palm. "Will you consider building a family with me?"

Fuji stared at the pair of silver rings inside the blue box. After several seconds, he brought his gaze back to Tezuka. He held out his hand and squeezed Tezuka's shoulder, hoping that it would relieve Tezuka of the tension that the latter seemed to be feeling at the moment. Feeling Tezuka relax in his touch, Fuji took the box from Tezuka's hand and slowly asked, "Have you thought about this, Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka nodded. "Ahh."

Smiling thinly, Fuji said, "We've only been together for three weeks, do you realize?" Fuji walked toward the railings and watched as the nearly black seawater made ripples as the yacht passed.

"That doesn't stop me," said Tezuka flatly.

"Have you ever wondered how _we_ can build an _actual_ family?" asked Fuji. He dropped his smile altogether and faced Tezuka. "Don't you want your own children?"

"There's surrogacy and…" Tezuka paused to think. Fuji could see that the color of Tezuka's eyes deepened then, "adoption."

Fuji puffed out air to calm himself.

"I'm only asking you to consider," said Tezuka, watching Fuji with thoughtful eyes. "You don't have to make a decision now."

Pursing his lips, Fuji nodded. "May I keep these?" he asked, raising the box of rings.

"Hn."

Observing the way Tezuka's brows remained wrinkled in vexation, Fuji tugged at Tezuka's collar, causing their lips to meet. He kissed Tezuka, gently nibbling on the latter's lips, feasting on the bittersweet taste of champagne, tasting and exploring every corner of Tezuka's mouth. Breaking up for air, Fuji rested his head in the crook of Tezuka's neck, whispering, "I just need to think about it… but I appreciate everything." He lifted his head and pressed a quick kiss against Tezuka's lips. He smiled genuinely as Tezuka's gaze met his. "Thank you."

**oOo**

Allowing Fuji to take a step forward, Tezuka waited for the door to open.

"No one seems to be home," Fuji said quietly, taking a peek through the dark window.

Tezuka only folded his arms across his chest and did not give an answer. Just as Fuji was about to check his pockets for a key, the door opened – confetti and several familiar faces burst into his view.

"Happy birthday, Fujiko!" exclaimed Eiji, who had flung himself uncaringly into Fuji.

Wearing his usual patient smile, Fuji did not bother to disentangle himself from Eiji and he looked around, acknowledging his guests with several nods. His eyes crinkled with joy as he caught sight of his family on the living room. "Okaasan, neesan," he said, dragging Eiji to the long sofa.

"Happy birthday, Syusuke-jichan!" came a child's high-pitched voice.

"Yuki," said Fuji, opening his arms to carry his niece. "How have you been?"

"Yuki has been very good. Mama says that I can go to school next year," said the child, beaming proudly up at her uncle. "O –" she stopped to point at Tezuka, who was brushing confetti off his shoulders, "Hachimitsu-jichan!"

A shocked silence blanketed the room; Tezuka could feel inquisitive eyes on him as he stepped up to Fuji's level.

"Interesting," started a deep, mumbling voice that could only belong to Ibu, "Tezuka Kunimitsu, one of the champions that Japan is proud of actually has a gentle side. I never thought he has one; he had always looked strict since I saw him for the first time and – "

Laughing, Oishi said, "Yes, Ibu, we're just as surprised as you are."

Covering his mouth to contain his laughter, Yukimura said, "He must have one if he was the one who invited us to this party."

Fuji's gaze quickly shot to Tezuka. "Oh, so the marriage proposal was a mere distraction?"

"Ore-sama demands to know what marriage proposal this is," said Atobe as he strolled grandly toward Fuji's direction. "Ore-sama was never told that the yacht would be put to such purpose."

Chuckling, Fuji said, "But it's a private matter, Atobe. Don't worry, though, Kunimitsu will share the details with us." When Tezuka glared sharply toward Fuji, causing the latter to throw his head back in laughter. "That was a joke."

Several amused peals of laughter then followed Fuji's joke. Tezuka did not join in, however, not seeing anything delightful at all.

Settling himself right between his siblings, Fuji turned to his brother and said, "Yuuta, I'm glad you came and…" Fuji transferred his gaze to the black-haired man beside Yuuta. "You, too, Mizuki."

Twirling his hair with his fingers, Mizuki nodded and gave Fuji a birthday greeting.

"Fujiko, nya! Look at what Taka-san got you," said Eiji brightly. He hopped about toward the table and pointed at a huge, seemingly innocent chocolate cake. "It's wasabi cake, nya."

"Momo was about to eat it, too," said Echizen, wearing a satisfied smirk on his face.

At that moment, Momo gaped at the cake, bemused. "Looks can be deceiving."

"Fushuu… that's because all you think of is food," snapped Kaidoh.

Marui, on the other hand, cast the cake a doleful look. "Won't there be other cakes?"

"I had the foresight to bring some," said Yagyuu methodically.

Grinning, Fuji turned his head to Kawamura and said, "Thank you… how are Ayumi and Hitomi?"

Kawamura rubbed the back of his hand bashfully. "They're doing great. It's difficult to be a father... And… Ayumi was actually the one who baked this."

"Give her my thanks," said Fuji gratefully. Still carrying Yuki, Fuji headed to the table. He turned inquiringly at Tezuka. "Would you mind sharing the cake with me? I can't eat it all."

Glowering, suspicious of the cake, Tezuka shook his head.

Feigning disappointment, Fuji turned to Yuuta. "How about you?"

The younger Fuji paled. "No, aniki, I think I'll pass."

"Syusuke-jichan! Yuki wants to try the cake!"

"No, Yuki – "

But Fuji was too late; Yuki had already taken a mouthful of the cake. The girl stopped, her eyes widening as she chewed on the food. "Syusuke-jichan," she asked eagerly after swallowing, "can I have some more?"

The rest of the people in the room stared, befuddled, at the girl.

Oshitari was the first to recover, saying in a knowledgeable manner, "Strange taste buds must be hereditary."

Feeling utterly spent after the party, Fuji bent over the edge of the bed that he shared with Tezuka and watched as a pair of bunnies nibbled on pieces of carrots inside the cage. The pets were Eiji and Oishi's shared gift for Fuji. The bunnies were given along with a pet guide and a fair warning that they shouldn't be given weird food or any of the drinks that Inui had given as presents. Oishi had promised to receive the bunnies as patients should any problem arise.

After making sure that the bunnies were doing well and after taking a few pictures, Fuji rolled in bed and brought out the blue box from his pocket. He opened the box, tilting it playfully so that the yellow light hit the silver and gave it a glimmer. Did he really need more time? Tezuka had most certainly done a lot of things. Perhaps, he could -

Fuji craned his neck instantly as a simple flat ring tone disrupted his thoughts. He got to his feet and knocked on the bathroom door where the steady humming of the steamy running water could be heard. "Kunimitsu," he called, "You have a phone call… Should I get it?" When no answer came, Fuji shrugged casually and made his way back to the bed.

He stretched his arms to reach for Tezuka's mobile. With a loud snap, the box in his hand shut tight as he read the flashing name on the phone.

**oOo**  
_Was there ever a time when you fell in love with a person, but had to let go? When you thought you moved on, Lady Fate toys with you and makes you meet with that one person again. Other people, other loves may have come and gone through your life and yet you never forget the way that your heart used to leap or how your body used to tremble at the presence of that one person. Then, you realize that your love for him had always been there. That person is your constant. Simply put: he is your soul-mate, your one true love._  
**oOo**

**a/n**: Yes. I'm still very much pro-Seigaku so I made them win the Nationals. (Fuji should win!!!) And, yeah, that was Honda who was calling. And please try my ficlets. I won't be back in a week (or until I finish my christmascacti fic - by the way, that's an exclusive TezuFuji fic/art exchange fest at livejournal). Reviews are loved! Guys, an advertisement: I have a new ficlet... it's called **Page Ninety-Seven**. Reviews will be appreciated for that ficlet as well!

p.s. No corals were harmed in the writing of this chapter.


	20. Epilogue

**A/N:** **FLUFF ALERT!!**

_It seems I have no choice but to hold you  
Because you're smiling in that sort of way  
I'll never make you be alone.  
I definitely don't want to ever let you go._

– Dakishimete Shimaisou Sa, Tezuka Kunimitsu

**One Year In Four - Epilogue**

October 7, 2012 – Tezuka's 29th birthday.

**Sunset**

Streaks of red meshed with the orange sky, like lines of blood against the clouds as the sun set and gave way to the night. Fuji watched quietly, smiling. The swift sea breeze touched Tezuka's hair, tousling it a little, messing it so that Tezuka had to brush his hair back. Fuji chuckled when Tezuka's hair seemed to be as stubborn as Tezuka himself, falling down against Tezuka's brows, clinging low on Tezuka's cheeks.

"Doesn't the sky look like a summer shake? And that cloud looks like a summer shake bunny," Fuji said, walking toward Tezuka. He ruffled Tezuka's hair causing Tezuka to frown disapprovingly.

Tezuka did not question Fuji's odd choice of comparison. He was more than used to it. Instead, he crossed his arms and let Fuji play with his hair.

"I'd like a summer shake right now," Fuji said thoughtfully, still absently raking his hand through Tezuka's hair, loosening the tangles and smoothing the strands. "Melon, orange, mango and pineapple…"

"It's spring," Tezuka pointed out. He shut his eyes unconsciously, relaxed by the way Fuji's fingers caressed his scalp. He opened his eyes however when he felt Fuji's hand drop to his side.

"We should come here on summer," Fuji said cheerfully, overlooking the cliff and toward the sea.

"If that's what you want," Tezuka said, glancing down at Fuji to see the latter's furrowed brows.

"It's you who needs the break," Fuji said, poking childishly at Tezuka's arm. Fuji grinned, eyes gleaming mischievously.

Tezuka felt Fuji's fingers prodding his and he frowned, feeling a cold, round metal in his palm. He opened his hand and stared. He could feel his heart in his throat, in his head and in his hands.

"I'm not returning it," said Fuji, beaming in reassurance. He held out his left hand and wiggled his ring finger in emphasis. "See?"

Still feeling his pulse in his throat, Tezuka nodded. But he still couldn't move let alone slip the silver band around his finger.

Laughing, Fuji stroked Tezuka's back, meaning to give comfort. He could feel Tezuka quiver under his touch and he smiled broadly, holding Tezuka close. "What? Did you expect me to say 'no'?" he asked, grinning in hope to ease Tezuka's tension.

Tezuka shook his head quietly.

"Good," Fuji said, nearly whispering to Tezuka's ear. "Name the time and place, Kunimitsu, and I'll marry you."

* * *

**Koi**

Several koi swam towards Tezuka's hand, their scales glistening like tiny crystals as they gracefully floated up the surface to feed on the pellets in Tezuka's palm. Tezuka glanced up at Fuji. A rare smile crossed his face as he heard the latter's crunching footsteps. Fuji smiled back, amused by Tezuka's fascination for fish that almost rivaled his affection for cacti. Fuji took some of the fish pellets that Tezuka offered and squatted beside Tezuka. Fuji submerged his hand in the clear water of the koi pond and watched contentedly as some of the koi left Tezuka and went to nibble from his hand instead.

He couldn't really blame Tezuka for liking the koi so much. They were very graceful, beautiful and peaceful creatures that Fuji could feel their tranquility pass through him as well.

"Honda called," Tezuka started informatively.

"Hm?" Fuji said, watching Tezuka's reflection right beside his.

"She just had an ultrasound," Tezuka added. "The baby's a girl."

"I see," said Fuji slowly, still watching the fish.

Fuji saw Tezuka's eyes glance at him through the rippling reflection before Tezuka said, "If you don't want to go on – "

"Of course, I do," Fuji said quietly. "I just think that it would be very difficult to raise a child seeing as we're… different."

Tezuka nodded. He understood this just as well; he had his own doubts. Maybe the child would be treated differently… maybe the child would resent them… He looked at his empty hand and watched the koi swim to Fuji. But he knew that they both had to give it a try. "We'll do our best," he told Fuji.

Lifting his head, Fuji discerned Tezuka. There was so much determination in Tezuka's face that overrode the anxiety. Fuji smiled inwardly, washing away his fears, trusting Tezuka like he always did. He nodded "Yes. We won't get careless."

* * *

**Desk**

Fuji heard the sharp cry the moment he entered the door. He rushed toward the nursery and saw Suzumi kicking her feet, flailing her arms and bawling her lungs out as Ayana cradled the baby in her arms. He checked the wall clock. "Ten o'clock," he whispered to himself, knitting his brows in disbelief. He bowed low to Ayana and said, "Sorry, okaasan. I know how late it is. Sorry." He took Suzumi in his arms, shushing her with a feeding bottle. "Kunimitsu should have been here since seven."

Ayana smiled patiently at him. "I don't mind," she said cheerfully. "She's my only granddaughter, after all."

"Please stay, okaasan," Fuji said in a hushed voice, gently rocking the baby in his arms. "It's late already and Kunimitsu's not here to drive you home."

Ayana nodded. "I'll prepare food for you then."

Bowing, Fuji murmured his thanks that caused Ayana to wave her hand. "Syusuke, stop that. We're family, aren't we?"

"But this never happened before and Kunimitsu didn't even call," Fuji said pensively.

"I'm sure he's all right," Ayana said reassuringly before she left the room.

The house was already quiet; Suzumi had fallen into a deep slumber and Ayana had retired to bed when Fuji heard the front door click. He looked up, seated in the couch. His usual cheerful smile was gone, leaving an unreadable expression on his face.

Fuji didn't speak as Tezuka gave him a peck on the cheek. Fuji only headed toward the kitchen, heated what was left of dinner and served it to Tezuka without uttering a word.

"The team had an emergency," Tezuka said, sensing tension in the air.

"I see," Fuji said coolly. "I'm going to bed. You should too once you're finished eating." He turned his back, biting his lower lip as he strolled to their bedroom.

Burying his face to the pillow, Fuji took in a deep breath and heaved a sigh. His stomach squirmed in guilt for the way he had treated Tezuka. But Tezuka had arrived at eleven o'clock in the evening without even calling and Fuji had no idea what kind of emergency could have happened that required a university tennis coach to stay so late at night. Fuji rolled to his side and squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to sleep.

But Fuji remained wide awake for twenty minutes… thirty… sixty… Wondering wherever Tezuka went, he bolted up from bed and checked the rooms. He found Tezuka in the library, seated before the desk, head pored over a thick book.

"Why aren't you sleeping yet?" Fuji asked tonelessly.

Tezuka rubbed the bridge of his nose and didn't turn. "I have an exam tomorrow."

Fuji would have watched coldly and stayed in the doorway until he saw Tezuka's brows knit as if in pain. Alarmed, he took quick steps to Tezuka's side and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Headache," Tezuka replied quickly, squinting his eyes to focus on the text.

"Did you take medicine?" Fuji asked, worry overcoming his frustration.

"Yes," Tezuka answered.

"Do you really have to stay up?"

For a moment, Tezuka didn't respond. Then, Fuji heard a sigh and a quick "Sorry." Tezuka raised his head and said, "One of our doubles players was injured and we had to find a replacement right away."

Pressing his lips, Fuji said, "But you should have called."

"I'm sorry," Tezuka said again, more clearly this time.

Fuji reached out to pat Tezuka's hand. "Next time this happens, don't forget to call," he said in a low, serious voice. "What if you already got kidnapped?"

Raising his brow, Tezuka glanced up at Fuji. "Kidnapped?" he asked. But then he saw Fuji's smile and he nodded, understanding.

"Did you get a good substitute?" inquired Fuji, smiling thoughtfully.

"Perhaps."

"But you're not exactly a good doubles player and the tournament is less than a week away, isn't it?" Fuji said, ruffling Tezuka's hair.

Tezuka only grunted, glaring as Fuji made fun of his inability of playing doubles.

"I'll ask Eiji and Oishi to help you," Fuji said decidedly. "And give me some of your required reading, I'll summarize them for you."

* * *

**Hospital**

"Where's Suzumi?" asked Fuji. His blue eyes were hazy with a mixture of anxiety and fear as he entered the hospital room B-206. His eyes glanced around the room, searching.

Tezuka immediately rose from where he was seated. He hurried to meet Fuji, running a strong, soothing arm down Fuji's back. "She's fine. It's just flu."

"Where is she?" Fuji asked. Concern was written all over his exhausted face.

Knowing that Fuji will not stop worrying without seeing Suzumi for himself, Tezuka nodded his head toward the hospital bed. Fuji pulled a sigh of relief at the sight of Suzumi sleeping soundly in bed. He took her thumb away from her mouth and pulled the blanket up to her chest.

"I've been so busy recently," Fuji told Tezuka. His voice was soft - a guilty whisper.

Tezuka took off the coat that Fuji forgot he was still wearing. Tezuka smiled gently and led Fuji to the couch. He held Fuji close so that Fuji's head rested on his shoulder. "Sleep," he said. "You're tired."

"Maybe I should quit work and find something simpler," Fuji said pensively. "It consumes so much of my time – "

"That's not necessary," Tezuka whispered against the top of Fuji's head. "She's really just fine."

No argument came from Fuji and Tezuka smiled, seeing Fuji's sleeping face. He knew less than a handful of things that Fuji genuinely cared about: family, friends, cacti and photography. Given a choice, Tezuka would prefer that Fuji gave up none of these things for the others.

* * *

**Mountain**

"Do you like this gift?" Fuji asked, smiling brightly up at Tezuka as they sat in bed. Fuji waited patiently for the answer, watching as Tezuka flipped the pages of the photo album – Fuji's gift for Tezuka's twenty-ninth birthday. Fuji found that after more than ten years of knowing Tezuka, his heart still swelled at Tezuka's open admiration of his photography. Fuji enjoyed it – the way Tezuka's eyes scrutinized the pictures, the way Tezuka ran slightly calloused fingers down each page.

"Thank you," Tezuka said sincerely after seeing the last picture. "You took so many."

"But you like it?" Fuji asked expectantly.

"Hn."

"You know that you're my favorite model," Fuji chuckled. He turned to Suzumi who was bouncing up and down the bed, causing the springs to creak. "Suzumi, you have a gift to Otousan, don't you?"

"Yes, yes!" the three-year old child said eagerly. She held out a picture, something all-too-familiar to Tezuka. "This is Otousan in Mount Everest, isn't it, Otouchan?" When Fuji nodded, she grinned. She flipped the photo so that she could see the back. "It says… hmm…" She scrunched up her nose in an obvious effort to read. "I… kn-know… I cou-could cl-climb up to any height with you."

Tezuka's gaze was brought to Fuji, then to Suzumi. He couldn't tell which could've made him happier - the fact that Suzumi could read or what Fuji wrote behind his picture on top of the world's highest peak.

**-End-**

_I'll be right by your side  
For the rest of my life._

-Right By Your Side, Fuji Syusuke

**A/N**: Ignore me and my addiction to summer shake and bunnies. :D I hope this epilogue made up for all of OYIF's downtimes. Thank you to those who requested the pictures, for bearing with my clichéd ideas, for bearing with Honda, for bearing with my overzealous fangirling. But, most of all, thank you for reading! All reviews are much appreciated for this epilogue. (If you like, you can tell me which was your favorite chapter from each fic in this trilogy. Ü) Please drop an email address, too, if you're an anonymous reviewer so that I can thank you. TezuFuji is good for the soul and it's already a part of mine. This doesn't end the TezuFuji writing, of course. This paves way to more. Hope you can read more of my TezuFuji works. –bows-


End file.
